Look at Me
by YoonMingi
Summary: 'Bisakah kau lihat aku disini' Sungmin pasrah saat Kyuhyun hanya menginginkan tubuhnya. Namun Sungmin tidak protes, karena dia sendiri menikmatinya. Mereka melakukan semua itu tanpa dilandasi cinta. KyuMin / M-Preg / Yaoi / DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Judul : Look at Me**

**Author : Han YoonGi/ Lee YoonGi/ Yuki/ yoonmingi**

**Kategori : Yaoi, M, NC-21, Lemon, Boys Love, MPREG.**

**Cast :**

- **Lee Sungmin**

- **Cho Kyuhyun**

- **Other Cast**

**Summary : ****_'Bisakah kau lihat aku disini?' _****Kyumin sudah menikah****_._**** Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah saat Kyuhyun menjadikan Sungmin sebagai budak seks. Namun Sungmin tidak protes, karena dia sendiri menikmatinya. Mereka melakukan semua itu tanpa dilandasi cinta. Namun siapa sangka salah satu diantara mereka ada yang menyimpan rasa?**

**Disclaimer : Ceritanya real dari otak author, ga plagiat ataupun nyontek. Cerita ini sebenernya udah kepikiran dari author masih bayi, *lebay* maksudnya udah dari duluuu banget, tapi baru te-re-a-li-sa-si-kan sekarang. **

**Semboyan : Aku suka Sungmin, Aku cinta Sungmin, Aku milik Sungmin, dan Sungmin adalah Milikku. Sudah mutlak dan tidak dapat diganggu gugat!**

**Happy reaading ;)**

**Semoga tidak mengecewakan J**

==oO **Look at Me **Oo==

"Ahhh… Ohh… Kyuuh.. Lagiiihh…"

Seorang pemuda berwajah manis tengah duduk dipangkuan Kyuhyun. Peluh membasahi dahi serta tubuhnya. Bercampur dengan cairan lengket lainnnya. Licin dan mengkilap menambah kesan seksi.

"Minnieeehh.. kau sangat menggoda malam ini kau tahu? Ahhss…" ucap Kyuhyun kewalahan. Satu tangan bergerak perlahan kearah bokong Sungmin dan meremasnya. Tangan lainnya membantu pinggul Sungmin agar tetap bergerak ke atas dan kebawah.

"Ngghh.. Akhh.. "

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya kencang. Tubuh Kyuhyun didalam tubuhnya memang sudah benar benar keterlaluan. Tubuh Kyuhyun dengan sengaja menusuknya di bagian bagian sensitif. Seakan meminta Sungmin untuk terus mengerang dan mendesah seksi seperti ini.

"Mendesahlah lebih keras sayang.." ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

"Ohh… engghh… ahhh… sssshhh.."

Sungmin kembali mengerang saat bibir Kyuhyun mulai mengecup pelan ujung nipplenya yang kemerahan. Rasa tersengat listrik menjalar dengan cepat kesetiap bagian tubuh. Membuat Sungmin ingin merasakan sentuhan Kyuhyun yang lebih lagi.

"J.. Jilat kyuh.. ahhs.. jilat."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam hati. Dia berhasil membuat Sungmin ketagihan dengan sentuhannya. Sebuah ide jahil kemudian terbersit di kepalanya begitu saja.

"Bagaimana cara menjilatnya?" tanya Kyuhyun sok polos. Sampai saat ini Kyuhyun masih terus mengecupi tonjolan berwarna merah kecoklatan itu dengan lembut.

"Ohh.. shittt! Jangan menyiksaku kyuhh.. ah! Lakukan denganhh.. li.. lidahmu!"

"Kau hanya perlu meminta.. sayang. Memohonlah." Kyuhyun mendesis.

Sungmin merasa harga dirinya jatuh. Dengan mudahnya dia terperangkap di semua sentuhan yang Kyuhyun berikan. Dusta jika dirinya mengatakan bahwa tidak membutuhkan sentuhan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya.

Dalam keadaan tubuhnya yang sudah sangat amat terangsang. Sangat mustahil jika Sungmin menolak untuk memohon. Yang ada dalam pikirannya kini hanya cara agar meraih orgasme secepatnya, membuat Kyuhyun juga orgasme dalam tubuhnya, dan segera menghentikan semua permainan ini.

"Kyuuu.. aaahh.. kumohon.." Sungmin memekik kecewa saat Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya.

"Apa? Kau meminta apa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Wajahnya menampilkan raut tidak berdosa, yang jelas jelas adalah dosa.

"Sentuhlah aku.. mainkan lidahmu di nippleku. Remas bokongku, masukan tubuhmu lebih dalam dan dalam lagi kedalam tubuhku.. ngghhh.. kyuuu…" Sungmin terengah engah dalam deru nafasnya. Air matanya mengalir membasahi pipi mulusnya.

"Minnieku sekarang mulai nakal ya.." Kyuhyun tertawa merendahkan. Disentilnya ujung nipple Sungmin gemas. "Nghhh..." erang Sungmin.

"AKHHHH…" Kyuhyun dengan kasar menusukkan miliknya kedalam tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin meringis menahan perih serta nikmat yang dirasakannya bersamaan.

Bibir tebal Kyuhyun menghisap nipple Sungmin. Digigit gigit kecil nipple merah kecoklatan itu membuat Sungmin gemetar menahan sensasi nikmat yang mengejutkan. Didorongnya kepala Kyuhyun agar semakin dalam menjamah dada mulusnya.

"Ahh.. lagi kyuh.. hhhh.. lagii... nghhh.." diremas pula rambut coklat itu sebagai pelampias rasa nikmat yang mendera.

Lidah Kyuhyun dengan lihai menari nari di nipple itu. Gerakan lidahnya yang memutar membasahi setiap mili benda itu dengan air liurnya. Lidah itu telah menciptakan rasa basah, menggelitik didalam tubuh Sungmin.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang lainnya dengan bebas meraba nipple satunya. Mulai mencubit dan meremasnya, menghasilkan tanda merah disana.

"Uhhh… enghhhh.."

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya pasrah. Pinggul Kyuhyun masih terus aktif bergerak dan mendorong miliknya keluar masuk di dalam tubuh Sungmin. Rasa melayang tercipta saat hentakkan pinggul Kyuhyun membuat miliknya menyentuh prostat Sungmin.

"Asshhh… ughh… nghhh.. sshhhhh… iyaah… disana kyuuu~~"

Sungmin kembali menghentak hentakkan pinggulnya mengimbangi gerakan tubuh Kyuhyun. Milik Kyuhyun yang keluar masuk di lubang belakang Sungmin yang becek, menciptakan suara kecipak erotis dan seksi. Menambah indah suasana malam itu.

==oO **Look at Me** Oo==

Blamm..

Sungmin menyerngit mendengar suara debaman pintu yang keras akibat ulahnya. Bukan! Jangan salahkan Sungmin jika ia terlalu keras menutup pintu itu. Salahkan saja dosen yang membimbingnya di kampus. Dosen itu telah mengkorupsi hampir sejam waktu yang seharusnya dipakai Sungmin untuk menyerahkan tugasnya. Jika saja dosen itu tidak mengkorupsi waktu, mungkin saja Sungmin bisa mendapat nilai A+ karena tidak telat mengumpulkan tugas pada dosen yang satunya.

Sungmin memijat kepalanya pelan. Dia masih tidak terima dengan semua yang dialaminya seharian ini. Susah payah Sungmin mengerjakan tugas itu. Semalaman. Ya.. meskipun sebelum itu dia terpaksa melayani Kyuhyun dalam memuaskan nafsunya.

Dia tidak keberatan, karena memang jujur saja Sungmin pun menikmati setiap detik ketika bercinta dengan Kyuhyun. Ralat. Bukan bercinta, hanya melakukan hubungan seks. Tidak ada cinta sedikitpun yang terasa dalam hubungan tubuh mereka semalam. Hanya sebuah pemuasan akan nafsu yang menguasai pikiran serta tubuh mereka masing masing.

Sungmin tersenyum kecut mengingat kebodohannya. Dengan semudah itu lagi lagi Sungmin menghabiskan hampir setengah malam berbuat hal yang sia sia.

Dia menggeleng kuat. Menghapus semua pemikirannya akan hal bodoh itu lagi.

Toh pada akhirnya, Sungmin terpaksa menyerah dengan apa yang ia dapat. Sebuah nilai yang tidak sempurna sama sekali sudah tercatat dibuku nilai. Tidak bisa diganggu gugat, tidak bisa dibenahi, tidak bisa dan tidak bisa.

Sungmin menatap apartemennya dengan tatapan mencari. Dia mencari seseorang yang biasanya akan menyambutnya pulang. Namun tidak ada siapa siapa, apartemen itu tetap kosong sama seperti saat Sungmin masuk.

_'__**Apa dia tidur?'**_

**_'Apa dia belum pulang kuliah?'_**

**_'Atau dia sedang pergi bersama teman temannya?'_**

**_'Ngg.. ataukah mungkin dia sedang bersama wanita lain? Mengajak wanita itu berkencan dan berakhir dengan adegan seks? Seperti yang biasa dia lakukan pada setiap orang?'_**

**.**

**.**

"Nghh.. oppahh… ahh… disituuu.. iyaa.. nghh.. uhhh.."

Baru saja Sungmin mencoba menyingkirkan pikiran negatifnya, tiba tiba rentetan suara desahan, erangan erotis serta mengundang banyak tanya terdengar dengan jelas dari kamar. Membuat semua pikiran negatif itu kembali muncul dalam benaknya.

Kamar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menengguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Rahangnya menegang seketika. Dengan langkah ragu, Sungmin mendekatkan dirinya ke pintu putih yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Shh.. nghh.. oppaahh.. kyuhyunnhh oppahh..!"

Daun telinga Sungmin menangkap suara aneh itu makin menjadi jadi. Suara itu dengan berani menyebutkan siapa orang yang tengah menjamah tubuhnya itu.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya meremehkan. Sepertinya itu suara seorang wanita. Dan, oh! Apa yang sedang wanita itu lakukan di apartemennya, apartemen miliknya juga Kyuhyun. Bercinta? Berhubungan badan? Seks? Dengan siapa?

Kyuhyun?

Ya.. sepertinya hanya Kyuhyun orang yang berani membawa wanita lain kedalam apartemen. Hanya Kyuhyun yang tau password apartemen mereka. Hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa seenaknya mengajak wanita keluar masuk tanpa izin dari Sungmin.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin. Bukan prihatin karena sekarang dirinya dicampakkan, tapi prihatin pada nasib wanita yang sedang bercinta dengan Kyuhyun saat ini. Pasti sebentar lagi hati wanita itu akan terluka. Kyuhyun tidak semudah itu jatuh cinta. Dia pasti hanya memanfaatkan tubuh wanitanya. Setelah semuanya, Kyuhyun akan meninggalkan wanita itu dengan hati yang hancur berkeping keping.

Jelas jelas Kyuhyun adalah seorang playboy. Wanita itu masih nekad mendekati dan menggodanya. Kalaupun ada yang harus disalahkan atas semuanya, bukan Kyuhyun, tapi wanita itu sendiri. Nama Kyuhyun sudah tercatat di berbagai penjuru kampus sebagai playboy berkelas. Cih.. berkelas apanya?

"Bodoh." Gumam Sungmin pelan. Senyum sinis terlukis dibibirnya.

Segera Sungmin langkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya sendiri, tempat paling nyaman untuk melakukan segala sesuatu tanpa gangguan dari siapapun. Termasuk dari suara suara pengganggu yang berasal dari kamar sebelah.

Sungmin melempar tasnya diikuti tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Direbahkan tubuh lelah itu sejenak. sejenak untuk melepas beban dan stres yang menggelayut di otaknya akibat perkuliahan membosankan itu.

Dia memejamkan matanya, tidak bermaksud untuk tidur. Hanya memejamkan mata. Menikmati sepoi sepoi angin lewat jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar.

_'Shh.. nghh.. oppaahh.. kyuhyunnhh oppahh..!'_

Sungmin membuka kelopak matanya terkejut. Desahan itu kembali terdengar! Dan itu berhasil membuat Sungmin berang. Kupingnya panas tiba tiba tanpa alasan.

Namun sedetik kemudian dia sadar. Desahan itu tidak akan mungkin mudah terdengar sampai ke kamar Sungmin. Lalu? Desahan siapa? Mengapa desahan tadi terdengar lagi?

Desahan itu berasal dari pikiran Sungmin sendiri. Sungmin terlalu kesal, Sungmin terlalu sebal, Sungmin terlalu marah sehingga desahan itu terbayang bayang dalam pikirannya. Hingga terasa benar benar nyata.

Sekesal itukah Sungmin ketika mendengar desahan itu? Semarah itukah? Biasanya Sungmin menganggap itu semua sebagai angin, hanya lewat tanpa permisi, dan pergi tanpa ada yang peduli.

"Kenapa aku bisa kesal?" Sungmin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sebuah desiran aneh muncul dalam diri Sungmin. Desiran yang mengguncang seluruh perasaan Sungmin. Bukan hanya perasaan, tapi otaknya, hati, juga jantungnya mulai terinfeksi desiran aneh itu. Detak jantungnya mulai berdenyut denyut dengan kecepatan melebihi normal. Hatinya mulai berkata yang tidak seharusnya dikatakan. Otaknya mencoba membenarkan apa yang dirasakan oleh hatinya. Namun pikirannya tidak. Pikirannya tidak membenarkan semua itu.

Pikirannya menolak semua kenyataan itu. Kenyataan bahwa yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah dia membenci Kyuhyun ketika sedang bercinta dengan wanita lain. Dia membenci Kyuhyun yang sedang menikmati tubuh wanita itu. Dia benci cara Kyuhyun membawa setiap wanita yang berbeda kedalam apartemen mereka setiap minggunya. Dia benci cara Kyuhyun yang selalu tidak meminta izin pada Sungmin ketika membawa tamu –meskipun Sungmin tahu, itu bukan hanya apartemen Sungmin, tapi juga apartemen Kyuhyun.

Sungmin benci saat wanita itu menerima semua buaian cinta dan perasaan nikmat yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun. Meski Sungmin sendiri tahu bahwa setelahnya wanita itu akan segera dicampakkan oleh Kyuhyun. Tapi tetap saja Sungmin benci.

Dia ingin Kyuhyun hanya puas dengan pelayanan Sungmin, bukan pelayanan wanita wanita murahan itu. Dia ingin Kyuhyun puas hanya dengan dirinya saja. Dia ingin Kyuhyun hanya melihat Sungmin, bukan wanita wanita jalang itu.

Apakah itu perasaan ingin memiliki?

Jika memang Sungmin ingin memiliki Kyuhyun, apa itu salah?

Sungmin hanya ingin memiliki Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya ingin Kyuhyun melihatnya.

Lalu.. atas dasar apa semua rasa ingin memiliki itu?

Apa itu rasa suka?

**_'Tidak! Aku bukan suka dengan Kyuhyun! Aku hanya ingin memiliki Kyuhyun!'_**

Pikirannya berkata dengan amat sangat egois. Sungmin berpikir bahwa dia menginginkan Kyuhyun hanya sebatas karena ingin. Tidak ada maksud lain. Dia menyangkal semua kenyataan yang menjurus bahwa dia menyukai Kyuhyun.

**_'Tuhan.. ada apa ini?'_**

**_'Ada apa denganku?'_**

**_'Mengapa aku berpikir seolah olah aku adalah orang paling egois di muka bumi ini?'_**

**_'Apa aku salah?'_**

**_'Tidak, aku tidak salah.. ini semua bukan salahku.'_**

**_'Jika saja kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi, maka aku tidak akan ada disini.'_**

**_'Jika saja kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi, maka aku tidak akan ada dalam perasaan aneh seperti ini.'_**

Sungmin menyangkalnya. Sebisa mungkin dia menyangkal semua itu. Dia merasa bahwa ini bukan kesalahannya. Semua ini hanya karena kecelakaan itu.

'Kecelakaan' yang disebabkan oleh Kyuhyun.

==oO **Look at Me** Oo==

Tokk.. tokk.. tokk.. tokk.. tokk.. tokk..

Sungmin mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya. Suara ketukan pintu yang terdengar kasar dan tergesa gesa, telah menginterupsi Sungmin dari kegiatan tidurnya yang nyaman. Sungmin mengerang. Diregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku. Siapa sih yang mengganggu tidurnya?

"Minniiiieee… aku lapar, buatkan aku makan malam!"

Sungmin mengacak acak rambutnya kesal. Untuk apa pria itu menganggunya ditengah tengah buaian mimpi indah? Tadi sore pria itu menganggu Sungmin dengan desahan desahan yang keluar dari kamarnya, membuat siapapun bisa merasa tegang karena mendengar desahan itu. Untung Sungmin kebal. Dan sekarang? Pria itu lagi lagi mengganggu Sungmin di tengah tidurnya yang nyaman.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau bisa buat makan malam sendiri kan? aku sedang sibuk!" jawab Sungmin seadanya. Yang memang benar, karena Sungmin sedang sibuk dengan mimpi mimpinya.

"Aishh! Sedang tidur begitu dibilang sibuk? Cepat keluaarrrr!" gedoran pintu terdengar semakin kencang dan bertubi tubi. Kini Kyuhyun bukan hanya menggedor dengan sebelah tangan saja. Kaki serta kedua tangannya ikut menggedor pintu itu seakan hanya dengan cara itu Sungmin bisa keluar.

Sungmin menghela nafas. Kyuhyun memang selalu tahu bahwa jam jam seperti ini Sungmin pasti tengah terlelap di kasur, bersama sebuah boneka kelinci pink yang dianggap Kyuhyun sebagai mainan anak menjijikkan.

"Iya iyaaa! Berhentilah menggedor pintu itu! Aku akan segera keluar." Sungmin pasrah. Denga malas dan berat, dibawanya langkah kaki itu menuju pintu. Bermaksud untuk membentak balik sosok manusia yang telah menambah daftar penganggu kenyamanan hidupnya seharian ini.

Terlihat sosok Kyuhyun yang kusut dan bau sedang berdiri didepan kamarnya. Sungmin mendesis saat mencium bau bekas pertumpahan cairan seks yang masih melekat di badan itu. Sebisa mungkin dia tahan mulutnya untuk menanyakan hal aneh aneh.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sungmin datar.

"Masaklah sesuatu. Aku lapar kau tahu?"

"Tapi sayang sekali Cho Kyuhyun, sepertinya aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini." Jawab Sungmin masih dengan ekspresi datar.

"Tck.. kau ini 'istri'ku tapi tidak mau melayani kebutuhan suami! 'Istri' macam apa kau?!" suara Kyuhyun meninggi, menunjukkan raut kekesalan juga amarah yang tertahan.

Telinga Sungmin berkedut saat mendengar Kyuhyun menyebutkan bahwa Sungmin adalah 'istri'nya. Oh! benarkah selama ini Kyuhyun menganggap Sungmin sebagai 'istri'nya?

"Aku? Istrimu? Tidak salah dengar?"

"Ya! Cho Sungmin! Maksudmu apa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Maksudmu apa berkata seperti itu?" Sungmin membalikkan pertanyaan yang dilempar Kyuhyun padanya. Kali ini Sungmin terkesan tidak bisa menahan emosi entah karena apa.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Dia sedang dalam mood baik kali ini, dia benar benar tidak ingin ribut dengan siapapun termasuk Sungmin. Meskipun Sungmin hari ini terlihat menyebalkan, Kyuhyun tetap sabar.

"Sudahlah! Aku sedang tidak mau berdebat, yang terpenting sekarang adalah aku lapar. Aku butuh makan. Karena itu buatlah makanan apapun untukku!"

"Ngg.. sepertinya aku tidak bisa, aku ada tugas membuat sebuah proposal. Jadii.. aku tidak bisa meluangkan waktu untuk mengurusi hal hal bodoh seperti itu." Ucap Sungmin dengan ekspresi sibuk yang dibuat buat.

"Hal bodoh kau bilang? Menyiapkan makan malam untuk suami kau bilang adalah hal bodoh? Cukup, kali ini aku sudah berusaha sabar menghadapimu, tapi kau malah memanfaatkan kesabaranku. Aku hanya menyuruhmu menyiapkan makan malam apa susahnya? Mana tanggung jawabmu sebagai istri?"

Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya. Memberikan tatapan tajam dan menusuk khusus untuk Kyuhyun. Senyuman menghina Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening.

"Ku kira kau hanya menganggapku sebagai budak seks, ternyata kau masih menganggapku sebagai istrimu. Eoh?" Sungmin berkata dengan nada menantang.

Kyuhyun tidak percaya dengan apa saja yang ia baru dengar barusan. Sungmin? Menantangnya? Atau memang hanya perasaan Kyuhyun saja?

"Apa maksudmu hah? Tentu saja kau istriku!"

"Istrimu? Kuakui memang aku ini istrimu. Tapi bukannya kau menikahiku hanya karena sebatas tanggung jawab? Hanya karena kecelakaan itu kan?" Sungmin memasang tampang berpikir. Membuat Kyuhyun mendidih seketika. Dia merasa tersinggung saat Sungmin membicarakan 'kecelakaan'. Tentu saja itu sangat menyinggung Kyuhyun karena dia tidak suka dengan masalah itu.

"Tutup mulutmu!" geram Kyuhyun, kedua tangannya mengepal.

"Sekarang kau lihat sendiri kan? Aku sudah sembuh! aku sudah bebas! Dan seharusnya kau tidak usah mengurusku lagi. Kau juga bisa bebas, kau bisa menceraikanku, kau bisa main dengan wanita lain sepuasmu setelah kau menceraikanku!" bentak Sungmin sengit.

"Aku tidak bisa seenaknya menceraikanmu karena kau adalah sebuah amanat! Ayahmu menyuruhku menjagamu! Dan aku tidak akan melepasmu!" balas Kyuhyun tak kalah sengit. Kyuhyun menyadari adanya nada cemburu di akhir kalimat Sungmin. Nada cemburu inilah yang membuah kepalan tangan Kyuhyun melonggar. Dia tersenyum, sepertinya dia mulai mengerti

Sejenak mereka berada dalam diam. Hening. Emosi yang memuncak menyebabkan mereka perlu waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Dada mereka naik turun dengan nafas yang memburu. Debat itu telah membuat sebagian tenaga serta waktu mereka terkuras.

"Ah.. sepertinya aku mengerti. Kau cemburu kan saat mendengarku bercinta dengan wanita lain tadi sore?"

Sungmin gelagapan.

"Apa? Cemburu? Tentu saja tidak!"

"HA! Lihat sendiri kan? kau gelisah saat aku tanyakan itu! Bilang saja kau cemburu."

"Aku tidak cemburu! Kau saja yang mengharapkan aku untuk cemburu! Kau menginginkan aku cemburu kan?!"

"Mari kita lihat sejenak. Tadi sore kau tampak baik baik saja sampai mendengar kegiatan kami dikamar. Tapi setelah mendengarnya, malam ini, kau terlihat sangat terganggu, kau terlihat sangat gusar. Padahal biasanya kau tidak seperti ini. Apa namanya kalau bukan cemburu?"

"Kubur baik baik keinginanmu melihatku cemburu. Aku tidak akan cemburu dengan hal sesepele itu!"

"Iri?" tebak Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin mengerutkan kening. **_'Iri? Aku iri?'_**

Kyuhyun tertawa meremehkan. Didekati tubuh Sungmin yang hanya berbalut kaos putih polos. Tatapannya mulai melunak. Tatapan itu justru berubah menjadi tatapan mesum.

"Jika kau iri, kau bisa memintanya padaku, sayang." Kyuhyun menahan tubuh Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya. Dikecupnya pelan bahu Sungmin yang masih tertutupi baju itu.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya kencang.

"Minggir! Aku tidak akan memintanya padamu! Bukankah kau telah menerima semuanya dari wanita itu hah!"

"Ouu.. sepertinya minnieku menginginkan sentuhan seorang Cho Kyuhyun lagi. Minnieku iri.. ya kan? hm?" Kyuhyun mulai berani menjilat ceruk leher putih Sungmin. Membasahi sedikit bagian senfitif itu dengan air liurnya.

"Kyuuuu.. aku sedang banyak tugas! Aku tidak bisa melayanimu malam ini! Minta saja pada wanita itu lagi!" Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun yang kini mulai mengunci tubuhnya. Namun usahanya sia sia. Tubuh Kyuhyun lebih kuat menahannya.

"Tapi malam ini tubuhku menginginkanmu."

**_'Hanya tubuhmu? Hanya tubuhmu yang menginginkanku, tapi hatimu tidak Kyu.'_**

Sebersit rasa kecewa muncul dihati Sungmin. Dia ingin Kyuhyun berkata bahwa bukan hanya tubuhnya yang menginginkan Sungmin, tapi hati serta perasaannya juga menginginkan Sungmin. Sungmin sadar, bahwa itu tidak akan mungkin. Kyuhyun tidak akan semudah itu melepas perasaan cinta dan sukanya pada seseorang.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun, membuat pelukan pria itu terlepas dan terhempas kebelakang. Sungmin tidak rela tubuhnya selalu dipermainkan oleh Kyuhyun. Selalu saja pria itu memaksa Sungmin memuaskan nafsunya. Tanpa sedikitpun Kyuhyun menoleh untuk tahu bagaimana perasaan Sungmin.

"Kau dengar aku kan Kyu? Aku tidak mau melayanimu malam ini!" bentak Sungmin kasar.

Kyuhyun terkesiap menerima perlakuan kasar yang diberikan Sungmin padanya. Meskipun begitu, Kyuhyun tetap tenang. Dengan langkah percaya diri, dia mendekat dan mendorong tubuh Sungmin, menghimpitnya di dinding sambil tangannya mencengkram erat kedua pergelangan tangan Sungmin, menahannya agar tidak melakukan hal lebih kasar lagi.

"Kau harus menurut padaku! Karena aku suamimu.." Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Kau harus menurut padaku karena kau adalah istriku. Dan sudah kewajibanmu untuk me-la-ya-ni-ku!" lanjut Kyuhyun lagi. Kyuhyun memandang wajah Sungmin dihadapannya dengan tatapan membunuh. Emosinya yang telah memuncak membuat Kyuhyun ingin memberi sebuah pelajaran pada Sungmin.

Sungmin merinding mendengarnya.

Sungmin tidak dapat mengelak lagi.

Kyuhyun sudah benar benar bernafsu akan tubuhnya.

Sungmin kembali terperangkap diantara pesona Kyuhyun.

Meskipun Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun hanya menginginkan tubuhnya. Meskipun Sungmin tahu bahwa Kyuhyun memanfaatkan status Sungmin sebagai seorang istri untuk pemuas nafsu. Sungmin tidak peduli. Karena dia ingin Kyuhyun puas dengan dirinya. Dia ingin Kyuhyun bahagia dengan pelayanannya.

Walau Kyuhyun tidak mencintai Sungmin.

Tapi apa perbuatan Sungmin benar? Membiarkan Kyuhyun menyentuh tubuh Sungmin seenaknya tanpa ada alasan yang jelas.

**_'Tidak, perbuatanku tidak salah.'_**

Lagi lagi Sungmin menyangkalnya. Dia sudah terlalu jauh tenggelam dalam pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

==oO **Look at Me** Oo==

"Shhh… iya minhh.. disanahh.." Kyuhyun mendesah tidak karuan saat Sungmin mengulum miliknya pelan. Sungmin mendesis mendengar Kyuhyun mendesah dan mengerang karenanya.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, membuat milikknya keluar masuk dimulut Sungmin. Mata Sungmin membelalak lebar, milik Kyuhyun yang besar seenaknya keluar masuk didalam mulutnya. Membuat Sungmin hampir tersedak karena benda itu menggatung di tenggorokannya.

Dengan gemas Sungmin gelitiki twinsball Kyuhyun. Meremasnya, membuat Kyuhyun mendesah lagi lagi dan lagi.

"Ohh.. great! Begituh.. nghh.."

Dibalik kekesalannya akibat dipaksa melayani Kyuhyun, Sungmin sebenarnya ingin tersenyum mengetahui Kyuhyun selalu terpuaskan oleh layanan Sungmin. Jarang jarang Kyuhyun mendesah dengan hebat ketika berada diranjang dengan wanita wanita jalang itu. Tapi di depan Sungmin? Kyuhyun bahkan dengan leluasa mengeskpresikan semua kenikmatannya..

Membuat Sungmin merasa diatas angin.

Sekali lagi Sungmin merasa jatuh, dia ingat bahwa dirinya bukan seorang wanita. Dirinya adalah seorang lelaki. Tentu saja rasanya beda ketika melakukannya dengan wanita. Mungkinkah itu yang membuat Kyuhyun mendesah?

"Minnhh.. kenapa diam saja? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Cepat kulum lagi.." Sungmin tersentak mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Sebuah dorongan keras dikepala Sungmin membuat milik Kyuhyun masuk menusuk tenggorokan.

"Nghh.."

**_'Tidak sabaran' _**umpat Sungmin. Bisa bisanya Kyuhyun mendorong kepalanya dengan sangat tidak sopan.

Sungmin meliuk liukan lidah didalam, menciptakan suara decapan air liur. Dicekungkan kedua pipinya untuk menghisap benda besar itu. Menjepitnya diantara rongga mulutnya. Sebisa mungkin memberikan pelayanan agar Kyuhyun segera keluar dan puas dengan Sungmin. Sungmin mengigit gigit kecil benda itu.

"Nghh.. Min.. ooohhhhh.. yahhhh… "

Sungmin mempercepat gerakan serta hisapan itu. Digelitikinya lagi twinsball Kyuhyun dengar jari jarinya.

"Ahhh… lebihhh cepatthhh… nghhhh…" racau Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, melirik wajah Kyuhyun yang dipenuhi peluh. Mengalir dan menetes tepat diujung hidung Sungmin. Wajah Kyuhyun benar benar sudah terangsang dengan semua sentuhan yang Sungmin berikan.

Milik Kyuhyun berkedut di dalam mulut Sungmin. Sungmin tahu sebentar lagi Kyuhyun akan keluar. Sungmin mempercepat maju mundur kepalanya, sambil terus mencekungkan kedua pipinya.

"Aaaahhhh…" Kyuhyun berhasil kembali orgasme untuk yang kedua kalinya dimulut Sungmin. Desahan puas serta nafas yang terengah engah terdengar diantara keheningan apartemen mereka. Kamar Sungmin tepatnya.

"Sudahkan? Aku ingin mengerjakan tugasku sekarang. Pakai kembali celanamu dan kembalilah ke kamarmu!" perintah Sungmin ketus.

"Minnie, kau memang sudah melayaniku, tapi aku belum melayanimu.. ah iya! Aku juga harus memberimu beberapa pelajaran karena kau telah mengajakku berdebat barusan."

"A.. apa?" Sungmin menyerngit heran.

"Tentu, sebuah pelajaran yang amat sangat menyenangkan. Pelajaran yang dapat membuatmu menuruti semua keinginanku." Kyuhyun menyeringai.

Sungmin mencerna baik baik kalimat Kyuhyun. **_'Pelajaran yang amat sangat menyenangkan..'_**

Sungmin terbelalak. Bibirnya terbuka untuk mengucap kata kata penolakan.

Belum sempat kata kata penolakan itu keluar, Kyuhyun sudah meraup bibir Sungmin dengan nafsu. Tangannya perlahan mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan membawa tubuh itu ke kamarnya.

Sungmin tidak dapat melawan.

Sulit untuk melawan kemauan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

==oO **Look at Me** Oo==

_Untuk kesekian kalinya kau menginginkan tubuhku._

_Untuk kesekian kalinya kau menikmati tubuhku._

_Saat kau bilang 'tubuhmu' menginginkan tubuhku, aku senang luar biasa._

_Aku tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini disaat apapun. _

_Aku tidak pernah marah, karena aku tidak akan bisa marah padamu._

_Kekecewaan kembali kurasa saat aku menyadari kejanggalan kalimatmu._

_Hatimu tidak membutuhkanku, hatimu tidak menginginkanku._

_Kau hanya membutuhkan tubuhku, kau tidak butuh perasaanku._

_Lihatlah aku Kyu.._

_Aku tidak pernah berharap semua kecelakaan itu terjadi._

_Jika saja kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi, aku mungkin tidak akan bertemu denganmu._

_Jika saja kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi, mungkin saja aku tidak akan sesakit ini._

_Aku tidak akan mungkin bisa mencintaimu karena aku tidak pantas._

_Pernikahan kita hanya sebatas disebabkan oleh kecelakaan._

_Dan itu semua karena mu.._

_Karenamu, Cho Kyuhyun.._

==oO **Look at Me** Oo==

Entah sudah berapa ribu kata yang Sungmin tuliskan di sebuah buku kecil pink itu. Satu buku kecil yang memiliki ratusan lembar kertas, ribuan baris, ribuan kata, puluhan ribu huruf, dan jutaan perasaan.

Jutaan perasaan Sungmin tertuang dengan samar dalam buku itu. Satu baitnya bahkan mencerminkan puluhan hal yang Sungmin rasakan selama ini.

Dalam diam Sungmin mencurahkan semua kesakitan hatinya lewat tulisan.

Dalam diam Sungmin menuliskan semua kekecewaan serta perih hatinya lewat buku pink itu.

Buku pink yang menemani hidupnya saat ini. Bagaikan teman dalam kesunyian.

Sungmin selalu mencurahkan semuanya setiap malam, lewat tulisan, di keheningan malam serta dinginnya angin yang menusuk.

Sungmin tidak peduli diledek dan dicemooh oleh Kyuhyun karena selalu membawa buku pink itu kemana mana, kesetiap tempat setiap waktu. Tidak peduli tatapan aneh yang menyergap Sungmin ketika menenteng buku pink itu kemana mana di kampus. Tidak peduli.

Karena mereka semua tidak tahu artinya buku itu. Mereka tidak tahu betapa berharga buku itu ketika Sungmin sedang sedih. Betapa berartinya buku itu ketika Sungmin butuh tempat meluapkan semuanya.

Dan baru saja, Sungmin meluapkan semua emosinya melewati tulisan tulisan kecil yang tergores rapi di buku pink itu.

"Hoahhmm… sepertinya sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Baik, Miss Bukie, tulisanku hanya sampai sini saja. Aku sudah mengantuk. Selamat malam Miss Bukie." Sungmin bermonolog. Dia kecup dengan lembut buku pink itu. Dan menyimpannya dibalik bantal.

Memang tingkah laku Sungmin terkesan seperti orang gila yang membutuhkan teman bicara. Namun itu bukanlah hal gila mengingat buku itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun terakhir yang diberikan oleh ayahnya.

Untuk hari ini Sungmin ingin tertidur. Hari ini penderitaannya akan segera berakhir.

Dan penderitaan baru akan terjadi lagi besok, besoknya lagi, dan besok besoknya lagi.

Meski penderitaan belum sepenuhnya berakhir, Sungmin tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Jika dia menyerah, sama saja dia tidak mau mencari kebahagiaan. Sungmin yakin, setelah semua penderitaan ini akan ada lagi hari baru yang indah. Sungmin akan mencari hari bahagia itu sampai kapanpun.

Dia yakin.

**_'Semua orang sudah ditakdirkan memiliki waktu untuk berbahagia.'_**

**_'Aku yakin hari yang indah itu akan datang.'_**

**_'Dan aku berharap bisa menjalani hari indah itu bersama orang yang sangat aku cintai.'_**

"Cho Kyuhyun.." gumam Sungmin tidak sadar. Karena detik itu juga Sungmin sudah terlelap dalam tidur yang tenang.

==oO **Look at Me** Oo==

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

***pegang tasbeh***

**Ada yang ngerti ga sih sama ceritanya? Ada yang tau ga sih 'kecelakaan' yang dimaksud disini apa? Pasti mikirnya yang aneh aneh iniii.. hayoo hayoooo… pasti mikirnya yadong yadong hayoooo! *ditabokin***

**Entahlah, author juga ga ngerti maksud kecelakaan disini apa. Loh? Tanya Sungmin aja ya, thor disini sebagai pihak ketiga doang, bertugas sebagai pencatat semua yang pernah kyumin alami, hehehe.. layaknya seorang penguntit =,= **

**NCnya ga hot? Jangan salahin author, thor gapinter bikin nc. Ceritanya gaseru? Jangan salahin author juga, thor emang gabakat jadi penulis. Kata katanya lebay? Jangan salahin author, thor emang orangnya lebay. Kalimatnya jelek + banyak kata yang diulang + terlalu sulit dimengerti? Yaa.. jangan salahin author juga, thor emang ga bakat menuangkan cerita dipikiran menjadi tulisan. Bingung? Ya gausah baca. Gitu aja kok repot :p**

**Ngg.. ada beberapa adegan yang terinspirasi dari beberapa ff yaoi kyumin terkenal, terutama kalimatnya. Bukan kalimat ffnya. Tapi kalimat yang diucapkan para tokoh. *senggol kyumin* tentu dengan perubahan seperlunya.**

**Adegan Sungmin yang kecelakaan itu rada mirip sama ff 'My Bodyguard is..'**

**'My bodyguard is..' itu juga ff author, cuma itu straight buka yaoi. Jadi jangan kira plagiat yoo..**

**Ceritanya real dari otak author, ga plagiat ataupun nyontek. Cerita ini sebenernya udah kepikiran dari author masih bayi, *lebay* maksudnya udah dari duluuu banget, tapi baru te-re-a-li-sa-si-kan sekarang. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Judul : Look at Me**

**Author : Han YoonGi/ Lee YoonGi/ Yuki/ Yoonmingi**

**Kategori : Yaoi, M, NC-21, Lemon, Boys Love, MPREG. WARNING! **

**Cast :**

- **Lee Sungmin**

- **Cho Kyuhyun**

- **Other Cast**

**Summary : ****_'Bisakah kau lihat aku disini?'_**** Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah saat Kyuhyun menjadikan Sungmin sebagai budak seks. Namun Sungmin tidak protes, karena dia sendiri menikmatinya. Mereka melakukan semua itu tanpa dilandasi cinta. Namun siapa sangka salah satu diantara mereka ada yang menyimpan rasa? **

**Happy reaading ;)**

**Semoga tidak mengecewakan**

**MAAF BUAT TYPOOOOO YANG BERSERAKAN ;_;**

==oO **Look at Me **Oo==

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang masih teridur pulas dikamar melewati celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Terlihat sesosok tubuh masih berbalut selimut dan keadaan setengah telanjang, hanya memakai sebuah boxer putih. Kyuhyun menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah. Anak itu memang selalu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun tegang.

"Anak itu bisa bisanya masih tidur. Apa dia lupa sudah mempunyai suami?" Kyuhyun berdecak sebal. Ternyata saat Kyuhyun sudah tertidur, diam diam Sungmin pindah tidur ke kamarnya sendiri. Itu membuat Kyuhyun merasakan kehampaan ketika membuka mata. Tidak ada yang bisa dijahili, pikirnya.

Krriiettt..

Pelan pelan Kyuhyun membuka lebar pintu kamar Sungmin, mengusahakan agar pintu itu tidak bersuara. Dia tidak ingin membangunkan Sungmin, dia ingin menjahili Sungmin seperti biasa.

Sosok Kyuhyun menyusup masuk, tak lupa ditutupnya lagi pintu yang berada dibelakangnya. Dia menghampiri Sungmin dan duduk dipinggir kasur. Mencoba menikmati wajah polos kelinci tidak berdosa itu. Sungmin. Dia milik Kyuhyun. "Kau milikku, Cho Sungmin, akan selamanya jadi milikku." Bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeliat tidak nyaman.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil menikmati raut wajah polos istrinya tersebut. Untuk ukuran seorang namja, wajah itu benar benar kelewat manis dan imut. Kyuhyun bahkan sempat mengira Sungmin adalah seorang yeoja.

Disingkirkan poni yang menutupi kening Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengecup singkat kening itu. "Sepertinya kau lelah karena semalam. Mianhae, tubuhmu membuatku gila Min." bisiknya lagi.

Kini Kyuhyun mulai menyusupkan tubuhnya kedalam selimut, secara paksa tentunya. Dia cukup kedinginan, Kyuhyun belum sempat memakai baju, dia masih memakai boxer sama seperti Sungmin.

Tangan Kyuhyun dengan jahil memeluk Sungmin semakin erat dan erat. Entah niatnya untuk apa, tapi yang jelas itu bukan seperti sebuah pelukan, pelukan Kyuhyun malah terasa menyakitkan. Membuat tubuh Sungmin menggeliat dan sesak. "Ngah.." Sungmin mengerang dengan mata terpejam saat pelukan Kyuhyun menyiksanya.

"Cho Sungminhh… cepat bangun." Kyuhyun membuat suaranya seseksi mungkin.

"Akh.." Sungmin meringis merasakan tubuhnya makin tergencet. Dia membuka matanya dan mengerjap ngerjapkannya singkat.

"Kyuhh! Lepaskan!" Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun. Namun percuma, Kyuhyun masih membekap tubuh Sungmin dengan tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah bangun Kyu! Lepaskan!" pinta Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun masih terus diam, matanya menatap wajah khas bangun tidur Sungmin. Dada Kyuhyun telanjang bersentuhan dengan dada Sungmin. Mempertemukan nipple mereka, bergesekan dan menimbulkan rasa geli.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya. Dia harus segera melepas pelukan Kyuhyun sebelum mereka berdua terangsang satu sama lain karena kegiatan ini! Dia tidak mau merusak paginya yang damai dengan perbuatan kotor!

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Sungmin mendorong perut Kyuhyun dengan kakinya. Sukses membuat Kyuhyun terjungkal dan jatuh disamping kasur. Kyuhyun meringis memegangi perutnya, berguling guling dilantai merasakan sakitnya terjangan kaki dari seorang Cho Sungmin. Dia memasang tampang tidak percaya dengan apa yang iya dapatkan barusan. "Ahs.. astaga Sungmin!"

"Apa!?" Sungmin terduduk, memasang wajah menantang dan tidak peduli.

"Kau! Astaga, sungguh kau itu istriku tapi–" Kyuhyun memberikan deathglare terbaiknya. Dia menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Sudahlah! Aku ingin mandi! Kau mau tetap di lantai? Itu sih terserah kau." Sungmin menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan segera berlari masuk ke kamar mandi. Tidak peduli tatapan Kyuhyun yang sarat akan kekesalan.

"Yak! Cho Sungmin! Aku belum selesai berbicara– aish.." Kyuhyun mengacak ngacak rambutnya sebal. Dia segera berdiri dan pergi menuju kamar kamar mandi di kamarnya. Percuma berdiam diri menunggu Sungmin mandi. Lebih baik Kyuhyun juga ikut mandi, ya meskipun harus mandi terpisah dengan Sungmin.

"Hah.. seharusnya aku ingat dia itu pernah ikut beladiri." Kyuhyun bergumam kecil.

==oO **Look at Me **Oo==

Mata Kyuhyun menangkap tubuh Sungmin tengah mondar mandir di dapur. Tampaknya dia sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Morning Minnie-ku." Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sungmin. Membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sungmin. Menyesapi aroma yang selalu membuat Kyuhyun ketagihan. Dikecupnya singkat leher mulus itu.

"Kyu, kau sudah selesai mandi? Tunggu sebentar Kyu, aku belum selesai menyiapkan sarapan." Ucap Sungmin datar, dia terlihat sibuk dengan roti panggang serta asap asap yang menebarkan aroma khas.

Kyuhyun yang merasa diacuhkan hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia sebal ketika tidak dipedulikan oleh Sungmin.

"Min, aku tidak mau makan itu, aku ingin sarapan yang spesial kali ini." Kyuhyun mengerlingkan matanya nakal. Sungmin tentu tidak membaca ekspresi Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun berada dibelakangnya sekarang, ditambah Sungmin yang memang tidak mau memperhatikan Kyuhyun. _*poor Kyu *pletakkk_

"Apa? Kau ingin aku buatkan apa? Nasi goreng? Atau omelette? Jangan yang susah susah, aku sedang malas memas–"

"Aku ingin dirimu, Min." Kyuhyun menyela perkataan Sungmin. Sejenak suasana menjadi hening, tangan Sungmin yang sedang bekerja, tiba tiba diam manakala Kyuhyun mengutarakan maksudnya. Kyuhyun menunggu.

Sungmin menghela nafas, "Tidak Kyu, memangnya semalam kau masih belum puas? Tubuhku masih sakit!" Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang masih bertengger dibahunya. Di tepaknya pelan kepala itu, membuat Kyuhyun meringis.

"Kau selalu berbuat kasar, itu namanya kekerasan dalam rumah tangga. Kau bisa saja kuadukan ke polisi."

"Lucu sekali Kyu, tapi sayang, pasti polisi tidak percaya. Kau lah yang sering berbuat kasar, kau membuat bokongku sakit!"

Kyuhyun tertawa. Di kecupnya pipi chubby Sungmin gemas. "Kalau begitu, aku ingin menyiksamu sekali lagi."

"Apa mak– empphh.." Sungmin mengurungkan niatan melanjutkan kalimatnya, percuma, karena mulutnya dibungkam oleh bibir Kyuhyun. Sungmin ingin memberontak. Namun apa daya kedua tangannya dicengkram erat.

"Ahhh.. kyuu.." tangan Kyuhyun yang bebas mulai meraba dada Sungmin. Menemukan tonjolan kecil yang sudah menegang, di mainkan jarinya disana membuat Sungmin mengerang disela ciuman mereka. Kyuhyun tersenyum, permainan akan segera di mulai.

Sungmin sudah tidak memberontak. Dia mulai membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun, membuat ciuman itu semakin dalam. Tangan Sungmin yang sudah terlepas mulai meraba dada Kyuhyun, dilingkarkan pula tangannya di leher Kyuhyun. Seakan meminta Kyuhyun menambah intesitas ciuman mereka.

"Nngghhh.." Sungmin melenguh saat tangan Kyuhyun yang lainnya meremas bokong Sungmin lembut. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun bekerja bersamaan, membuat Sungmin semakin gila akan sentuhannya. Dia menginginkan lebih dari ini. Itu semua karena Kyuhyun.

Nipple Sungmin sudah bereaksi dibalik baju tipis itu. Sungmin menuntun tangan Kyuhyun meremas nipplenya lagi. "Akhh… ughhh… lagihhh.."

Kyuhyun melepas pagutan bibirnya, dan berpindah ke leher Sungmin. Menghisap leher itu untuk menciptakan kissmark. "Jangan disana kyuhh.. nghhh.. aku hari ini ada kuliahh.. ahhh.. aku takut ketahuan.." susah payah Sungmin mengatakannya.

"Tidak apa apa Minnie, aku ingin semua orang tahu, kau itu milikku."

"Jangan kyuhh.." Sungmin memohon, matanya foxy-nya memancarkan permohonan, wajahnya menunjukkan ke aegyo-an tingkat dewa, dan itu semua berhasil membuat Kyuhyun takhluk. "Baiklah." Kyuhyun tidak tahan melihat 'istri'nya seperti itu.

"Tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus membuka bajumu, Min." tanpa persutujan dari Sungmin, tangan Kyuhyun dengan cekatan membuka helaian kain itu dan membuangnya. Sungmin tergagap menatap tubuhnya yang kini setengah naked.

"Nngghhh… kyuhyunhh.. ahsss… ugghhh…" Sungmin mendesah hebat saat Kyuhyun mulai mengulum nipplenya. Lidah Kyuhyun dengan sengaja menusuk nusuk tonjolan itu membuat Sungmin mendongakkan kepala menahan nikmat. Nipple Sungmin yang satunya dipilin dan di jepit oleh jari jari Kyuhyun. "Uughhh.. nghh…" Sungmin merasa kakinya mulai melemas.

Srreettt...

Sungmin merasakan celananya turun sampai sebatas lutut. Ketika sadar Kyuhyun yang melakukannya, dia meremas bahu Kyuhyun kencang. Dia merasa sesuatu dari bagian tubuhnya mati rasa, melemah, dan melemas.

Kyuhyun yang tidak peka hanya terus menjilati nipple Sungmin tanpa peduli pada Sungmin yang merintih tidak nyaman. Sungmin makin mengencangkan remasan dibahu Kyuhyun. Memberi isyarat agar menghentikan kegiatanya sejenak

"Kyu!" bentak Sungmin. Dipukulnya bahu Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun berhenti.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepala, kegiatannya terganggu karena pukulan Sungmin berhasil membuat Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan. "Min! kau benar ben– eh? Min ada apa?" Kyuhyun segera berdiri tegak.

Sungmin mencoba menahan bobot tubuhnya, rasanya dia benar benar lemas, tangannya terpaksa menopang pada dada Kyuhyun agar keseimbangannya tidak goyah.

"Kyu.. kakiku lemas, aku tidak kuat berdiri. Lebih baik cari posisi lain, Kyu." Sungmin menjelaskan. Ia tidak pernah bermaksud untuk mengelak bercinta dengan Kyuhyun. Hanya saja kali ini dia benar benar tidak bisa melakukan seks posisi berdiri.

Wajah Sungmin yang berpeluh dan pucat membuat Kyuhyun menyadari kesalahannya. Dia melupakan sebuah hal dari diri Sungmin. Sungmin tidak pernah kuat berdiri lama. Sungmin anemia, entahlah itu ada hubungannya atau tidak, tapi Kyuhyun tahu alasan lain mengapa Sungmin selalu tidak kuat berdiri lama. Bukan karena anemia.

Perasaan bersalah meliputi Kyuhyun, dia jadi ingat peristiwa 10 bulan yang lalu. Peristiwa paling buruk yang pernah Kyuhyun alami selama dia hidup. Dan mungkin juga peristiwa buruk untuk Sungmin. Dan dari keduanya tidak ada yang mau mengingat betapa buruknya peristiwa itu. Sangat buruk.

Peristiwa inilah yang membuat hidup mereka berdua berubah. Kehidupan mereka berubah 180 derajat setelah kejadian buruk itu. Lebih parahnya lagi, Sungmin adalah orang yang paling menderita karena kejadian itu.

Sungmin tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dia hampir saja kehilangan masa depannya. Semua harapan serta cita citanya hampir terkubur saat itu juga. Sungmin bahkan sudah putus asa dan berharap mati. Dia hampir tidak mempunyai sesuatu yang dibanggakan, bahkan malah merepotkan ayahnya, Kyuhyun, juga orang lain.

Meskipun itu semua sudah berlalu, sisa dari itu semua masih membekas dalam diri Sungmin. Sungmin kini hanya orang biasa tanpa keterampilan apapun. Dulu Sungmin seorang yang sangat hebat dalam bela diri, martial art, dan dalam bidang olah raga. Itu keahliannya. Namun sekarang? Bahkan untuk berjalan jauh dan berdiri lama saja Sungmin serasa ingin pingsan.

Lemah. Sungmin menganggap dirinya itu lemah.

Well, untuk urusan suara dan tampang Sungmin memang unggul. Tapi itu tidak ada apa apanya dibandingkan Sungmin yang dulu.

Jika saja waktu itu Kyuhyun tidak dalam keadaan mabuk, mungkin kehidupan Sungmin masih normal untuk saat ini.

Jika saja waktu itu Kyuhyun tidak dalam keadaan mabuk, mungkin Sungmin tidak akan pernah mengenal Kyuhyun.

Jika saja waktu itu Kyuhyun tidak dalam keadaan mabuk, mungkin Sungmin tidak akan terjerat dalam perasaan aneh yang melingkupinya untuk saat ini. Perasaan aneh yang selalu membuat Sungmin ingin memiliki Kyuhyun..

==oO **Look at Me **Oo==

"Ngghhh… sshhh.. ahh.. kyuhh~" Sungmin mendesah keenakan saat bibir Kyuhyun menyapu nipplenya, jari jari Kyuhyun meremas dada Sungmin yang satunya. Membuat Sungmin mendesah dan terus mengerang nikmat.

Kyuhyun memaju mundurkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Miliknya memang sudah masuk seutuhnya kedalam tubuh Sungmin.

"Kyuhh~ lebih cepatth.. nghhh.." Sungmin mulai ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun. Membuat milik Kyuhyun lebih tenggelam lebih dalam ke tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti melihat lubang Sungmin seakan menyedot miliknya, membuktikan bahwa Sungmin sangat menyukai ini. "Uhhh.. ngghhh.."

Sungmin tidak peduli meskipun dia sedang berada di lantai dapur yang dingin dan juga becek akan cairan mereka.

"Kyuhh! Akhh…" Sungmin membelalakkan matanya saat dirasa milik Kyuhyun menumbuk prostatnya. Rasa melayang kembali Sungmin rasakan, berulang kali Kyuhyun melakukannya. Meski perih akibat semalam masih terasa, namun Sungmin tidak peduli. Dia sudah terlalu larut dalam kenikmatan ini.

"Kenapa melakukan ini denganmu selalu terasa beda Min? nghh.." Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya kencang saat lubang Sungmin terasa menjepit milikknya kuat, memijat mijat meminta Kyuhyun segera menyemburkan cairannya disana.

Kyuhyun meraih milik Sungmin, mengocoknya dan memijatnya. "Astagahh… kauhh.. nghh.. kyuhhh.." Sungmin melenguh saat jari jari Kyuhyun dengan lihat bermain dengan benda vital itu. Jarinya menari nari, menusuk ujung lubang dari milik Sungmin yang sudah basah mengeluarkan cairan.

"Ahhs… shhh… nghhhh.. lagi kyuh.."

Permintaan Sungmin segera Kyuhyun kabulkan, diremasnya lagi milik Sungmin yang sudah luar biasa menegang itu. Sungmin kembali mendongakkan kepalanya pasrah. Hingga Kyuhyun merasakan milik Sungmin di genggaman tangannya berkedut.

"Aahhhhh.." Sungmin melepaskan semuanya. Cairan itu mengalir membasahi tangan Kyuhyun, hingga ke paha Sungmin sendiri. Sungmin lemas.

"Min, kau duluan. Cepat sekali."

Sungmin tidak menjawab, dirinya terlalu lelah.

"Kita harus keluar bersama Min, aku akan membuatmu menegang lagi kalau begitu."

"Kyu aku lel–aakhhhh! Kyuhhh.." Sungmin memekik saat merasakan milik Kyuhyun masuk begitu cepat, menabrak titik sensitif Sungmin disana. Titik yang selalu bisa membuat Sungmin terangsang. Alat reproduksi Sungmin kembali bekerja keras membuat sperma untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Sungmin kembali terangsang.

Kyuhyun yang tahu Sungmin sudah kembali terangsang segera memaju mundurkan miliknya kembali, menabrak titik yang sama itu sesering mungkin.

"Iyahh.. disana kyuhhh.. nghhh.. shhhh.."

Kyuhyun menyeringai.

Usahanya memang selalu berhasil.

Sungmin tidak akan mungkin menolaknya.

==oO **Look at Me **Oo==

"Min, kau yakin ingin berangkat kuliah sendiri? Naik bus?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk menatap Kyuhyun sejenak.

"Tentu saja aku berangkat sendiri, bukankah memang selalu seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terpaksa dua kali mandi pagi ini. Tentu saja karena tubuh mereka yang lengket dan kotor akibat ulah mereka sendiri. Mereka memustuskan mandi bersama, dan ya, kegiatan mandi mereka diselingin beberapa ronde lagi.

"Ani. Maksudku, apa kau tidak ingin berangkat bersamaku? Kita kan satu kampus, meski beda jurusan." Tawar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahi, "Berangkat bersama? Tumben sekali tuan Cho? Biasanya kau selalu berangkat bersama wanita wanita murahan itu." Ucap Sungmin sarkatis.

"Ishh.. aku serius Cho Sungmin. Kau mau membuatku kesal dan menambah ronde kita pagi ini hah?"

Sungmin mengedikkan bahu, dia berjalan ke depan cermin dan mematut dirinya disana half naked, tanpa memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya tajam. "Kau berangkat saja duluan, aku masih sibuk."

"Tidak, jika kubilang diantar ya diantar! Jangan membantah, dan bisakah kau lebih cepat? Kau berdandan layaknya seorang wanita." mata Kyuhyun tidak bisa lepas dari punggung mulus Sungmin yang terbuka. Jujur saja, maksud Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin lebih cepat adalah agar Sungmin segera memakai bajunya. Punggung Sungmin yang terbuka terlihat selalu menggoda bagi Kyuhyun.

Jika saja dia tidak ingat masa depan kuliahnya, mungkin Kyuhyun sudah menjilat dan menghisap punggung mulus itu sejak tadi. Begitu menyenangkan. Pikir Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang menyadari tatapan lapar Kyuhyun segera menutupi punggungnya dengan handuk. Dia mempoutkan pipinya kesal karena diperhatikan dengan tatapan seperti itu. "Kyu, keluar dari kamarku! Tunggu aku diluar." Katanya malu. Pipi Sungmin terlihat merona.

"Cih.. aku tau kau tidak akan menolak. Kutunggu diluar, minnie-ku sayang."

Bukannya keluar kamar, Kyuhyun justru malah menyibak handuk putih yang menutupi punggung Sungmin, menjatuhkannya ke bawah. Lalu mengecup punggung putih itu lama. Sungmin kontan makin merona.

Jantung Sungmin kembali berpacu, apa maksud Kyuhyun? Apa dia benar benar ingin menambah ronde mereka kesekian kalinya pagi ini? Bagaimana dengan kuliah mereka? Sungmin merutuki dirinya yang bodoh karena telah memberi akses Kyuhyun untuk lebih melihat tubuhnya.

"Berjanjilah kau akan keluar." Kyuhyun mengakhiri kecupan itu dan segera berjalan keluar dari kamar Sungmin.

Hembusan nafas lega Sungmin terdengar setelah Kyuhyun pergi. Sungmin merasa beruntung karena semua yang dibayangkannya tadi tidak terjadi. Jika memang benar benar terjadi, habislah ia.

Namun sedetik kemudian Sungmin tertawa kecil, "Harusnya kau yang berjanji akan menungguku diluar." Dia tertawa mengingat bodohnya kalimat Kyuhyun barusan. Tentu saja Sungmin pasti keluar, yang harusnya ditakutkan adalah Kyuhyun yang bisa saja meninggalkan Sungmin.

**=oO Look at Me Oo=**

Sebuah nada dering bertandakan pesan masuk terdengar saat Sungmin baru saja keluar dari apartment. Dengan cekatan Sungmin mengambil ponsel yang berada disakunya dan segera membaca isi pesan singkat tersebut.

**_From : Kyuhyun_**

**_'Min, aku ada janji dengan seseorang, aku harus pergi duluan. _**

**_Kau bisa pergi kuliah sendiri kan? Maaf.'_**

Sebuah pesan singkat yang benar benar singkat berhasil menohok hati kecil Sungmin. Rasa sakit itu kembali terasa, bahkan lebih perih dan panas juga menyakitkan. Menusuk dan melukai Sungmin untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah. Lagi lagi sebuah harapan palsu tercipta lagi. Sungmin merasa bodoh. Sungmin merasa ditipu. Sungmin merasa bahwa dia adalah orang yang paling patut dikasihani di dunia ini.

Sungmin terlalu berharap untuk bisa mendapatkan cinta dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Jelas jelas Kyuhyun tidak akan mungkin meliriknya. Tapi Sungmin masih nekad untuk terus berharap dan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Kau bodoh Lee Sungmin." Sungmin tersenyum kecut.

Dengan langkah lemah, diseretnya tubuh malang itu menuju halte bus terdekat dari apartemennya.

Apartemen milik Kyuhyun dan dirinya. Sebuah rumah yang sangat nyaman namun kadang terasa bagai neraka. Sungmin sudah ribuan kali bertekad meninggalkan rumah itu, tapi hasilnya nihil, rumah itu seakan memiliki magnet.

**_'Sakit Kyu, sakit.'_** Sungmin terisak dalam hati.

**=oO Look at Me Oo=**

Sungmin menatap miris Kyuhyun yang tengah bersama dengan yeoja lain dari ujung kantin. Dia hanya bisa menatap tanpa harus berbuat apa apa. Meskipun Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun adalah suaminya, Sungmin tetap tidak bisa mencegah. Dia hanya bisa memendam.

Kyuhyun ternyata memilih pergi bersama wanita itu daripada bersama Sungmin yang notabenenya adalah istri sah dari Kyuhyun. Siapa wanita itu? Wanita itu mungkin tahu nama Kyuhyun saja tidak, hanya asal melakukan pendekatan dan berakhir diranjang lagi.

Mata Sungmin terasa panas.

**_'Ah, ini gila! Kenapa aku bisa sesedih ini!?'_** Sungmin mengumpat dalam hati. Dihapusnya segera bercak bercak air mata yang menggenang di sudut matanya. Dialihkannya pandangan mata Sungmin kearah lain.

Saat melihat kearah lain, Sungmin sempat terbelalak ketika melihat ada yang tengah berjalan ke arah mejanya. Sebuah senyuman manis terpancar dari orang itu. Sungmin membalas dengan senyuman juga.

Orang itu menghampiri meja Sungmin dan menepuk bahu Sungmin. Tepukan juga senyumannya terasa akrab bagaikan perlakuan seorang sahabat. Sungmin menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya lagi, dia tidak ingin orang itu merasa kecewa karena tidak dianggap oleh Sungmin.

"Sendiri?" suara tenor indah terdengar mengalun merdu keluar dari bibir pria itu.

"Iya, aku sendiri. Kau juga? Kemana Hyukie-mu?" tanya Sungmin.

Orang yang Sungmin tanyai hanya terkekeh. "Dia sibuk mempersiapkan ujian. Dan aku sekarang sendiri, kau juga sendiri kan? keberatan tidak kalau aku disini?"

"Hmm.. tentu saja tidak, kita kan sudah berteman sejak dulu Donghae-ah." Sungmin tersenyum mengingat ingat persahabatan mereka sejak dulu.

"Hahaha, baiklah. Jika diizinkan menemani, akupun bersedia. Tampaknya kau sedang ada masalah. Benar tidak tebakanku?"

DORR!

Sungmin yang sedang menyeruput minumnya tersedak. "Uhhukk.. uhhukk.."

"Eh? Gwaenchanha? Kenapa kau tersedak?" Donghae yang terkejut refleks mengambilkan tisu, membersihkan beberapa tetes air yang mengalir di dagu Sungmin sambil menepuk nepuk bahunya. Membuat Sungmin senyaman mungkin. Sungmin tertegun.

"Aku tidak apa apa Hae."

Donghae yang mendengar nada penolakan yang sangat halus dan samar, segera mengontrol dirinya untuk berbuat lebih jauh. Dia segera kembali ke kursinya. "Lalu, apa benar yang aku katakan tadi? Kau sedang ada masalah?"

"Hm.. kau selalu tahu, Hae." Sungmin tertawa. Donghae memang selalu serba tahu. Apalagi jika sudah menyangkut Sungmin. Hampir semua tentang Sungmin, Donghae selalu mengetahuinya. Kyuhyun juga kalah. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak tahu kalau ternyata Sungmin berteman dengan Donghae.

"Ingin bercerita?" tawar Donghae.

Sungmin menimang nimang tawaran Donghae barusan. Ada baiknya juga dia bercerita, dari pada dipendam dan membuat sakit? Ditambah Donghae yang memang Sungmin percaya sejak dulu, selalu menjadi tempat paling nyaman untuk curhat.

"Mungkin, ya– emm.. maksudku–"

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan menolak. Sudahlah ceritakan saja, pasti ini masalah yang berat. Kau pikir aku tega membiarkan sahabatku memendam masalah sendiri?"

"Baiklah aku menyerah. Kau menang Donghae-ssi."

**=oO Look at Me Oo=**

Donghae memakirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah apartemen berukuran sedang. Ditatapnya sosok Sungmin yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sungmin tampak gelisah.

"Min, kita sudah sampai. Apa aku harus mengantarkanmu sampai ke dalam agar aku bisa memastikan kau selamat?" tawar Donghae.

"Ah, tidak usah berlebihan Hae. Cukup sampai sini saja, ini sudah jam setengah dua belas, sudah terlalu malam. Kau lebih baik pulang Hae." Sungmin tersenyum.

"Tapi, aku takut suamimu itu marah marah padamu. Aku tidak mau kau terluka Min."

"Aku bisa mengatasinya." Jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Kau yakin tidak membutuhkan pertolonganku?" Donghae menatap lekat wajah Sungmin.

"Yakin." Sungmin mengangguk pelan, dia menyunggingkan senyum untuk membuat Donghae yakin bahwa dirinya tidak apa apa. Dia pasti bisa mengatasi semua masalahnya sendiri. 'Hanya masalah kecil. Aku sudah biasa menghadapinya' Setidaknya itu yang ada dipikiran Sungmin.

Donghae menghela nafas. "Baiklah, itu hak mu."

"Gomawo Donghae-ah."

Donghae tidak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum.

"Donghae?"

"Hm?"

"Terimakasih telah mau mendengar ceritaku, terimakasih juga untuk tumpangannya."

"Sama sama, Min. lain kali jangan ragu untuk menelponku hanya untuk sekedar bercerita."

Sungmin mengangguk, kembali tersenyum. Ditundukan kepalanya singkat sebagai tanda terimakasih untuk semuanya.

Segera Sungmin keluar dari mobil. Perlahan tapi pasti mobil Donghae mulai melaju perlahan meninggalkan sosok Sungmin yang masih terdiam di depan apartemennya. Tak lupa Sungmin melambaikan tangan sebelum mobil Donghae benar benar pergi menghilang di balik tikungan.

Sekarang Donghae sudah pulang, Sungmin masih saja berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Dia ragu, dia bingung harus masuk atau tidak. Dia takut Kyuhyun akan marah besar padanya karena pulang terlalu larut. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam.

Sungmin menguatkan keberaniannya sebelum benar benar yakin masuk kedalam apartemen itu. Dia harus kuat ketika berhadapan langsung dengan Kyuhyun. Dengan langkah terkesan ragu didekatinya pintu apartemen itu. Tangannya sedikit bergetar ketika memutar gagang pintu.

'Ceklekk..'

Hening.

Sungmin berpikir Kyuhyun sudah tidur. Apalagi lampu lampu sudah dimatikan. Mudahlah bagi Sungmin untuk menyelinap ke kamar diam diam tanpa harus menerima amarah dari Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum lega.

segera Sungmin berlari kecil menuju kamarnya, tak lupa sebelumnya dia kunci kembali pintu apartemen. Sebisa mungkin Sungmin bergerak tanpa diikuti suara apapun.

'Krieett..'

Sungmin menyerngit, suara pintu kamarnya yang berderit cukup kencang menganggunya. Dia takut Kyuhyun terbangun. Namun sepertinya dari arah kamar Kyuhyun tidak ada suara apapun, apa kamar itu kosong?

Ah, Sungmin tidak peduli kamar Kyuhyun kosong atau tidak, yang penting Sungmin bisa masuk kekamarnya dengan selamat tanpa ancaman amarah dari Kyuhyun! Masa bodoh!

Kamar Sungmin yang gelap menyulitkan Sungmin mencari saklar lampu. Sungmin berdecak sebal. Diraba rabanya dinding kamar itu. Mencari letak saklar lampu yang seingat Sungmin ada didekatnya.

"Gelap.." gumam Sungmin. Dirabanya lagi dinding dinding kamarnya mencari saklar lampu.

'Ctakk'

Sebuah suara saklar lampu yang dinyalakan, diikuti keadaan kamar yang terang benderang seketika, membuat Sungmin menyipitkan matanya untuk beradaptasi dengan cahaya. Sungmin masih menyipitkan matanya. Dia memperhatikan sekeliling dengan susah payah.

Hingga akhirnya Sungmin menyadari sebuah hal ganjil.

Sungmin tidak pernah menyentuh saklar lampu.

Sungmin belum sempat menyalakan lampu.

Lalu..

"Sudah pulang Min?"

**_'Sial !'_** Sungmin mengumpat dalam hati. Suara itu! Suara orang yang tidak pernah Sungmin harapkan untuk didengar saat ini. Suara orang yang sangat Sungmin takuti, setidaknya disaat situasi seperti ini. Sungmin meremas remas ujung bajunya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menunduk takut. Sungmin belum mau melihat Kyuhyun sekarang. Dia takut.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin bertingkah seperti itu mencoba mendekati tubuh Sungmin, diangkatnya dagu Sungmin dan menatap lekat lekat bola mata indah milik Sungmin.

"Aku bertanya Min, jawab pertanyaanku." Kyuhyun berkata santai, sangat sangat santai dan jauh dari kesan membentak. Dalam nada yang sangat santaipun Kyuhyun tetap terkesan menakutkan, jauh lebih menakutkan daripada membentak, menurut Sungmin.

"Ng.. i–iya aku sudah pulang Kyu." Sungmin mengalihkan bola matanya ke tempat tidur, lebih baik melihat tempat tidur dari pada melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Pikirnya.

"Min, kau–dari–mana?" Kyuhyun mengeja perkataan. Ditariknya dagu Sungmin pelan mengisyaratkan Sungmin agar tetap menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

"Aku.. ng, baru pulang kuliah." Bohong Sungmin. Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap Sungmin lekat. Dapat dengan jelas Kyuhyun liat bola mata Sungmin bergerak gelisah.

"Benarkah?"

"T–tentu."

"Cih."

"Eh, apa?" Sungmin bertanya bingung saat melihat respon Kyuhyun yang hanya berdecih.

"Bohong. Kau bohong kan?"

Sungmin terdiam, mulutnya terrkunci rapat dan tak mampu berkata apapun.

"Aku tahu kau pergi dengan mantan pacarmu Lee–apa? Lee Donghae itu kan? kenapa kau bersamanya?! Kenapa kau tidak izin padaku sedangkan aku disini menunggumu cemas layaknya orang gila!" Kyuhyun terhanyut dalam emosi, Kyuhyun membentak dan mendorong tubuh pria dihadapannya hingga punggung Sungmin membentur tembok.

"Kyu, aku–"

"Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka melihatmu mendekati pria manapun! Kau milikku dan hanya aku yang boleh mendekatimu! Dan sekarang? Apa yang kulihat? Kau malah bersama pria itu tanpa persetujuan dan tanpa sepengetahuan suamimu sendiri!" dengan jelas dapat Sungmin dengar deru nafas Kyuhyun bersahut sahutan. Hembusan nafas itu terasa kencang menerpa wajah Sungmin.

"Dengar aku Cho Sungmin! Kau milikku, kau istriku dan kau harus mendengar semua perkataanku. Dan aku melarangmu mendekati Donghae atau siapapun yang bisa merebut kau dariku!" ucap Kyuhyun tegas.

Seketika itu pula mata Sungmin mulai memanas. Pandangannya mulai kabur ditutupi lapisan lapisan air mata. Sungmin bukan marah pada Kyuhyun yang membentaknya. Sungmin bukan kesal. Sungmin bukannya takut menghadapi kemarahan suaminya tersebut.

Tapi.. Dia merasa tersinggung dengan semua kata yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun padanya. Dia merasa tersakiti saat Kyuhyun membentaknya barusan. Entah ada dendam atau rasa kesal sebegitu dahsyatnya hingga membuat Sungmin merasa ingin menangis.

Perkataan Kyuhyun begitu menusuk sampai hati kecil Sungmin.

**_'kenapa ini.. kenapa ini terasa sakit?' _**batin Sungmin pilu.

"Min? kau.. menangis?" Kyuhyun menatap sebulir air mata perlahan lahan jatuh di pipi mulus Sungmin. Tidak biasanya Sungmin menangis, apalagi di depan Kyuhyun seperti sekarang. Kyuhyun bingung harus berbuat apa. Apa ini karenanya yang terlalu keras membentak Sungmin?

"Kau jahat Kyu! Kau jahat!" emosi Sungmin sudah tidak terbendung lagi, air mata sudah tidak dapat tertahan lagi, rasa sakit sudah tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi.

"Kau melarangku berdekatan dengan pria lain tapi kau sendiri?! Kau berdekatan dengan semua wanita! Hiks.." Sungmin menghapus air matanya kasar. Tangannya gemetar.

"Kau bahkan bercinta dengan mereka! Di hadapanku sendiri! Dan apa kau pernah melihatku marah!?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Dengan jelas Kyuhyun dapat melihat mata Sungmin merah dipenuhi air mata.

Di dalam hatinya dia mengiyakan semua yang Sungmin katakan. Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah melihat Sungmin marah atau protes saat Kyuhyun membawa wanita ke apartemen mereka. Sungmin selalu terlihat sabar, atau lebih tepatnya acuh melihat Kyuhyun bersama orang lain.

"Jawab Cho Kyuhyun! Apa kau pernah melihatku marah saat kau bercinta dengan orang lain?!"

"Min a–aku"

"Aku tahu kita menikah hanya sebatas karena kecelakaan! Aku tahu diantara kita memang tidak pernah ada cinta dan tidak akan mungkin ada cinta! Tapi bisakah kau sedikit menghargaiku sebagai istrimu?! Pernahkah kau menghargaiku sedikit saja!?" Sungmin mencengkram erat baju Kyuhyun, sesekali tangannya menghapus kasar air mata yang terus mengalir tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Lalu kemana perginya kau tadi siang!? Kau meninggalkanku dirumah disaat kau mengajakku pergi berangkat bersama! Apa aku marah?! Apa aku protes?!" Sungmin menggigit bibirnya kuat.

Untuk sesaat suasana menjadi hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara, hanya terdengar isakan kecil dari bibir Sungmin. Tidak ada yang angkat mulut, Kyuhyun pun hanya terdiam tanpa niatan, atau memang karena tidak berani berbicara.

"Hiks.."

Kyuhyun tertegun.

"Kyu, aku lelah. Aku ingin istirahat. Tolong biarkan aku tidur, hiks." suara Sungmin mulai melemah, namun isakkan isakkan masih bisa terdengar. Dihapusnya lagi air mata yang terus mengalir di kedua pipinya. kakinya mulai kembali terasa lemas, dan Sungmin menyadari itu.

"Keluarlah Kyu, kembali ke kamarmu…" perintahnya melembut.

Sungmin segera melepaskan cengkramannya dibaju Kyuhyun, dan berjalan perlahan ke arah kasur. Langkahnya terpaksa sedikit ia seret. Berjalan memunggungi Kyuhyun yang masih tetap terdiam disana.

Sungmin tidak peduli betapa kerasnya dia membentak Kyuhyun barusan. Biarlah Kyuhyun sadar betapa menderitanya Sungmin selama ini. Biarlah Kyuhyun dapat mengoreksi semua kesalahan pada dirinya. Biar Kyuhyun sadar bahwa ada pihak lain yang selalu disakiti oleh tindakan semena mena Kyuhyun.

Perlahan Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur. Sengaja ia tidur dalam keadaan tubuhnya yang memunggungi Kyuhyun. Sungmin tak sanggup menatap wajah itu untuk hari ini. Hatinya sudah terlalu sakit hanya karena kejadian ini.

Matanya ia paksakan terpejam, meski air masih terus mengalir dari celah celah mata.

"Selamat malam, Kyu." Ucap Sungmin, menyadari sosok Kyuhyun masih berada di kamarnya. Hanya sebuah ucapan selamat malam. Tanpa ciuman, tanpa pelukan. Hanya sebuah ucapan yang bahkan terkesan dipaksakan.

Dari sisi lain, dapat terlihat wajah Kyuhyun memandangi punggung istrinya. Raut diwajahnya tidak bisa terbaca dengan jelas oleh siapapun, entah itu raut sedih, menyesal, gelisah, marah. Entahlah, hanya Kyuhyun sendiri yang tau bagaimana rasa hatinya sekarang.

"Maaf." Bisik Kyuhyun pelan, sangat pelan, tepat sebelum Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan kamar itu. Tak lupa ia matikan lampu juga menutup pintu kamar.

Ruangan kembali hening.

**_'Hanya itu?' _**Sungmin membatin pilu. Sebelah tangannya meraih dadanya yang kembali terasa ngilu. Tangisnya kembali pecah. Sekuat tenaga Sungmin menahan isakkannya agar tidak terdengar sampai keluar. Meski dadanya sesak karena menangis tertahan.

**_'Bodoh, memangnya kau bisa berharap apa?'_**

**_'Sungmin bodoh, memangnya dia bisa melakukan apa? Berlutut didepanmu? Memberi bunga? Sambil berkata maaf? Janga berharap terlalu banyak!'_**

**_'Dia tidak mencintaimu. Dia membencimu. Dia hanya memperbudak dirimu. Dia hanya ingin memiliki tubuhmu!'_**

**_'Kau bodoh.. mengapa kau bisa sampai hilang kendali? Mengapa kau bisa sampai membentak dan memarahi dia? Dia pasti bingung dengan dirimu.'_**

**_'sebenarnya. Apa alasan kau bisa marah? Kau cemburu? Kau kesal melihat dia meninggalkanmu begitu saja? Kau kesal melihat dia bersama orang lain?'_**

"Ini membingungkan."

"Ini perasaan yang begitu…. ambigu."

"Perasaan macam apa ini…"

**=oO Look at Me Oo=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Heung ff macam apa ini -_-" gaseru, ga ada konfliknya, abal dan yahhh saya tau saya bukanlah author yang berbakat.**

**Banyak yang nungguin Sungmin hamil, huehehehe :33 tenang, Sungmin bakal author buat hamil wkwk. Tapi itu nanti, kira kira pas chapter 3/4/5 '-')9 sabar yaw**

**Akhir akhir ini author lagi ga semangat nulis, sebenernya ini ff hampir author tinggal berbulan bulan dan sudah mulai jamuran di laptop. Dan author lagi pengen curhat nih. Author males nulis gara gara main ROLEPLAYER. Huaaa gila -,_- nilai author sampe anjlok banget malahan gara gara tiap hari, tiap jam tiap detik yang dipandangi ya kalo bukan layar laptop ya layar ponsel. Main RP itu seru sangattt kau tahu(?). bikin ketagihan dan kecanduan huaaaa. **

**Curhat dikit boleh ya? Gapunya tempat curhat sih, miris wkwk. Iya intinya author lagi males nulis aja gitu -,_- pengen nangis rasanya kalo udah males malesan nulis. Berasa ga bertanggung jawab *eaa. Etapi emang bener ih, ciyusan. Rasanya otak ngeblank pas ada di depan layar komputer. Ide cerita udah ada, tapi mengekspresikan itu semua menjadi tulisan adalah sebuah tantangan terbesar.**

**Btw review review dong ;_; author ga akan nulis lagi kalo ga ada yang review #ngambek. Ya kan semangat author nulis dari kalian. Kalian ga review sama aja ga ada yang mau baca, ga ada yang suka heung. Kalo ga ada yang suka buat apa dilanjut? Betul ga?**

**MAKANYA BUAT READER. TOLONG REVIEW YANG BANYAKK '-')9**

**UNTUK SEKARANG AUTHOR MINTA MAAF GABISA BALASIN REVIEW, JUJUR AUTHOR TERHARU PAS LIAT REVIEW YANG BISA DIBILANG LUMAYAN HEBAT :"")**

**SEKALI LAGI GAMSHA BUAT YANG RELA RELAIN MATANYA SAKIT BUAT BACA FF INI. AKU CINTA KALIAN PARA READERS. APALAGI YANG MAU REVIEW. HUIDIH AUTHOR KASIH CIUM :* DITAMBAH PELUK HANGAT KALO MAU {} **

**[Btw kalian punya indra keberapa sampe bisa nebak nebak cerita sampe nyenggol jatoh gedebrug(?) bener gitu? (˙▿˙?) ]**

**TAPI INTINYA AKU CINTA KALIAN SEMUA(?) (っ￣****³￣****)っ AI LOF YUHH ****/tebar confetti/**

**Sign,**

**-Yuki ( Yoonmingi)-**

**-The Queen of Emot- **


	3. Chapter 3

**Judul : Look at Me**

**Author : Han YoonGi/ Lee YoonGi/ Yuki/ .Yoonmingi**

**Kategori : Yaoi, NC-21, Lemon, Boys Love, MPREG. WARNING! **

**Rate : T**

**Cast :**

- **Lee Sungmin**

- **Cho Kyuhyun**

- **Other Cast**

**Summary : ****_'Bisakah kau lihat aku disini?'_**** Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah saat Kyuhyun menjadikan Sungmin sebagai budak seks. Namun Sungmin tidak protes, karena dia sendiri menikmatinya. Mereka melakukan semua itu tanpa dilandasi cinta. Namun siapa sangka salah satu diantara mereka ada yang menyimpan rasa? **

**Note : heung ._. untuk chapter kali ini jangan harap ada NC. Ngahahahahaha xD mau dibikin romantis romantisnya dulu oke? ._.v dan jangan protes kalo konfliknya kurang banyak. Karena memang khusus disini, partnya mereka lagi pada romantis romantisnya :33**

**Happy reading ;)**

**Semoga tidak mengecewakan**

**MAAF BUAT TYPOOOOO YANG BERSERAKAN ;_;**

* * *

==oO **Look at Me **Oo==

**.**

.

Tempat berceritanya selama ini hanyalah Donghae. Donghae selalu mengerti bagaimana keadaan Sungmin. Dan Donghae tidak pernah merasa keberatan sedikitpun mendengar curahan hatinya. Kadang Donghae bertingkah konyol dan membuat Sungmin terkikik dalam untaian kalimatnya. Itu cukup menghibur, sangat menghibur malah.

Kadang Donghae sering terbawa emosi saat Sungmin menceritakan bagaimana buruknya hubungan rumah tangga antara Kyuhyun dan dirinya.

Seperti saat ini, Donghae tampak menceramahi Sungmin habisa habisan. Menasihati bagaimana seharusnya hubungan rumah tangga itu dilandasi cinta. Bukan hanya sex atau perjanjian semata. Namun, tak pernah sekalipun Donghae mengusulkan ide tentang perceraian. Lagipula Sungmin tidak pernah berniat menceraikan Kyuhyun, itu terasa sulit bagi Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya dan sesekali mengangguk. Semua yang dikatakan Donghae memang benar.

Hanya mewujudkannya saja yang sangat sulit.

Menciptakan cinta diantara hubungan rumah tangga Kyuhyun dan Sungmin?

Bagaimana bisa menciptakan perasaan cinta jika Sungmin saja bingung dengan peraasaan yang dia miliki sekarang? Apalagi Kyuhyun, apa dia bisa mencintai Sungmin? Jelas jelas tidak akan bisa. Dan sepertinya itu mustahil.

Ini begitu rumit..

Sungmin menghela nafas. Dia kini sedang berada dikantin kampus bersama Donghae.

Sungmin menatap makanan didepannya dengan pandangan menjijikkan. Yatuhan, makanan itu tampak bukan makanan yang pantas untuk dimakan, pikirnya. Selera makannya tiba tiba menghilang saat berada dikantin kampus, padahal ini sudah waktunya makan siang.

Tangannya menjauhkan makanan itu sedikit demi sedikit. Setidaknya dengan tidak melihat makanan itu, dia tidak perlu merasa mual. "Sepertinya aku kurang enak badan." Gumam Sungmin pelan.

"Huh? Kau sakit?" Donghae tampak panik.

"Hm, tidak. Hanya kurang enak badan. Nafsu makanku hilang. Perutku sedang tidak bisa diajak kompromi." Ucap Sungmin lemah.

Donghae menatap Sungmin bingung. "Kau.. hamil?"

…

'PLETAK'

"Yak! Dasar namja bodoh. Mana mungkin aku hamil. Kau kira aku wanita?!" umpat Sungmin kesal. Sebuah jitakan indah mendarat di kepala Donghae. Membuat Donghae meringis mengusap bagian kepalanya yang terkena jitak.

"Sakit bodoh! Aish." Kini giliran Donghae yang mengumpat kesal.

"Kau manusia dari planet mana? Mana mungkin pria hamil." Sungmin menggerutu.

"Mungkin saja mengingat ibumu seorang pria. Apa yang tidak mungkin?" perkataan Donghae membuat Sungmin tertegun. Kembali Sungmin teringat dengan ibunya yang sudah lama tiada.

Pandangan Sungmin berubah sendu. Iya, Sungmin ingat ibunya adalah seorang pria. Aneh, tapi memang nyata adanya. Pikirannya melayang entah jauh kemana. Yang jelas kalimat Donghae membuat Sungmin memikirkan itu terus terusan. Sungmin menundukan kepalanya.

Masalah..

Masalah besar jika Sungmin memang benar benar hamil. Meski kemungkinannya sangat kecil.

Jika memang Sungmin hamil, siapa yang mau bertanggung jawab? Bukankah dengan adanya anak malah mempersulit hubungan rumah tangganya? Apa Kyuhyun sudah siapa mempunyai anak? Apa Kyuhyun rela menerima anak itu jika memang benar Sungmin hamil?

**_'Kurasa Kyuhyun tidak akan mau menerima.' _**Sungmin membatin pilu.

Sebuah tangan menggenggam tangan Sungmin lembut. Sungmin mendongak dan melihat Donghae tersenyum lembut. Sangat lembut dan membuat kegundahan hatinya sedikit sirna.

"Jangan sedih, kau masih bisa membicarakan ini semua nanti. Semua akan ada jalannya." Donghae berujar lembut. Suaranya mampu membuat Sungmin merasa tenang saat itu juga.

Donghae tersenyum lagi. Manis, senyuman yang sangat manis.

"Gomawo, Donghae-ah. Kau memang selalu mengerti." Sungmin balas tersenyum.

Donghae terkekeh. Kemudian memasang tampang berpikir sambil terus menatap wajah Sungmin yang terlihat lebih pucat hari ini.

"Lagipula kejadian pria yang hamil itu langka. Kau tidak perlu resah seperti itu." Donghae mengacak ngacak rambut Sungmin gemas.

Sungmin ikut terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Namun bukan berarti kau tidak mungkin bisa hamil. Cobalah periksa ke dokter. Hahaha." Tawa meledek terdengar dari Donghae.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Dia memutar bola matanya tanda kesal. Ingin sekali Sungmin melayangkan satu jitakan indah lagi.

Donghae berdeham pelan. "Hei, aku serius kali ini." Raut wajah Donghae berubah seketika. Kembali ke wajahnya yang terlihat serius. Dan menatap Sungmin lekat.

"Periksakan ke dokter. Aku takut kalau ternyata kau sakit. Atau.. kau ingin aku temani?" tawar Donghae.

"Ah tidak usah tidak usah. Kau kira aku anak kecil? Aku bisa sendiri." Tolak Sungmin halus. Kembali Sungmin tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Donghae bahwa dirinya tidak apa apa. "Lagipula aku hanya merasa pusing sedikit. Tidak lebih." Sungmin meyakinkan.

Donghae menarik nafas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Berhati hatilah Min. Jika ada apa apa, atau suamimu berniat menyakiti. Hubungi saja aku! Aku pasti ada setiap saat hehe."

"Siap bos!" ucap Sungmin tegas layaknya tentara, tapi tetap tidak bisa jauh dari kesan imut dan manis.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Habiskan makananmu, kau belum makan kan? biar aku yang bayar."

"Eh?"

"Sudah jangan protes. Karena ini aku yang bayar, kau wajib menghabiskannya." Donghae mendorong lagi makanan yang berada hampir diujung meja itu hingga ketengah, tepatnya berada dihadapan Sungmin.

"Dalam rangka apa ini?" tanya Sungmin.

"Hm, hitung hitung aku ingin berterimakasih karena kau telah mempertemukanku dengan Eunhyuk. Dan membuatku tidak lagi terus mengejar cintamu hehe." Ujar Donghae, yang jelas jelas itu hanyalan gurauan.

Tawa Sungmin meledak. "Ah baiklah, aku mengerti."

==oO **Look at Me **Oo==

Dari sisi lain, tampak seseorang dengan mata tajam memperhatikan gerak gerik Sungmin dan Donghae. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari kegiatan kedua orang itu. Menyiratkan tatapan benci dan tidak suka.

Tangan orang itu mengepal erat.

Tawa lepas Sungmin sempat terdengar beberapa kali. Menandakan Sungmin sedang kelewat senang saat itu. Sungmin tampak menikmati semua waktunya bersama Donghae, sangat jelas terlihat dari senyumnya. Padahal orang itu jarang jarang melihat Sungmin tertawa lepas saat Sungmin sedang bersamanya.

Apakah Sungmin bahagia saat bersama Donghae?

Amarah orang itu tampak makin meluap saat melihat beberapa adegan mesra diantara Sungmin dan Donghae.

Apalagi saat dilihatnya Donghae menggenggam mesra tangan Sungmin. Memberikan tatapan hangat. Ditambah senyuman yang amat sangat manis. Terlalu manis jika untuk diberikan hanya pada seorang sahabat. Genggaman tangan mereka juga tampak begitu erat. Seakan hubungan mereka melebihi sahabat.

Menjijikkan, pikirnya.

"Lee.. Donghae." Darahnya mendidih seketika saat bibirnya mengucap nama itu pelan.

==oO **Look at Me **Oo==

Donghae berjalan santai dikoridor kampus. Sesekali dilihatnya sekeliling sambil terus berjalan menuju kelasnya. Pelajaran pak guru bodoh itu mewajibkan Donghae untuk masuk. Mau tidak mau Donghae meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri dikantin.

Padahal dia sangat merindukan moment moment kebersamaannya dengan Sungmin. Tapi bukan berarti Donghae mempunyai niatan untuk kembali mencintai Sungmin.

Hanya merindukan. Tidak lebih. Apa itu salah?

Senyum kecil terlukis dibibirnya saat mengingat dulu dia adalah salah satu namja beruntung yang bisa mendapatkan hati seorang lee Sungmin. Meski sekarang sudah tidak bisa. Setidaknya Donghae bangga pernah memiliki Sungmin.

Moment dimana dia bisa menggengam tangan Sungmin. Menatap lekat dua bola mata Sungmin. Tersenyum manis hanya untuk Sungmin seorang.

Itu dulu.

Sekarang dia sudah memiliki Eunhyuk.

Harusnya Donghae ingat dia sudah memiliki Eunhyuk. Dan tentu saja Donghae ingat. Karena Eunhyuk-lah yang membantu Donghae untuk berpaling dari Sungmin. Eunhyuklah yang membantu Donghae menemukan cinta baru. Eunhyuklah orang yang mampu membuat Donghae membukakan hatinya kembali untuk cinta. Cintanya pada Eunhyuk..

Donghae terus saja menikmati lamunannya tanpa menyadari sepasang kaki mengikuti langkahnya. Langkah kaki itu terus saja makin mendekat. Namun Donghae dengan bodohnya masih terus tersenyum senyum menikmata dunia khayal dan lamunannya.

hingga Donghae menyadari sebuah tangan menahan bahunnya dan menarik paksa. Donghae tersentak kaget saat tangan itu menarik paksa Donghae untuk melihat kebelakang dan mengetahui siapa gerangan orang yang bertingkah kurang ajar tersebut.

"Yak apa apan kau––Kyu?" umpatan Donghae terputus saat melihat siapa orang kurang ajar itu. Matanya terbelalak.

Benar, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau, Donghae? Benar?" tanya Kyuhyun santai. Yang sebenarnya di dalam hati Kyuhyun sudah sangat menahan emosi.

Donghae mengangguk singkat "Benar. Kau Kyuhyun kan?" balas Donghae tak kalah santai.

"Kau benar. Baiklah, jika kita sudah saling menganal tidak perlu ada lagi perkenalan. Aku orangnya lebih suka to the point. Jadi bisa kita bicara?"

"Tentu." Donghae melirik jam tangannya sekilas. "Jam kuliahku masih setengah jam lagi. Apa itu cukup?"

"Sangat cukup."

"Baik, kau ingin berbicara apa?"

"Sebenarnya ini tentang.." Kyuhyun berdeham untuk menyiapkan kelanjutan dari kata katanya. Ditatapnya Donghae yang kini mungkin penasaran akan kelanjutan kalimatnya.

Donghae sendiri balas menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh tanda tanya. Donghae tidak pernah sekalipun berbicara dengan orang ini. Ini yang pertama mungkin. Yang Donghae tau tentang Kyuhyun hanyalah Kyuhyun yang merupakan suami Sungmin. Dan ketenaran Kyuhyun dikampus karena ketampanan wajahnya juga sifat yang suka memainkan wanita.

Rahang Donghae menegang ketika teringat Sungmin. Jadi ini pria yang selama ini membuat Sungmin menderita?

"Sungmin, aku tidak suka melihat kedekatanmu dengannya." Ujar Kyuhyun to the point.

==oO **Look at Me **Oo==

"Ini tuan Lee, silahkan anda baca hasilnya sendiri."

Pria berjas putih dan nampak sudah berumur itu dengan senyuman ramahnya menyerahkan sebuah amplop pada Sungmin. Surat putih yang belum Sungmin tahu apa isinya. Nama Sungmin terletak di ujung amplop yang menandakan memang benar surat itu ditujukan untuk Lee Sungmin.

Sungmin mengambil surat itu ragu ragu. Ditatapnya pria berumur dihadapannya dengan tatapan antara takut dan gelisah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat tangannya menyentuh permukaan surat itu.

Ayolah, hanya sebuah surat. Mengapa Sungmin tampak setakut itu?

Memang hanya sebuah surat. Yang sebenarnya Sungmin takutin dari tadi adalah isi dari surat tersebut.

Semoga bukan apa apa.

Perlahan Sungmin membuka amplop itu, sangat sangat perlahan. Bagaikan itu adalah harta karun yang rentan pecah jika hanya dipegang saja.

Dikeluarkan isi suratnya dan dibacanya dengan teliti. Bola matanya bergerak menunjukan bahwa ia sedang membaca isi surat itu dengan serius.

Namun gerakannya terhenti saat membaca kesimpulan dari surat itu.

Seketika itu juga tangan Sungmin melemas. Wajahnya yang sudah pucat bertambah pucat saat mengetahui bagian akhir dari surat tersebut. Jantungnya seakan berhenti seketika. Daranya seakan berenti mengalir saking kagetnya.

Sungmin pias.

Pria yang membaca ekspresi wajah Sungmin kembali tersenyum ramah masih seperti tadi. Dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Sungmin. Seakan mengajak Sungmin untuk berjabat dan memberikan ucapan selamat atas hasil yang berada di kertas tersebut.

"Selamat atas kehamilan anda."

==oO **Look at Me **Oo==

_'Lepaskan Sungmin jika kau hanya membuatnya menderita.'_

_'Sungmin tersiksa hidup bersamamu'_

_'Tidak pernahkah kau berfikir bagaimana menderitanya Sungmin hidup bersamamu? Tidak? Kau memang tidak punya otak untuk memikirkan semua itu.'_

_'Sungmin diam bukan berarti dia suka.'_

_'Sungmin terlalu berharga untuk pria busuk sepertimu.'_

BRAKKK

Kyuhyun membantingkan seluruh buku kampusnya kemeja. Deru nafasnya terdengar kasar dan sarat akan emosi. Dadanya naik turun seiring dengan nafasnya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Berusaha mengendalikan emosi. Emosinya benar benar sudah sampai puncak. Kyuhyun mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Menstabilkan kembali deru nafasnya yang sempat tidak beraturan

Namun sulit.

Segera dia melihat jam yang menempel di dinding kamar.

21.19

"Mana Sungmin?!" Kyuhyun berteriak. "Dia masih belum pulang?!" Kyuhyun berjalan keluar kamar dan melihat keseluruh penjuru apartmentnya. Mencoba mencari sosok yang sekiranya bisa menghiburnya dikala sedang banyak masalah juga beban pikiran.

Nihil. Tidak ada sosok Sungmin dimana mana. Apartment itu kosong, hanya ada dirinya disana.

"Cih, pasti dia sedang bersama Donghae." Kyuhyun mengacak acak rambutnya frustasi. Dia mengerang kecewa saat pikirannya melayang kembali ke kejadian siang tadi. Saat saat dimana Sungmin tampak begitu mesra dengan Donghae di kantin kampus. Dan itu dia liat oleh matanya sendiri.

Sungmin dan Donghae. Dihadapannya.

"Awas saja kalu dia pulang aku akan––"

"Aku pulang."

Kyuhyun menghentikan umpatan umpatannya saat disadari sebuah suara pintu terbuka disusul suara merdu namun terdengar lemah, dari arah pintu depan. Sungminlah orang yang baru saja datang.

Sungmin langsung masuk dan melewati Kyuhyun tanpa bertanya apapun. Pandangannya kosong dan terus lurus kedepan. Sepertinya Sungmin tak menyadari bahwa dia baru saja melewati sosok Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun ternganga lebar saat mendapati Sungmin melewatinya begitu saja tanpa ada sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya. Setidaknya ucapan selamat malam, namun ini tidak sama sekali.

"––Min? kau baru pulang? Kemana saja? Apa jam kuliahmu sampai semalam ini?" Kyuhyun segera memberondong Sungmin dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Sungmin tetap berjalan lurus seakan tidak terjadi apa apa.

Kyuhyun mulai geram.

Ditariknya bahu Sungmin kasar, sama seperti saat Kyuhyun menarik bahu Donghae siang tadi. Membuat Sungmin tersentak kaget dan membalikkan badannya.

"Ah–Kyu.." Sungmin meringis kecil memegangi bahunya yang sempat terkena tarikan kasar Kyuhyun. Bahkan untuk memarahi Kyuhyun saja Sungmin enggan. Hanya meringis kecil. Dirinya terlalu lelah hari ini.

"Kau tahu aku berdiri disini? Lalu mengapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?!" nada suara Kyuhyun makin meninggi.

Sungmin mengatupkan bibirnya rapat rapat. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan tidak bersinar seperti biasanya. Matanya merah entah karena sakit, perih, atau habis menangis. Hanya perasaan Kyuhyun atau memang benar, tapi dia melihat Sungmin tampak lebih kurus dan kecil. Kyuhyun dapat dengan jelas merasakan betapa lemahnya Sungmin saat Kyuhyun menarik bahunya kasar. Tidak ada perlawanan seperti yang lalu lalu.

Tidak biasanya Sungmin hanya diam.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Min." suara Kyuhyun mulai melembut. Ditatapnya mata foxy yang kini bahkan sudah tidak terlihat bersinar lagi.

"Kyu, maaf aku baru pulang. Aku baru pulang dari dokter." Jawab Sungmin jujur tanpa menyebutkan bagian penting dari kegiatannya barusan. Meskipun Sungmin tidak menceritakan semuanya, setidaknya Sungmin sempat mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan tadi.

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya. "K-kau sakit?"

Sungmin mengangguk lemah. "Sepertinya begitu, maaf aku tidak sempat mengabarimu. Maaf telah membuatmu marah dan menunggu." Ditundukkan kepalanya dalam tak sanggup melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun sedang marah besar tepat sebelum Sungmin masuk kedalam apartment itu.

"Kau tidak membuatku marah, kau membuatku khawatir." Kyuhyun mengelus lembut kepala Sungmin. Perasaan bersalah terbersit begitu saja. Kalau saja Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin sedang sakit, mungkin dia akan menawarkan diri ikut dan mendampingi Sungmin ke dokter.

Kyuhyun makin mendekatkan diri, lalu menarik dagu Sungmin perlahan. Diangkatnya dagu itu dan membuat Sungmin sedikit mendongak. Kyuhyun menyelami kedua bola mata Sungmin dan menemukan kesakitan juga kepedihan di dalamnya. Kyuhyun tau Sungmin menderita.

"Istirahatlah." Ucap Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sedikit menyunggingkan senyum terpaksa di bibirnya. Dan membiarkan Sungmin untuk berlalu menuju kamar.

Sungmin mengangguk lemah. Sungmin menyeret pelan kakinya untuk segera sampai dikamar. Namun pada dasarnya Sungmin benar benar sudah tidak kuat berjalan. Kakinya sudah lemas sedari tadi. Sehingga tubuh itu sedikit oleng kebelakang.

Beruntung Kyuhyun masih ada dibelakangnya. Dengan cekatan Kyuhyun menahan tubuh Sungmin agar tidak jatuh membentur lantai yang keras.

"Gwaenchanha?" Kyuhyun tampak panik. Diangkatnya tubuh Sungmin pelan, membantu Sungmin untuk berdiri kembali.

"Ngh, aku tidak apa apa Kyu." Sungmin berujar lemah. Kyuhyun tidak percaya, Sungmin pasti berbohong. Jelas jelas Sungmin hampir pingsan tadi. Jika tidak ada Kyuhyun yang menahan bagaimana jadinya?

Sungmin menguatkan kembali kaki kakinya, menguatkan tubuh serta fisiknya agar bisa berjalan menuju kamarnya. Kyuhyun tampak tidak tega melihat keadaan istrinya yang luar biasa buruk.

"Biar aku bantu.." dengan satu gerakan cepat, Sungmin kini sudah berada di gendongan Kyuhyun. Sungmin kini sepenuhnya sadar. Dia kaget saat melihat dada Kyuhyun berada dihadapannya. Wajahnya memerah.

"Kyu, a–aku bisa jalan sendiri." Protes Sungmin.

"Tidak, kondisimu terlalu buruk. Kau pasti tidak kuat berjalan." Balas Kyuhyun tak mau kalah. Dibawanya tubuh lemah itu ke kamar Sungmin. Dia pasti lebih nyaman tidur dikamarnya sendiri.

Sampai dikamar, Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh itu dikasur. Perlakuannya kali ini benar benar manis dan lembut. Diraihnya selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Sungmin yang tampak makin pucat.

"Apa kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin tidak menjawab, sebuah hal terlintas dipikirannya. Ingin dia meminta hal itu pada Kyuhyun. Namun dia ragu apa Kyuhyun mau mengabulkan permintaannya tersebut. Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Tampaknya sebuah gelengan ditambah keraguan.

"Baiklah," Kyuhyun menunduk dan mengecup kening Sungmin pelan. "Tidurlah, jika ada yang kau inginkan bilang padaku. Jalja.." tubuh tegap itu pun mulai berbalik menuju keluar kamar. Bermaksud untuk membiarkan Sungmin sendiri. Memberi waktu agar istrinya dapat beristirahat dengan nyaman.

Tapi sebuah tangan menahannya saat Kyuhyun baru saja membalikkan tubuh. Kyuhyun melirik si empunya tangan tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sungmin? Tatapan Kyuhyun berubah heran dan penuh tanda tanya.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya saat melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang seperti itu. Susah payah dia merangkai kata untuk mengutarakan semua maksudnya.

"T–tolong temani aku tidur." Wajah Sungmin bersemu merah menahan malu.

Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ini begitu menggoda, pikirnya. Bisa saja Kyuhyun menerkam Sungmin saat malam nanti. Apalagi Sungmin sendiri yang meminta Kyuhyun untuk menemaninya. Bukankah Sungmin harusnya tau apa resiko mengajak seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidur bersama?

Ah tidak. Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat, mencoba mengusir pikiran pikiran kotor dari otaknya. Kyuhyun harusnya tahu, Sungmin sedang sakit, Sungmin butuh perhatian. Bukan sex.

"Baiklah, aku mau menemanimu." Kyuhyun mulai ikut merebahkan dirinya dikasur yang sama dengan Sungmin. Tak lupa dia menarik selimut sehingga menutupi hampir sebagian tubuh mereka.

Sungmin merasakan sebuah tangan mengelus pinggangnya, dan menarik tubuh Sungmin hingga tubuh itu berada dipelukan kyuhyun. Sungmin terkesiap.

"Hm.. ng Kyu aku––" kata kata Sungmin terpotong saat bibir Kyuhyun menyapu bibirnya lembut. Mengecupnya ringan dan meninggalkan kesan manis dibibir Sungmin. Menciumnya tanpa disertai lumatan, hanya mendiamkan bibir mereka saling menempel.

"Tidurlah." Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sesekali tangannya elus pelan kepala Sungmin, memainkan rambut indahnya. Hingga usapan itu berakhir di punggung Sungmin.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya menikmati semua sentuhan yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya.

Menikmati betapa hangatnya pelukan Kyuhyun.

Menikmati betapa manisnya saat bibir Kyuhyun mengecup bibirnya berkali kali.

Menikmati semua sentuhan Kyuhyun ditubuhnya, yang selalu berhasil membuat Sungmin nyaman.

Sungmin tidak pernah rela jika semua sentuhan ini diberikan kepada orang lain. Sungmin tidak suka saat bibir Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya menempel pada bibir wanita lain. Sungmin tidak rela. Apa Kyuhyun juga memberikan semua sentuhan ini kepada wanita lain? Mungkin itulah pertanyaan yang kini berputar terus diotaknya.

Dia ingin semua sentuhan ini hanya untuknya.

**_'Ini begitu hangat.' _**Sungmin mulai merasa hatinya pun tersentuh oleh semua perlakuan hangat nan manis dari Kyuhyun untuknya.

"Nyaman." Gumam Sungmin tak sadar. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Seakan memberikan isyarat agar Kyuhyun dapat memeluknya lebih erat lagi. Agar Kyuhyun mau menyentuhnya lebih manis dan lembut lagi.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar ini ikut tersenyum. Jujur, dia sangat senang luar biasa saat tahu Sungmin merasa nyaman didalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Dengan berani Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin jauh lebih dalam ke dalam dekapannya.

**_'Sampain kapan aku bisa merasakan hangatnya dekapanmu?'_**

**_'Sampai kapan aku bisa merasakan sentuhan bibirmu?'_**

**_'Sampai kapan aku bisa terus merasakan kenyamanan ini?'_**

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnyanya saat dipikirannya kembali terlintas hal hal aneh. Pemikiran pemikiran tentang kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun kembali muncul.

Sungmin tau dia egois. Dia ingin Kyuhyun selamanya memperlakukan Sungmin manis dan lembut seperti ini. Dia ingin Kyuhyun terus mendekapnya sampai kapanpun. Dia ingin selamanya bersama Kyuhyun.

Tapi, bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Ada pihak lain yang butuh keadilan. Kyuhyun pun sama. Kyuhyun pasti ingin melakukan hal lain. Kyuhyun tidak akan mungkin bersikap manis setiap saat setiap waktu pada Sungmin. Apalagi Kyuhyun bukan tipe orang yang romantis.

Sungmin sadar perlakuan Kyuhyun yang luar biasa manis ini hanya sebatas kasihan. Kasihan melihat tubuhnya yang sedang sakit dan lemah. Mungkin Kyuhyun juga merasa bersalah karena telah membentaknya kemarin. Dan Kyuhyun hanya ingin minta maaf dengan cara ini. Tidak lebih.

Setidaknya, untuk saat ini, biarlah Sungmin merasakan betapa nyamannya semua sentuhan manis itu. Meski hanya sebuah sentuhan tanpa arti karena Kyuhyun biasa memberikan semua sentuhan itu pada wanita wanita lain. Entah sampai kapan semua ini bisa bertahan lama. Menyedihkan.

**_'Kyu, jangan pernah berhenti memelukku seperti ini.'_**

**_'Jangan pernah berhenti memberikan semua sentuhan manis itu padaku.'_**

**_'Aku sangat menyukainya.'_**

Sungmin makin memejamkan matanya rapat. Hingga dirinya mulai terlelap didalam dekapan hangat seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mulai rilex dan masuk kedalam dunia mimpi.

Sungmin mulai terbuai dalam indahnya buaian mimpi.

…

"Min? kau sudah tidur?"

…

Sungmin hampir saja tertidur kalau saja sebuah suara tidak mengintrupsi kegiatan tidurnya. Pasti suara Kyuhyun, dan memang benar suara Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berdecak sebal. "Ugh, baru saja tertidur saat kau berbicara padaku." Bibirnya mengerucut sambil menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi yang dibuat kesal.

"M-maaf, apa aku mengganggu?" Kyuhyun tampak benar benar merasa bersalah.

"Tidak, kau tidak menggangngu. Yang penting aku masih bisa tidur nanti." Sungmin menggeliat kecil didalam pelukan Kyuhyun, matanya kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang daritadi terus memandangi wajahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf soal yang kemaren, ya.. ng.. kau tahu kita bertengkar." Kyuhyun mengusap tengkuknya sendiri, bingung bagaimana cara penyampaian kalimat yang bagus untuk Sungmin.

"Tidak dimaafkan."

"Mwo? T–tapi.. kukira kau sudah memaafkanku." Nada suara Kyuhyun merendah, dia tampak murung dan menyesal. Tapi Sungmin malah terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak kumaafkan, karena memang aku tidak marah." Sungmin mencium pipi Kyuhyun sekilas, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum lebar tanda bahwa memang ia tidak pernah marah pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bernafas lega, dicubitnya batang hidung Sungmin pelan. "Ish, kau membuatku jantungan Cho Sungmin." Wajah Kyuhyun berubah sumringah. Dia tidak percaya setelah pertengkaran hebatnya kemaren, dengan semudah itu Sungmin memaafkannya. Beruntung sekali kau Cho, memiliki istri seperti dia. Kau pasti menyesal jika menyia nyiakan istri seperti itu. Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin lagi.

Sungmin terkekeh.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kutanyakan Min." lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Apa? Cepat tanyakan sebelum aku tertidur." Perintahnya.

"Donghae." Ucap Kyuhyun cepat.

Seketika suasana hening, senyum Sungmin perlahan mulai hilang. Wajahnya nampak menunjukan ekspresi kekagetan karena hal yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Kyuhyun adalah, Donghae.

Sungmin terbatuk kecil, lalu mulai melanjutkan untuk bertanya. "Kenapa dengan Donghae?" wajah Sungmin tampak sedikit menegang saat pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulutnya. Memang bisa diakui bahwa awal pertengkaran Sungmin dan Kyuhyun adalah Donghae, karena salah paham lebih tepatnya.

"Aku.. ng––melihatmu bermesraan dengannya di kantin tadi. M–maksudku––berpegangan tangan––bertatapan ng––aish." Kyuhyun mengacak ngacak rambutnya frustasi, bingung cara menyampaikan kalimat yang tepat dan tidak terkesan menyinggung.

Sungmin mengangguk kecil, "Aku mengerti."

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat melihatku berdua dengan Donghae?" Sungmin merutuki dirinya sendiri saat menyadari pertanyaan bodoh yang keluar dari bibirnya. Bukankah itu terkesan ingin mengetahui perasaan kyuhyun padanya? Masih bagus bila Kyuhyun menjawab cemburu, dan itu memang jawaban yang Sungmin harapkan saat ini.

"Benci, aku tidak mau melihatmu bersama pria lain."

"Mengapa kau benci?" lagi lagi bibir Sungmin tidak kuat untuk menahan hasrat ingin bertanya.

"Karena.. kau istriku. Tak sepantasnya kau berduaan dengan pria lain." Jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersenyum kecut. Masih sama dengan jawaban kemarin. Terkesan egois, menuntut, semaunya. Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah mengerti.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening. "Maksudmu?" ditariknya dagu Sungmin hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi. Ditatapnya lagi mata Sungmin, menyelaminya untuk mengetahui maksud kalimat Sungmin barusan..

"Aku juga tidak suka melihatmu bersama wanita lain––" Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"––semua orang lebih tepatnya, Kyu." Wajah Sungmin memerah. Dia malu mengatakannya, tapi memang itu semua harus dikatakan. Sungmin benar benar tidak suka. SANGAT tidak suka. Sungmin tidak suka melihat Kyuhyun bercumbu mesra dengan semua orang, berpelukan dan berbagi kasih dengan orang lain. Padahal jelas Kyuhyun sudah beristri.

Kyuhyun terkejut saat mendengarnya. Bibirnya terbuka seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Sungmin segera menundukkan wajahnya, bisa bisa dia lebih malu karena wajahnya makin merah saat ini. Belum lagi jantungnya yang makin berdebar kencang saat dirasakan Kyuhyun hanya diam tanpa berkata apa apa. Kecewa? Mungkin.

Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun pasti menganggap Sungmin gila dan salah bicara, atau pendengaran Kyuhyun yang kurang baik. Sungmin merasa bodoh. Harusnya dia tidak mengatakan hal itu, bisa saja Kyuhyun langsung menjauhinya karena jijik melihat Sungmin.

Jijik mengetahui kenyataan bahwa selama ini Sungmin tidak suka melihat Kyuhyun berdekatan dengan wanita lain, semua orang bahkan.

Jijik mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Sungmin cemburu.

Dada Sungmin kembali sesak. Dicengkramnya baju Kyuhyun kuat, bibirnya mengatup rapat menahan desakan untuk terisak hebat di depan Kyuhyun. Namun semuanya gagal.

Sungmin kembali menangis, airmatanya mengalir tanpa bisa ditahan.

Sungmin terisak.

"Min, benarkah itu? Apa kau benar tidak suka melihatku dengan wanita lain?"

Sungmin terdiam, dia terlalu malu untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Jawab Min." Kyuhyun menyadari Sungmin menangis. Bahu Sungmin bergetar hebat, Kyuhyun dapat merasakan isakkannya yang begitu memilukan.

"Jika aku bilang bahwa aku benci melihatmu bersama wanita lain bagaimana? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sungmin berkata parau ditengah isakkannya. Dia terus menunduk tanpa mau membalas tatapan Kyuhyun yang sarat akan kebingungan.

Pelan dapat Sungmin rasakan tangan Kyuhyun kembali memeluknya, membawa tubuh Sungmin kedalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Mendekapnya lebih hangat. Membiarkan Sungmin menangis didada itu. Membiarkan Sungmin meluapkan sedikit sesak didadanya.

Dalam diam mereka saling berpelukan. Membagi kehangatan juga ketenangan. Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun sedang berusaha meredamkan isakkan Sungmin, menenangkannya hingga Sungmin dapat berpikir jernih ketika berada dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Dan benar saja, dalam sekejap Sungmin sudah berhenti menangis. Meski sesekali Kyuhyun dapat mendengar sisa isakkan kecil dari mulut Sungmin.

"Jika kau tidak suka, mengapa kau tidak bilang dari awal?" tangan Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Sungmin pelan. Dikecupnya kepala itu berkali kali.

"Aku tahu siapa aku. Aku tidak berhak melarangmu." Ucap Sungmin ketus.

"Tapi kau istriku, kau berhak melarangku."

Sungmin diam.

"Kau tahu? Selama ini aku menunggu, menunggu agar kau melarangku berdekatan dengan wanita lain. Aku sengaja menunggumu mengatakannya––" kemudian Kyuhyun terdiam, berhasil membuat Sungmin gelisah menunggu penjelasan Kyuhyun berakhir. Apakah penjelasan Kyuhyun selanjutnya akan semakin membuat hati Sungmin terluka?

"––Aku ingin tahu bagaimana sikapmu saat melihatku bersama orang lain. Dan aku menyukai, sangat menyukai kenyataan bahwa kau tidak suka." Kyuhyun memeluknya makin erat.

Sungmin terkesiap, benarkah selama ini yang Kyuhyun tunggu hanyalah kalimatnya? Kalimat ketidaksukaannya jika melihat Kyuhyun dengan orang lain? Apa Kyuhyun sebenarnya hanya ingin mempermainkan Sungmin? Atau memang karena ingin membuat Sungmin cemburu? Apa Kyuhyun setelah ini akan memperbaiki sikapnya dan berhenti bermain main dengan banyak orang?

Apa semuanya semudah itu? Apa semuanya akan berakhir bahagia secepat ini?

Tidak mungkin ini berakhir bahagia.

Sungmin mengira ini semua hanya mimpi, apalagi keadaan pikiran juga fisiknya yang sudah benar benar butuh istirahat. Namun yang barusan itu? Apa itu juga hanya khayalan? Apakah Sungmin terlalu berharap hingga bisa mendengar Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu?

Mimpi, mungkin.

Sungmin makin merasa ini mimpi saat tangan Kyuhyun mulai menarik dagu Sungmin lagi. Menghadapkan wajah Sungmin dengan wajahnya, dan menatap Sungmin lekat lekat.

"Dengar aku Min,"

Sungmin dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Kyuhyun diwajahnya, jaraknya terlalu dekat. Mungkin wajah Sungmin sudah memerah lagi saat ini saat menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu sempurna ini.

"Maukah kau, Cho Sungmin mengulang ini semuanya dari awal? Memulainya seperti sepasang penganti yang baru saja menikah? Tanpa saling terdiam, tanpa saling memendam, tanpa saling merahasiakan? Maukah kau?"

Sungmin tercekat. Apa ini benar benar mimpi? Bahkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dalam mimpinya saja Sungmin tidak mampu. Suaranya benar benar tertahan saking terkejutnya.

"Jika kau terdiam, kuanggap sebagai jawaban iya." tanpa aba aba, Kyuhyun makin mendekatkan jarak wajahnya dengan Sungmin. Diciumnya lagi bibir itu sama seperti tadi.

Hanya mengecup tanpa memaksa, hanya mencium tanpa menuntut.

Bahkan ciuman ini terkesan lebih manis dan romantis dari semua ciuman panas yang pernah Kyuhyun berikan untuknya.

Sungmin dapat melihat Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, perlahan Sungmin ikut memejamkan matanya. Menyesapi lebih dalam rasa manis dari ciuman Kyuhyun kali ini.

**_'Yatuhan, jika ini memang mimpi. Tolong jangan bangunkan aku, biarkan aku merasakan kebahagiaan ini meski hanya sementara. Biarkan aku merasakan manisnya hidup ini walaupun hanya sekejap.' _**

**_'Kau berhasil membuatku bahagia untuk kali ini Tuan Cho.'_**

**_'Aku mencintaimu, walau sulit mengatakannya.'_**

Ya, untuk kali ini, biarlah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling tenggelam dalam perasaan mereka. Biarlah untuk kali ini Sungmin bahagia oleh semua perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya.

Meski mereka tidak saling menyatakan cinta. Meski bibir mereka belum pernah mengucap sepatah kata cinta satu sama lain. Bukankah lewat tindakan mereka sudah jelas bahwa mereka saling mencintai?

Mungkin ego mereka yang membuat mereka tidak mau mengakui kalau mereka saling membutuhkan, saling mengasihi, saling menyayangi.

Dan mereka yang tidak mau saling mengakui secara gamblang bahwa mereka saling mencintai.

Semua ada waktunya.

Mereka butuh waktu untuk mengakuinya. Mengakui bahwa perasaan mereka sama. Perasaan cinta.

Cinta memang rumit.

Apa semua berakhir secepat ini? Tentu saja tidak.

Dan untuk berita kehamilan Sungmin.. sssttt! Jangan beritahu siapa siapa, biar ini menjadi rahasia tersendiri. Biar Sungmin yang menyimpannya, dan menjadi kejutan. Sungmin tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya.

Tentu saja untuk Kyuhyun ;)

**.**

**.**

**.**

==oO **Look at Me **Oo==

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC/END**

**.  
.**

**Ulalala~ pasti ini tbc _-_ kalo gitu ngapain saya kasih tanda tbc/end yaa? xD Wkwkwk. Seperti yang sudah saya katakan, saya mau bikin kyumin saling romantis romantisnya dulu :3 Dan disini belum dijelasin bagaimana kyumin bisa menikah. Oke. Kalau mau tau gimana kyumin bisa nikah, nanti di chap depan dikasih tau ;))))) ngehehehe. Sungmin sudah hamil disini, dan Kyuhyun yang bikin Sungmin hamil, bukan saya(?) ._. Sungmin kenapa ngerahasiain ini? Saya juga tidak tahu -_- tapi ini ada hubungannya sama chapter selanjutnya. '-')b**

**Maaf update lama. Kalian tau lah sekarang libur sudah habis :"""((( oh betapa retaknya /3 hati saya(?) tiap hari sekolah, ditambah pelajaran tambahan sekolah, ditambah lagi ada bimbel di luar sampe malem saya remuk n,n heuheu. Ada juga masalah baru yaitu saya baru saja bertengkar hebat dengan teman sekelas yang ternyata sugen shipper, dan akibatnya setiap hari saya dibebani oleh rasa rasa aneh dan galau(?) pengen nyabik nyabik wajah itu orang tau =.= Curcol boleh? -,_-**

**Dan hew, sepertinya sudah banyak yang mengetahui identitas saya -_- seseorang membocorkannya kepada banyak orang grrh. Dan bagi yang sudah tau saya. Tolong jangan sebarkan identitas saya. Ini privasi yunow? ._. **

**di chapter depan saya mau bikin Sungmin menderita lagi. Oh tidak -,_- maafkan saya, tapi Sungmin akan menderita lagi sepertinya. Dan Kyuhyun tidak akan mungkin semudah itu bahagia, ada masanya Kyuhyun tersiksa. Lebih tersiksa daripada Sungmin mungkin ._. buahahahaha *ketawa setan(?)* **

**apa kyumin momentnya kurang romantis? O.o **

**baik, saya disini mau membalas review dengan cara menjawab beberapa pertanyaan reader. Oke cekidot aja. Maaf saya ga nyantumin nama orang yang bertanya, saya pusing liatnya . bukan maksud tidak ramah, dan ingin sombong. Tapi maaf sekali :""( saya sudah membaca semua review dari kalian kok. Dan saya terharu, sangat sangat terharu melihatnya. :"") saya sampai menitikkan air mata saking terharunya *lebayewh* bahkan ada beberapa author favorit saya yang bahkan sudah terkenal juga ikut mereview ff abal dan tidak bermutu ini adaww. Saya benar benar terharu {}**

**.**

**.**

**_Q: Kaki Sungmin kenapa? Kok bisa sampe pincang gitu?_**

**_A: sebenarnya Sungmin bukan pincang, hanya keadaan kakinya yang lemah. Itu yang bikin Sungmin dikit dikit lemes, dikit dikit ga kuat berdiri lama. Yah gara gara Kyuhyun sebenarnya -_-". Kurang jelas? Tunggu next chap yaa ^o^_**

**_._**

**_Q : Kapan Sungmin hamil?_**

**_A: Di part ini Sungmin sudah dinyatakan hamil kok :3 kkk~_**

**_._**

**_Q : Maksud kecelakaan itu apa?_**

**_A: Wahh ternyata masih ada yang belum bisa menebak ya '-'a saya kira kalian sudah tahu semua tentang kecelakaan itu. Kkkk tenang di chapt depan dijelasin xoxoxo ^^_**

**_._**

**_Q: Sebenarnya Kyuhyun cinta gak sih sama Sungmin?_**

**_A: hmm~ bisa dibilang dia masih bimbang dengan perasaannya ke Sungmin. Lebih cenderung dia itu masih cuek dan tidak mementingkan perasaannya. Jadi dia masih belum mengerti bagaimana arti penting Sungmin dalam hidupnya ^^_**

**_._**

**_Q: Main RP juga? _**

**_A: Iyaa~ tapi sekarang udah dikurangin ._. mau UN soalnya hehehe. RP nya dihiatuskan dulu, menulis juga sepertinya harus 'semi hiatus' *curcol*_**

**_._**

**_Q: Kyuhyun pasti dapet balesannya kan?_**

**_A: Oh tentu saja :3 Kyuhyun harus menderita juga disini '-')9 saya tidak rela Kyuhyun berbahagia dengan keadaan Sungmin yang hampir hancur dibuatnya -,_- kita tunggu saja semenderita apa Kyuhyun nantinya kkkk XD_**

**_._**

**_Q: Apa nanti ada slight pair?_**

**_A: Kemungkinan ada ^^ HaeMin akan dimunculkan, yang memang sudah jelas di chapter 2 dan 3 ini sudah ada, namun hanya sebatas hubungan mantan kekasih dari Sungmin. SeoKyu juga mungkin ada -.-v tapi bukan berarti saya suka SuGen. Saya hatersnya malah -,_- *plakk. Hanya sebagai pewarna cerita tidak masalah kan? dan SiMin, akan muncul sedikit saat diakhir cerita._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Hoho apa reader masih ada yang ingin bertanya? ^^ silahkan bertanya lewat review~ saya juga ingin mengucapkan banyak banyak terimakasih bagi yang sudah memberi saran serta masukan yang begitu berarti juga sangat berguna bagi saya, selaku penulis yang masih baru dalam dunia ffn.**

**Maafkan saya jika hasil kerja keras saya masih kurang memuaskan dan masih jauh dari kata sempurna. Saran serta kritik saya terima dengan senang hati ^^ asalkan saran juga kritik itu bermutu dan membuat saya semangat untuk terus berkarya dan berkarya lagi.**

**Maafkan saya jika saya terlalu banyak berkata kata dan menulis. Karena memang hobi saya yang seperti itu.**

**Sekali lagi terimakasih yang sebanyak banyaknya ^^**

**Jeongmal jeongmal kamsahamnida *bow***

**Saranghaeyo readerdeul(?)**

**.**

**Sign,**

**-Yuki- ( .YoonMingi)**

**-Queen of emot(?)-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Judul : Look at Me**

**Author : Han YoonGi/ Lee YoonGi/ Yuki**

**Kategori : Yaoi, M, NC-21, Lemon, Boys Love, MPREG.**

**Rate : untuk chapter ini ****M****! WARNING! **

**Cast :**

- **Lee Sungmin**

- **Cho Kyuhyun**

- **Other Cast**

**Summary : ****_'Bisakah kau lihat aku disini?'_**** Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah saat Kyuhyun menjadikan Sungmin sebagai budak seks. Namun Sungmin tidak protes, karena dia sendiri menikmatinya. Mereka melakukan semua itu tanpa dilandasi cinta. Namun siapa sangka salah satu diantara mereka ada yang menyimpan rasa? **

**Note : Oke, setelah sudah lebih dari dua bulan cerita ini tergantung dan hampir kehabisan nafas(?) saya mulai berani untuk melanjutkannya kembali. Awlanya di chapter 2 itu sebenarnya ff terakhir yang ber NC. Hanya saya saya rasa jika saya tabur(?) sedikit adegan NC disini makin membuat perasaan Sungmin termainkan. Dan saya tahu saya orang terbejad karena telah memainkan dan menyiksa perasaan Sungmin terlalu lama. Saya tidak bermaksud bergitu, tapi memang ide cerita yang saya punya seperti itu -,_-mianhae kalo jadinya Sungmin terlalu menderita. Jika ada yang tidak suka dengan ff ini. SILAHKAN KELUAR, DAN KLIK ICON BACK KE HALAMAN SEBELUMNYA. ATAU KLIK TANDA KOTAK MERAH BERLABEL X DI POJOK KANAN. DAN SETELAH ITU ANDA BISA BEBAS DARI KETIDAKSUKAAN DAN KEBENCIAN TERHADAP FF INI! **

**DON'T COPAST**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER**

==oO **Look at Me **Oo==

_._

_._

_"Benturan di kepalanya terlalu keras."_

_"Dia berada dalam keadaan koma sekarang. Aku tidak tahu dia bisa sadar kembali atau tidak."_

_ "Kalaupun dia berhasil sadar, aku tidak yakin dia bisa seperti dulu. Benturan itu telah merusak beberapa sel syaraf diotaknya…"_

_"Masih ada harapan hidup untuknya. Namun.. aku harus mengatakan hal ini pada kalian, aku harap kalian siap mendengarnya.."_

_Dokter menggantungkan kalimatnya barusan. Menatap sejenak 2 orang berwajah pucat ketika menunggu kelanjutan kata katanya. Dokter itu tidak yakin dengan kelanjutan kalimatnya. Dia tidak tahu apa itu kabar baik, ataupun kabar buruk._

_Meskipun ini adalah kabar yang tidak enak didengar, dokter itu harus mengatakannya. _

_Dua orang yang sedang berada di ruang dokter itu menunggu lanjutannya dengan jatung berpacu. Peluh yang mengalir membasahi pelipis mereka sudah menjadi bukti yang cukup untuk meyakinkan bahwa mereka sedang gelisah, panik, khawatir. Mereka menahan nafas ketika dokter kembali membuka hasil laporannya._

_"Kalaupun dia berhasil sadar.. mungkin dia akan mengalami lumpuh kaki permanen."_

**.**

**.**

_"Akhhh…" Kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan, memegangi perutnya._

_Dihadapannya terdapat seorang pria berumur yang menatap Kyuhyun penuh amarah. Tangan pria itu mengepal erat, sudah berkali kali menerjang perut Kyuhyun dengan pukulan. Tangan pria itu mengepal erat sampai gemetar. _

_Amarahnya sudah tidak dapat terbendung lagi. Emosinya sudah sampai ke ubun ubun. Nafas pria itu terengah engah ._

_"Kau!" ucap pria itu. Bahkan pria itu sudah tidak dapat berkata apa apa lagi. _

_"Kau telah menghancurkan kehidupan anakku! Dasar bodoh! Bajingan!" _

_Sebuah pukulan kembali melayang di perut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam meringis tidak membalas. Tanpa perlawanan, tanpa berani menatap wajah pria didepannya._

_"Lalu jika sudah begini kau mau tanggung jawab hah?!" _

_"Ma.. maaf." Sebuah kata terucap pelan dari mulut Kyuhyun. Kata pertama yang Kyuhyun ucapkan sejak tadi._

_"Maaf katamu!? Seharusnya kau meminta maaf pada anakku bukan padaku! Hah.. bahkan sekarang saja anakku belum tentu bisa sadar dan sempat mendengar kata maafmu!" terdengar nada sindiran yang menusuk dari kalimat pria tersebut. Matanya menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang kini hanya pasrah tanpa niatan melawan._

_Kyuhyun terdiam._

_"Sekarang apa?! Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menyadarkan anakku?" laki laki itu terus memojokkan Kyuhyun dengan pertanyaan pertanyaan tajam darinya. Membuat Kyuhyun makin merasa bersalah setelah semua yang dilakukan Kyuhyun pada anak laki laki itu._

_"A.. aku." Kyuhyun terbata, sebuah pemikiran terlintas di kepala Kyuhyun. Dia tahu dia harus bertanggung jawab atas semua yang telah diperbuatnya. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas semua. Dia terlalu bodoh. Sikap cerobohnya hampir saja membuat seseorang kehilangan nyawa. _

_Ya.. untuk saat ini memang belum._

_Tapi jika besok, atau sejam, ataupun semenit lagi orang itu meninggal bagaimana? Apa yang harus Kyuhyun lakukan? Kyuhyun mungkin akan jadi orang yang paling merasa bersalah di muka bumi ini. _

_Dan jikalau orang itu berhasil sadar, Kyuhyun akan tetap merasa bersalah. Pasti orang itu akan kehilangan kakinya. Kakinya akan lumpuh permanen. Tidak bisa berjalan lagi! Hidup orang itu akan suram, sulit untuk bertahan hidup dengan keadaan fisik cacat seperti itu. Mencari kerjapun tidak bisa. _

_Kyuhyun merinding membayangkan itu semua. Kyuhyun merasa jauh lebih bersalah menghilangkan kaki orang daripada menghilangkan nyawa orang. Pemikiran yang bodoh dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun! Tapi memang benar adanya._

**_'Bodoh! Kenapa kau bisa seceroboh itu!'_**

**_'Lihat sekarang hasil perbuatanmu! Kau telah membuat orang lain terluka!'_**

**_'Memangnya kau bisa berbuat apa selain meminta uang pada orang tuamu!? Bertanggung jawab atas dirimu sendiri saja kau tidak mampu!'_**

**_'Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!'_**

**_'Seharusnya kau tidak mengendarai mobil disaat mabuk!'_**

**_'Oh.. apa yang harus kau perbuat sekarang?!'_**

**_'Meminta uang pada orang tuamu lagi sebagai uang pengganti rugi?! Lalu kau berikan dengan dan tanpa merasa dosa pada ayah orang itu?!'_**

**_'Ini urusan nyawa! Jangan bawa bawa uang!'_**

_Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari sela sela rambut Kyuhyun. Dia bingung. Otaknya bukan memberi solusi, yang ada malah sebuah perang diantara semua pemikirannya. Itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin panik._

_Seseorang butuh jawaban kyuhyun. Lebih tepatnya butuh tanggung jawab Kyuhyun. Ia tidak bisa lagi bertindak kekanak kanakan. Masalah ini bukan masalah kecil yang mudah dipecahkan hanya dengan uang, seperti yang biasa Kyuhyun lakukan. Ini tentang nyawa._

_"Aku butuh tanggung jawabmu atas kecelakaan yang menimpa anakku! Jika kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab, maka masalah ini akan aku bawa ke pengadilan. Aku tidak takut melawanmu di pengadilan! Meskipun kau seorang yang kaya raya sekalipun.. aku tidak takut!" ancam pria itu lagi._

_"Ah.. tolong jangan bawa masalah ini ke pengadilan. Biar aku yang bertanggung jawab. Aku berjanji akan bertanggung jawab atas semuanya.." _

_"Lalu dengan cara apa kau bertanggung jawab? Dengan uang?!"_

_"A.. aku.."_

_"KAU APA? KAU TIDAK MENJAWAB PERTANYAANKU DARI TADI! KAU BERNIAT UNTUK MENGHINDAR HAH!?" pria itu kembali membentak Kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyun tersentak. "Maksudku.. jika anakmu berhasil sadar, aku berjanji akan.."_

_Kyuhyun tertunduk, matanya terpejam. Dengan setengah yakin dan setengah ragu diambilnya keputusan sepihak. Keputusan yang mungkin nantinya akan menjadi penentu kehidupan juga masa depan Kyuhyun. Penentu bagaimana Kyuhyun dalam melanjutkan hidupnya nanti. Meski nanti Kyuhyun harus mempertanggung jawabkan kalimatnya di masa depan, dan memang Kyuhyun sudah berkewajiban menanggung semua kesalahan serta kecerobohan itu._

_Kyuhyun menarik nafas sebanyak banyaknya dan menguatkan keberanian._

_"Aku berjanji akan menikahi anakmu.."_

_._

==oO **Look at Me **Oo==

.

.

_Langkah Kyuhyun cepat menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Suara sepatunya menggema di lorong yang terlihat sepi itu. Terburu buru seakan sedang mengejar sesuatu. Matanya dengan jeli namun bergerak cepat mengecek setiap nomor kamar yang terpampang di pintu. _

_Pikirannya terganggu oleh suara tangis Sungmin yang pecah saat menghubungi Kyuhyun lewat ponsel. Meminta Kyuhyun supaya cepat ke rumah sakit. Kyuhyun pada awalnya sedang sibuk dengan kuliah, terpaksa membolos tidak tahan dengan tangisan Sungmin yang terus menggema di telinganya._

_Sesuatu telah terjadi._

_Sesuatu telah berhasil membuat Kyuhyun tidak nyaman dan ingin segera menyusul Sungmin. Sungmin yang kini sudah berstatus sebagai istri Kyuhyun. _

_Bahkan sampai detik ini Kyuhyun belum tahu alasan kenapa dia bisa berada di rumah sakit ini. Yang dia tahu hanya Sungmin yang terdengar menangis saat menghubungi Kyuhyun lewat ponsel. Dan itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun panik. _

_Siapa yang tidak panik kalau mendengar istrinya menelpon dengan suara serak menahan tangis?_

_Kyuhyun berdecak sebal. Sudah dari tadi dia mencari, namun ruangan yang dimaksud Sungmin belum terlihat ujung pintunya sekalipun._

_"Sungmin-ah.." suara Kyuhyun tercekat melihat Sungmin dengan mata merah dan sembab, duduk di kursi yang berada samping kasur. _

_"Kyu.." Sungmin yang menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun segera berdiri. Dihapusnya sisa sisa air mata di pipinya. Perbuatan yang percuma karena air mata baru terus keluar menganak tanpa bisa ditahan._

_"A.. ada apa?" mata Kyuhyun menangkap sesosok pria berumur yang terbaring lemah di atas kasur. Pria itu tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun datang. Bibir pucat pria itu memamerkan senyuman memilukan, siapa saja yang melihatnya akan langsung tahu bahwa pria itu menderita oleh sakitnya. _

_Kyuhyun membalas senyum pria itu. _

_Perlahan Kyuhyun, berjalan menghampiri Sungmin. Dirangkulnya bahu Sungmin erat, "Kita berbicara diluar," bisiknya. Sungmin mengangguk pelan._

_"Appa, aku keluar sebentar, aku janji akan kesini lagi." Sungmin berucap lembut, dikecupnya kepala sang ayah singkat._

_Kyuhyun menundukan tubuhnya sopan, menunjukan rasa hormat pada pria itu. _

_Sungmin masih tidak rela meninggalkan ayahnya walau sejenak. Telepon dari rumah sakit, berita buruk, kondisi ayahnya. Oh.. apa lagi kabar buruk yang harus diterima Sungmin nanti? Sungmin takut kemungkinan kabar paling buruk dalam hidupnya akan terdengar dalam waktu dekat. Sungmin sungguh belum siap._

_Kyuhyun membopong tubuh Sungmin, mengajaknya untuk keluar. Sungmin hanya mengikuti tubuhnya yang dibopong oleh Kyuhyun dengan langkah terseok seok. Hingga akhirnya Sungmin sadar bahwa dirinya sudah berada di koridor rumah sakit._

_Sungmin merasakan tangan hangat Kyuhyun memeluknya. Membawa Sungmin lebih dalam menyelami kenyamanan tubuh itu. Sejenak Sungmin mengalami rasa damai menguasai. Selalu seperti ini, rasa pelukan Kyuhyun masih sama seperti saat pertama mereka bertemu. Menenangkan, juga menghanyutkan._

_"Kau boleh menceritakannya," bisik Kyuhyun lembut. _

_Jantung Sungmin kembali berpacu, perkataan Kyuhyun telah membuatnya ingat kejadian buruk tadi. Posisi mereka berdua yang masih saling berpelukan membuat dada mereka bersentuhan. Dengan jelas, Kyuhyun merasakan jantung Sungmin yang kembali bekerja lebih cepat._

_"Aku tidak tahu Kyu, aku tadi sedang berada di kampus, lalu tiba tiba saja rumah sakit menelponku dan menyuruhku agar kesini secepatnya. Tentu saja aku panik. Saat sudah sampai sini, pihak rumah sakit bilang bahwa keadaan Appa semakin buruk. Dan.. a–aku.." Sungmin terbata. Air mata kembali mengalir dipipinya._

_"Ah, jangan menangis.." Kyuhyun pusing sendiri. Dia sudah lama tidak melihat Sungmin menangis lagi, terakhir kali melihat Sungmin menangis adalah saat Sungmin mendengar berita bahwa dia lumpuh permanen. Itu sudah terjadi 8 bulan yang lalu._

_"Aku harus bagaimana, Kyu? Hiks.. dokter bahkan sudah angkat tangan. Aku takut Kyu." Sungmin terisak._

_Kyuhyun jadi iba. Ia tahu, pria yang sedang berada di dalam kamar ini adalah orang paling berharga di hidup Sungmin. Pria itu adalah satu satunya keluarga yang Sungmin punya sekarang. Tanpa pria itu, Kyuhyun tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupan Sungmin selanjutnya. _

_"Jangan menangis kubilang. Tenangkanlah dirimu, aku yakin ayahmu tidak akan kenapa-napa. Dia pria yang kuat bukan?" Kyuhyun menghapus air mata Sungmin yang meleleh di kedua pipi mulusnya. Dalam hati, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri._

.

==oO **Look at Me **Oo==

.

.

**_"Kyuhyun-ssi aku tahu kau adalah pria yang sangat baik. Kau telah membuat anakku bersemangat melanjutkan hidup, meskipun waktu itu Sungmin sudah divonis tidak akan pernah bisa berjalan lagi."_**

**_"Kau adalah anak yang sangat bertanggung jawab, aku tahu dari caramu bertanggung jawab ketika kejadian 8 bulan yang lalu."_**

**_"Aku ingin minta maaf karena aku telah berbuat kasar padamu waktu itu, sungguh karena aku takut Sungmin mengalami hal buruk."_**

**_"Aku sangat takut meninggalkan dunia ini, aku masih ingin menjaga Sungmin. Namun karena dirimu, aku percaya Sungmin akan aman disampingmu."_**

**_"Tolong jaga anakku."_**

**_"Aku percaya padamu, Kyuhyun-ssi."_**

_._

==oO **Look at Me **Oo==

.

.

"Ngahh.. hahh.. hahh.." Kyuhyun terbangun dari mimpi buruk itu lagi. Dadanya terasa sesak, nafasnya terasa lebih sulit, tenggorokannya terasa tercekik oleh perasaan aneh yang selalu menyelimuti Kyuhyun setiap bangun tidur. Dipeganginya dada yang naik turun itu, terasa pula jantung Kyuhyun yang berdetak berpuluh puluh kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Peluh mengalir deras di pelipis pucatnya.

"Ngahh.. mimpi itu." Kyuhyun mengerang, kepalanya terasa pusing dan berdenyut denyut.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun di hantui mimpi buruk itu lagi. Mimpi yang menyiksa Kyuhyun setiap malam, setiap hari. Bahkan mimpi itu terus saja terbayang bayang sampai siang. Kyuhyun benar benar sulit melupakan mimpi mimpi itu.

Jiwanya ingin menjerit mengingat dirinya yang bodoh. Dirinya yang telah membuat sebuah dosa besar. Entahlah ada yang mau mengampuni dirinya atau tidak.

Perkataan orang itu selalu mendengung di telinga Kyuhyun seakan meminta pertanggung jawaban atas janji yang sempat Kyuhyun ucapkan.

Kyuhyun telah membuat sumpah, di hadapan ayah Sungmin, Sungmin, dan tentu saja kedua orang tuanya sendiri. Dia telah bersumpah akan menjaga Sungmin sampai kapanpun. Dia telah berjanji akan setia dan melindungi Sungmin sampai mati. Orang tua Kyuhyun bahkan mendengarnya, mendengar Kyuhyun mengucap sumpah di hari kematian ayah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tentu saja sadar akan semua sumpahnya. Dia 100% sadar. Tidak ada paksaan, tidak ada alkohol atau apapun yang mempengaruhi pikiran serta ucapannya.

**_"Tentu, aku bersumpah akan melindungi Sungmin, sampai kapanpun." _**

Kyuhyun merasa kalimatnya itu diputar ulang layaknya sebuah rekaman. Rekaman yang membuat Kyuhyun makin merasa bersalah. Serentet kalimat yang diucap oleh Kyuhyun, namun menjadi bumerang balik untuk Kyuhyun.

Dan sekarang? Apa wujud dari ucapan Kyuhyun itu?

Tidak ada. Tidak ada wujud pertanggung jawaban apapun atas sumpahnya.

Mungkin tuhan ingin mengutuk Kyuhyun.

"Apa usahaku selama ini kurang?" Kyuhyun bermonolog. Pikirannya kembali melayang entah kemana, membayangkan betapa menderitanya Sungmin ketika hidup bersamanya. Kyuhyun tau, dia yang paling pantas disalahkan atas semua kejadian ini.

Dan Kyuhyun pun susah payah berusaha bertanggung jawab atas semua masalah ini. Setiap malam, Kyuhyun selalu dibebani pikiran pikiran tentang kesalahannya, penderitaan Sungmin, dan semua janji serta sumpah yang pernah Kyuhyun ucapkan.

**_'Apa aku masih belum bisa membahagiakan Sungmin?' _**

Kyuhyun membatin. Kembali dia teringat kejadian minggu lalu. Saat dirinya menyatakan janji LAGI, dengan tidak akan mendekati wanita atau orang lain demi Sungmin. Sungmin pun balas berjanji tidak akan mendekati pria manapun, atau bermesraan lagi dengan siapapun, hanya untuk Kyuhyun.

Meski hanya ada pengucapan janji, tanpa diselingi kata cinta, suka, dan kalimat sayang sebagainya. Mereka masih belum percaya pada hati mereka sendiri. Mereka masih ragu dan takut mengambil jalan.

Mereka masih takut perasaan mereka salah.

Apa mungkin yang membuat Sungmin masih menderita sampai saat ini adalah perasaannya?

Apa mungkin dia menderita karena terlalu lama menunggu ungkapan cinta dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun?

.

==oO **Look at Me **Oo==

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dihadapannya dengan raut bingung.

Hampir sebulan.

Hampir sebulan setelah Sungmin bilang bahwa dirinya sakit, dan kini Sungmin tampak terlihat sudah sangat sehat. Wajahnya tidak sepucat waktu itu. Jangan lupa Sungmin orang yang aktif dan akan bergerak kesana kemari jika sedang sehat. Itulah yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Kyuhyun berani bersumpah dia melihat Sungmin tersenyum riang sambil menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka. Berjalan mondar mandir kesana kemari di dapur.

Namun ketika sudah waktunya sarapan, Sungmin malah mendadak malas, tidak bernafsu makan. Wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa dia sangat enggan dan terlalu jijik untuk memasukan semua makanan yang tersaji kedalam mulut.

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Sudah sebulan," ucap Kyuhyun tiba tiba.

Sungmin tersentak, "apanya yang sudah sebulan?"

"Sudah sebulan kau terlihat tidak nafsu makan, padahal jelas jelas kau tampak terlihat sehat dan riang seperti biasanya." Tegur Kyuhyun. Dia meletakkan sendoknya di piring, menautkan semua jemari di tangannya. Diperhatikan wajah Sungmin yang kini menatapnya kaget.

"Ng–aku hanya tidak nafsu makan. Apa itu salah?" Sungmin mulai meremas remas ujung bajunya, yang berarti Sungmin sedang gugup saat ini.

Kyuhyun bukannya tidak melihat kegiatan Sungmin barusan, dia sangat tahu kebiasaan Sungmin. Sungmin pasti sedang gugup. Ada yang disembunyikan oleh Sungmin, tapi Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa. Haruskah Kyuhyun memaksa Sungmin untuk memberitahukannya?

"Apa yang dikatakan dokter padamu sebulan lalu? Kau sakit apa?" kejar Kyuhyun, dia tidak mau istrinya itu menyembunyikan sesuatu. Bukannya sebulan lalu Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah berjanji tidak akan saling merahasiakan?

Sungmin tampak berpikir, "tidak ada"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening, sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Lalu untuk apa kau ke dokter jika tidak ada apa apa?" Kyuhyun makin memojokkan Sungmin dengan semua pertanyaannya.

Yang ditanya hanya menggigit bibirnya sebentar, lalu menatap makanan dihadapannya gelisah. "Kau tahu kan beberapa minggu ini aku sempat banyak pikiran? Dokter bilang i―itulah penyebab beberapa hari ini aku kehilangan nafsu makan, ng―kurang lebih begitu kata dokter."

Sungmin mulai berakting seakan akan memang dia sedang banyak pikiran, kata katanya juga terdengar sangat meyakinkan. Ia memang sudah menyiapkan ini semua jika tiba tiba Kyuhyun bertanya. Semua jawaban itu tentu saja hanya sebuah karangan.

"Apa itu sudah jelas, Kyu? Kau masih ingin bertanya?" tambahnya lagi.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, tampaknya dia sudah percaya. Sungmin tersenyum kecil, dia tidak perlu lagi membuat karangan karangan aneh untuk membohongi Kyuhyun. Lagipula dia tidak sanggup untuk membohongi Kyuhyun lebih lama dan dengan alasan yang lebih banyak lagi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu cepat habiskan makananmu. Aku tidak suka melihat tubuhmu yang kian lama kian kurus." Kyuhyun mengomel, ditunjuknya sesekali badan Sungmin yang memang benar tampak makin kurus setiap harinya.

Anggukan lemah telihat dari Sungmin.

Disisi lain Kyuhyun tampak memikirkan sebuah hal, ia melirik Sungmin sesekali sambil tangannya masih setia pada sarapan yang dibuatkan Sungmin untuknya.

Entah ada apa, yang jelas ia tiba tiba teringat pada suatu hal yang sudah ia tahan tahan lebih dari tiga minggu ini. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa aneh. Ambigu memang, karena pagi ini hal itu muncul begitu saja di kepala Kyuhyun. Mungkin karena ini masih pagi, dan sepertinya Kyuhyun mengalami masalah wajar yang dialami pria saat pagi hari "Hmm.. Min?" Kyuhyun rasa ini waktunya yang tepat untuk err―memintanya pada Sungmin. Menahan itu tidak enak, begitupula dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ne?" Sungmin mengangkat kepala menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau tau―ng.. sudah lebih dari tiga minggu ini kita―ng.." Kyuhyun terbata.

Kening Sungmin berkerut bingung, tumben sekali Kyuhyun terbata bata di hadapannya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun ingin meminta sesuatu "Apa lagi Kyu?"

"Ng―itu.." Kyuhyun merasa kesulitan mengungkapkannya, ia merutuki dirinya yang tampak sangat bodoh saat ini. Demi tuhan ia tidak menyangka akan segugup ini, padahal ia sudah biasa meminta hal yang sewajarnya ia lakukan bersama istrinya! Kalian tentu bisa menebak..

Kelopak mata Sungmin mengerjap bingung, ia agak telat menangkap arti kalimat Kyuhyun "Apa?" tanyanya makin penasaran.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, memantapkan hati serta keberaniannya yang tiba tiba hilang, ia harus meminta hal ini pada Sungmin. Ia sudah menahan ini semua hampir tiga minggu lamanya. Dan Kyuhyun harus mendapatkannya!

"Kita sudah lama tidak melakukan ng―hubungan suami istri kau tahu? Hm―dan aku.. menginginkannya.." ungkap Kyuhyun jujur.

Seketika itu wajah Sungmin memerah. Permintaan yang frontal itu membuat Sungmin malu, meski Sungmin tahu ia tak sepantasnya malu karena toh ia melakukannya dengan suaminya sendiri. Tapi yang membuatnya malu adalah Kyuhyun yang tampak begitu menginginkan itu semua, ia merasa Kyuhyun sedikit menderita menahan hasrat itu. Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun ingin meminta hal itu dari lama, hanya saja hubungan mereka yang beberapa minggu lalu kurang baik membuat Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya. Rasa gagal sebagai istri sempat muncul pada diri Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melirik arloji yang bertengger di tangannya sekilas, ia sedikit membuat ekspresi pura pura berpikir "Masih ada waktu sejam sebelum kuliah kita dimulai.. dan―bisakah kita―"

"―Kau boleh melakukannya.." sela Sungmin sembari tertunduk menyembunyikan rona merah hebat di kedua pipinya. Jangan salahkan Sungmin yang begitu pasrah menerima, karena ia juga merasa tidak enak dengan Kyuhyun, lagipula sudah lebih dari tiga minggu.. dan Sungmin tidak bisa bohong kalau ia sebenarnya juga menginginkan.

Mendengarnya, Kyuhyun menyeringai. Itulah kalimat yang ia tunggu dari Sungmin, ia bagai menemukan air di padang pasir saking bahagianya. Lagipula Kyuhyun tahu, Sungmin tidak akan bisa menolaknya. Tanpa menunggu, Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Sungmin, dan berdiri tepat di sebelahnya. Tangannya mulai menelusuri wajah putih mulus itu, dan berakhir di dagu. Sedikit menarik dagu Sungmin pelan hingga Sungmin menengadah menatapnya. Kyuhyun makin menyeringai melihat rona merah yang semakin lama semakin jelas terlihat disana.

Perlahan ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sungmin, menghembusan nafas hangatnya di wajah merona itu. Sedikit menunduk untuk menggapai wajah Sungmin, hingga akhirnya ia berhasil menyentuh bibir plum menggoda itu. Ia mengecapi rasa manis bibir Sungmin yang begitu ia rindukan, merasakan betapa bibir itu sering menjadi candu untuknya.

"Eummh.."

Sungmin merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Meski ia sudah sering menyatukan bibir mereka, entah mengapa rasanya hari ini bibir itu begitu mengundang nafsunya. Dengan jelas Sungmin dapat merasakan senyuman Kyuhyun di antara ciuman mereka.

Sungmin pasrah saat lidah Kyuhyun terasa membelai belahan bibirnya. Mengalirkan saliva Kyuhyun yang tak tertampung hingga turun ke mulut Sungmin. Ia mulai mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun sembari membuka mulutnya memberi akses lebih pada benda basah kenyal milik Kyuhyun. Ia melenguh meski yang ia dapat baru ciuman, karena memang ciuman Kyuhyun sangat memabukkan untuknya.

Kyuhyun makin menggila, ia dengan gerakan cepat sudah membuka semua kancing baju Sungmin. Membiarkan kemeja itu menggantung di tubuh Sungmin sambil tangannya membelai dada Sungmin lembut. Jari jarinya menemukan dua buah benda kecil berwarna pink kecoklatan yang sudah menegang.

"Mmmh~"

Ia kembali menyeringai dalam ciumannya saat lenguhan Sungmin terdengar. Sengaja ia memainkan jarinya di nipple itu dengan gerakan memutar. Ia memilin benda kecil itu hingga membuat Sungmin makin kuat meremas kerah bajunya, lenguhan Sungmin bahkan sudah tak terbendung. Jari jarinya mencubit serta menarik pelan benda kecil sensitif itu.

"Nghh~ mmhhh.."

Mereka benar benar bermain cepat, nafsu yang menumpuk membuat mereka lupa segalanya. Hasrat yang tertahan membuat mereka ingin segera dan melepaskan getaran kenikmatan tersendiri ketika berhasil melakukannya. Lenguhan lenguhan mereka ciptakan sebagai pengiring kegiatan penuh kenikmatan yang sebentar lagi akan mereka lalui.

.

==oO **Look at Me **Oo==

.

"Akhhh! Nghhh.. m―masukanhh lagih.." pinta Sungmin sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat menahan sakit. Kepala junior Kyuhyun sudah memenuhi tubuh sempitnya di bawah sana, menggesek gesek dinding rektumnya menimbulkan rasa panas dan perih bersamaan. Sungmin terus terusan melenguh juga meringis menahan sakit di sana.

Sungmin yang kini tengah berada di atas meja makan mencoba meraih tepi meja untuk dijadikan pegangan, dengan posisi menungging.

"Minhh.. sshh.." Kyuhyun tak kuasa menahan desahan lolos dari bibir seksinya saat mencoba memasukan kepala juniornya. Ia makin tak sabaran saat melihat pemandangan di depannya begitu menggairahkan―Sungmin yang sedang menungging di atas meja makan―ditambah kini ia dihadapkan dengan hole Sungmin yang berkedut mengundang dimasuki.

"Eunghhh.. mmhh.. terushh Kyuhh.."

Ia menghentakan pinggulnya kuat, melesakkan junior besarnya ke dalam tubuh hangat Sungmin. Kyuhyun merasa batangnya terjepit kuat di dalam sana. Hole Sungmin terlalu ketat, efek dari tiga minggu tidak melakukan mungkin?

Sungmin membelalakkan mata "Akhh! nghh.. ahhh.." ia merasa rektumnya penuh oleh batang itu. Junior Kyuhyun melesak masuk makin dalam, membuat ia mendesah dan mengejang merasakan kepala junior Kyuhyun menyentuh titik titik kejut disana.

"Ssshh.." Kyuhyun menggerakan pinggulnya cepat, menarik dan mendorongnya makin dalam.

"Ahhh! Ngahhh.. lagiihh kyuhh~" Sungmin makin mendesah hebat saat kepala junior Kyuhyun menusuk prostatnya telak. Sungmin mengerang lebih kuat merasakan kenikmatan begitu batang besar itu kembali menusuk prostatnya kasar. Ia benar benar menikmati setiap hentakan tubuh Kyuhyun di dalam sana.

"D―disanah Kyuhh! Annhhh.. sshh.. masukanh lebih dalamh anghh.." Sungmin benar benar sudah tidak dapat menahan nafsunya, persetan dengan kalimat kotor dan nakal itu! Ia menginginkan batang Kyuhyun di dalamnya! Ia ingin batang Kyuhyun menusuk prostatnya berkali kali! Ia ingin batang besar itu menggesek dinding rektumnya hingga ia tidak bisa menghentikan desahan kenikmatan!

Sungmin makin menunggingkan tubuhnya, membiarkan junior Kyuhyun menusuknya makin dalam dan bergerak liar di dalam sana. "Ahhh~ Kyuhyunieh.. ini enakhh.. nghhh.. terushh.." desahan keenakan Sungmin terdengar. Sungmin mulai ikut menggerakan tubuhnya, holenya menghisap batang Kyuhyun hingga terdengar kecipak tubuh mereka yang bersatu.

"Minhh.. kau sangathh.. sempith.. ahh!"

"Ahhh~ Kyuhh.. ughhh…"

Kyuhyun menyeringai, desahan Sungmin membuat juniornya makin terasa membengkak dan mengeras. Libidonya sudah sangat naik hanya karena desahan indah dan erotis dari Sungmin. Tangan Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam, ia meremas bongkahan padat bokong Sungmin kuat. Sambil berusaha memasukkan tubuhnya makin dalam. Gesekkan batangnya dengan dinding rektum Sungmin membuat rasa panas dan nafsu untuk mempercepat hentakkannya. "Kauh.. m-menyukainya? Sshh.."

"S―sangathh.. uhhh.. ohh! Ini.. t-terlaluh nikmath.." Sungmin berucap di antara desahannya yang semakin menjadi jadi.

Tangan lainnya mulai meraba dada Sungmin dari belakang. Mencari benda kecil berwarna pink kecoklatan yang jika ia manjakan bisa membuat Sungmin makin mengerang keenakan. Dimainkannya benda kecil itu sesekali menusuknya dengan ujung jari.

"Nghhh.. sshhh.. ohhh~" Sungmin memejamkan matanya menikmati hentakkan junior Kyuhyun yang makin memasukki dirinya, juga tangan Kyuhyun yang kini tengah memanjakan dada serta nipplenya yang sudah kemerahan, ia membuka mulutnya membiarkan desahan lolos.

Tangan Sungmin kemudian beralih pada dadanya sendiri, membantu jari jari Kyuhyun memelintir dan mencubit benda kecil itu "Akhhh~ eunghh.." ia memekik sendiri merasakan sensasi tersengat menjalar di dadanya.

"Kyuhhh~ anghhh.. lebihh cepathh! sshh.. sebentarh lagi akuh—"

Kyuhyun mengerti, hole Sungmin mulai berkedut lebih kuat meremas remas batang besarnya. "Minhh aahhh.." Kyuhyun mendesah hebat, ia mempercepat hentakkan pinggulnya. Menarik tubuhnya keluar masuk dari hole ketat Sungmin dengan susah payah, hole Sungmin terasa menghisap tubuh Kyuhyun seakan enggan membiarkan batang itu jauh darinya.

"Akhh! Ngaahh.." Sungmin kembali memekik saat junior Kyuhyun memasuki dirinya kasar dan menemukan lagi prostatnya. Memaksa masuk lebih dalam dan cepat ke dalam tubuhnya. Menumbuk titik sensitifnya dengan hentakan kasar.

Sungmin merasakan miliknya sendiri yang sudah menegang hebat, sesuatu di dalam sana terasa ingin melesak keluar. Begitu pula dengan milik Kyuhyun yang terasa makin mengeras di tubuh hangatnya, juga gerakan tubuh Kyuhyun yang begitu bernafsu secara cepat keluar masuk dari hole-nya.

"AAHHHH~" tubuh Sungmin melengkung dengan indahnya, ia mengejang hebat disertai cairan putih kental yang keluar dari kejantanannya. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang menderu bersahut sahutan. Tubuhnya terasa lemas setelah ejakulasi yang ia alami sembari mendesah merasakan sisa sisa kenikmatan yang masih menempel.

Di belakangnya Kyuhyun masih setia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan gerakan tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya ikut menegang hebat dan batangnya mengeras di dalam sana. Ia meremas butt Sungmin kuat sambil berteriak melirihkan nama Sungmin saat juniornya menyemburkan cairan yang sama dengan Sungmin hingga memenuhi hole sempit dan basah itu. Rasa hangat dan lengket berbaur meliputi Sungmin saat Kyuhyun berhasil mengeluarkan cairannya disana, memberikan kesan nyaman tersendiri bagi Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tampak mengatur nafas mereka yang memburu, keringat mengalir deras di kedua pelipis mereka menandakan betapa hebatnya mereka bergerak, beradu, mengerang, mendesah dan merasakan kenikmatan yang amat sangat. Sungmin menoleh ke belakang, memergoki Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum memperhatikan wajah penuh peluhnya. Ia kembali merona, sebuah senyum balasan Sungmin berikan pada Kyuhyun untuk menutupi rona di wajah.

"Ssshhh.." keduanya sedikit mendesah lagi saat melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka.

.

==oO **Look at Me **Oo==

.

.

"Selesai mandi, kita langsung ke kampus. Mulai hari ini aku yang akan mengantarkanmu." Kata Kyuhyun sambil meraih dagu Sungmin, dan mengecup bibir ranum itu sekilas.

"B–benarkah?" terlihat jelas keraguan dari cara Sungmin bicara. Dia masih takut Kyuhyun meninggalkannya seperti waktu itu.

"Tentu." Jawab Kyuhyun mantap.

"Tanpa ditinggal lagi?"

"Ya, aku janji." Sebuah janji lagi terucap dari bibir Kyuhyun. Semoga janji itu dapat dibuktikan oleh Kyuhyun. Segera Kyuhyun menarik dagu Sungmin, lalu mengecup lagi bibir Sungmin sekilas.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil menerima ciuman itu.

Dalam hati Sungmin bahagia melihat Kyuhyun dapat melakukan semua ini padanya. Berjanji dan mulai bisa menepati semua janjinya, tidak seperti yang dulu dulu. Sungmin berharap Kyuhyun dapat lebih dalam memperlakukan Sungmin, bukan hanya memberikan nafkah dan kenikmatan sebagai kewajiban seorang suami. Namun dalam memberikan seluruh perasaannya untuk Sungmin.

Lalu mengapa Sungmin belum bisa memberitahukan berita bahagia soal kehamilannya?

Itu karena Sungmin masih belum bisa yakin pada perasaannya. Ditambah lagi dengan Kyuhyun, apa Kyuhyun sudah siap menerima anak itu?

Jika Kyuhyun tidak mencintai sungmin bagaimana? Bukankah anak itu hanya akan menjadi beban nantinya? Jika Kyuhyun masih sering bermain dengan wanita lain bagaimana? Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun masih seperti dulu yang sering bermain dengan wanita?

Jika memang dasarnya Kyuhyun tidak bisa berubah, tidak mungkin Sungmin memaksa. Jika Kyuhyun memang dasarnya tidak cinta, tidak mungkin Sungmin menuntut. Anak itu pasti menjadi penghalang.

Sungmin benar benar bingung sekarang.

Mungkin Sungmin akan tetap merahasiakan semua sampai waktunya tiba. Sampai Sungmin yakin bahwa Kyuhyun dapat menerima anak itu dengan ikhlas.

Semua memang ada waktunya.

Semua pasti ada waktunya.

.

==oO **Look at Me **Oo==

.

.

"Min, hari ini terlihat mendung. Sepertinya akan hujan." Kyuhyun tampak sesekali memperhatikan langit sambil tangannya sibuk menyetir mobil yang kini tengah ia kendarai.

"Memang beberapa hari ini hujan terus menerus, Kyu. Jika memang hari ini hujan kau mau apa? Kau takut hujan?" Sungmin terkikik. Diliriknya wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak cemas.

"Tsk, bukan takut. Hanya saja aku tidak suka hujan. Dingin, basah, dan… kau harus berhutang membuatku hangat nanti malam, kau telah menertawaiku." Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, dicubitnya pipi Sungmin kuat membuat Sungmin tertawa lagi sambil meringis mengelus pipinya.

Namun mata Sungmin melebar saat menyadari arti kalimat Kyuhyun, terlihat seperti meminta jatah, dan sepertinya memang benar. "M-mwo―tapi kau–nanti―aish!" Diacak acak rambutnya sendiri, Sungmin bingung jika memang nanti malam Kyuhyun benar benar meminta jatahnya. Sungmin belum konsultasi lagi pada dokter mengenai sex ketika sedang mengandung, ia takut jika terlalu sering akan melukai kandungannya. Bukankah mereka tadi pagi baru saja melakukan?

"Sudahlah jangan protes, lebih baik kita turun. Sudah sampai Min." segera Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya. Ia turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya menurut saat tangan Kyuhyun menariknya keluar mobil. Mereka berjalan beriringan melewati koridor kampus dengan jarak satusama lain yang terlampau dekat. Membuat beberapa orang melirik mereka dengan tatapan aneh. Jangan lupakan tangan Kyuhyun yang kini merangkul mesra pinggul Sungmin. Membuat wajah Sungmin memanas. Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun disebelahnya yang tampak sangat sangat santai meski banyak yang memperhatikan mereka. Orang ini benar benar gila, batin Sungmin.

Hingga saat Sungmin merogoh sakunya, dia menyadari bahwa ponselnya tertinggal di mobil.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya tiba tiba membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. "Apa? Kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ponselku tertinggal di mobil sepertinya, aku ingin mengambilnya sebentar boleh?" pinta Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendelik. "S–sebentar saja Kyu, boleh ya?" rajuk Sungmin. Wajahnya dibuat sememelas mungkin agar Kyuhyun mau mengizinkannya. Kyuhyun tampak menimang nimang sebelum akhirnya mengambil keputusan, dirogohnya saku celana itu untuk mengambil kunci mobil yang sempat ia simpan disana.

"Baiklah, tapi aku menunggu disini, kau cepatlah ambil ponselmu dan langsung kembali kesini. Mengerti?" jelas Kyuhyun, memberikan kunci mobil itu pada Sungmin. Tangannya bergerak seakan mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk cepat berlalu keparkiran. Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan segera melangkah.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap punggung Sungmin yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dan hilang tepat di tikungan koridor kampus. Ia menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya sambil tak habis pikir betapa cerobohnya anak itu.

Sambil menunggu, Kyuhyun memperhatikan beberapa orang lalu lalang di depannya. Kadang beberapa wanita tampak senyum senyum dan mengedipkan matanya nakal, membuat Kyuhyun terkikik geli. Sebegitu tampan-kah dirinya sampai semua orang terpesona? Kurang lebih itu isi hatinya. Ia sampai asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

Sampai akhirnya seorang wanita yang tadinya berjalan, berhenti di hadapan Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun sedikit memperjelas pandangannya pada wanita itu.

"Kyuhyun oppa, sudah lama tidak bertemu.." ucap wanita itu lembut, suaranya merdu dan sangat Kyuhyun kenal membuat Kyuhyun mencoba mengenali sosok yang berada dihadapannya sekarang. Kyuhyun membalas tatapan wanita itu dengan sorot minta penjelasan, Kyuhyun benar benar lupa dengan wanita itu.

"Kau tidak mengingatku?" tanya wanita itu.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Wanita itu menghela nafas, menampakkan kekecewaan yang amat sangat.

"Aku teman SMA-mu, kau benar benar tidak mengenalku?" tanya wanita itu lagi. "Bukankan kita pernah mengalami hubungan yang.. ng―lebih dari sahabat?" ungkap wanita itu terang terangan. Wanita itu tampak mencoba sekeras mungkin agar Kyuhyun dapat mengingatnya. Meski harus menggunakan cerita cerita masa lalu, dan tentang kenangannya bersama Kyuhyun. Benarkah wanita itu sempat memiliki hubungan seperti yang ia katakan barusan?

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya.

"S–seohyun?" tebak Kyuhyun. Matanya membulat sempurna saat menyadari bahwa wanita di hadapannya benar benar Seohyun. Wajahnya, suaranya, matanya, semua benar benar mirip dengan wanita masa lalunya. Atau memang hanya mirip?

Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu kembali berputar di otak Kyuhyun. Wanita inilah yang membuat Kyuhyun menjadi pria yang seperti ini. Menjadi pria yang selalu mempermainkan perasaan orang. Kyuhyun ingat betul bagaimana cara Seohyun meninggalkannya begitu saja, membuat perasaan Kyuhyun hancur. Hingga Kyuhyun hampir membenci semua wanita dan bertekad untuk balas menyakiti perasaan wanita.

Karena Seohyun pula Kyuhyun sering mabuk mabukan. Jangan lupakan kejadian dimana Kyuhyun menabrak Sungmin saat dia sedang mabuk berat. Juga hampir menyebabkan Sungmin kehilangan nyawanya, ditambah Sungmin yang makin menderita karena harus menjalani kehidupan seperti sekarang ini. Bisa dibilang inti masalah ini berawal dari Seohyun..

"Oppa~ aku sudah pulang dari Jepang, aku sudah kembali oppa." Wanita itu tanpa segan menghambur kepelukan Kyuhyun. Tanpa mempedulikan semua orang yang berada di koridor menatap mereka dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Seohyun malah tidak peduli meski diperhatikan hampir semua orang.

Kyuhyun masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Setelah wanita itu menghancurkannya, meninggalkannya, dan membuat Kyuhyun terpuruk, kini wanita itu kembali lagi tanpa rasa malu. Kyuhyun merasakan tangan Seohyun memeluknya makin erat.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa melawan, tanpa sadar tangan Kyuhyun terangkat pelan untuk membalas pelukan Seohyun, mengelus punggung wanita itu lembut. Entah karena Kyuhyun hanya merindukan wanita ini, atau memang masih tersisa perasaan perasaan tertentu yang membuat Kyuhyun berani membalas pelukannya…

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum senang saat Kyuhyun membalas pelukannya. Dia menyamankan tubuhnya dan makin memeluk tubuh itu erat.

"Oppa~ aku sangat merindukanmu. Apa kau juga merindukanku?" ujar Seohyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menahan nafas saat melihat wajah itu tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang mungkin sangat Kyuhyun rindukan.

"A–aku juga merindukanmu." Jawab Kyuhyun. Wanita itu terkekeh dan tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Kau tahu oppa? Aku sekarang kuliah disini juga. Jadi kita bisa bersama lagi―" Seohyun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Ditatapnya wajah Kyuhyun yang benar benar sempurna menurutnya. Sampai tatapan seohyun berhenti pada bibir Kyuhyun. Seohyun tanpa ragu mencium bibir itu dihadapan semua penghuni koridor kampus tersebut. Melumatnya pelan, sesekali menghisap.

Kyuhyun merasa jantungnya berhenti saat itu juga saat bibir itu dengan lancang menyentuh bibirnya. Membuat pertahanannya runtuh seketika, dia tidak kuasa melawan ataupun mendorong Seohyun. Dia seakan terhipnotis dan tak akan pernah bisa melawan.

"―seperti dulu." Lanjut Seohyun setelah tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

.

.

_'TRAKK..'_ sebuah suara benda jatuh terdengar tidak jauh dari mereka, suaranya cukup keras untuk membuat Kyuhyun mengarahkan pandangannya pada asal suara itu.

Sebuah kuncil mobil yang terjatuh begitu saja dari tangan salah satu mahasiswa kampus tersebut. Mahasiswa itu tampak gelagapan tanpa mencoba mengambil kembali kunci mobil yang jatuh dari tangannya. Dia membiarkan kunci mobil itu jatuh begitu saja ke lantai yang berjarak tidak jauh dari Kyuhyun.

"M―maafkan aku, a–aku menggangku kalian." Suara orang itu bergetar saat mengucapkan kata maafnya. Dia tidak berani menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang kini mungkin terkejut melihat kedatangannya. Mahasiswa itu tertunduk, tangannya mengusap tengkuknya dengan gemetar hebat dan ia segera membalik badannya. Berjalan menjauhi mereka, semakin lama langkah mahasiswa itu semakin cepat.

Kyuhyun merasakan nafasnya tercekat saat itu juga, apalagi saat mengetahui siapa orang itu.

"Min―Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun berteriak memanggil nama orang tersebut sambil menepis kasar tangan Seohyun dari tubuhnya, mendorong wanita itu kasar tanpa meminta maaf. Dan segera mengejar pria yang dipanggilnya Sungmin tersebut.

**.**

**==oO Look at Me Oo==**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Mianhae update telat -_-v**

**Maafkan saya jika cerita ini terlalu membosankan atau terlalu pasaran. Saya hanya ingin mencoba menyalurkan bakat buruk saya lewat menulis. Ya saya tahu tulisan saya memang amburadul, tidak pantas dibaca. Tapi bisakah kalian hargai dengan memberikan review untuk ff sampah seperti ini? **

**Saya sedang suka sukanya dengan genre fantasy dan MPreg. Entah mengapa jika Mpreg biasanya berhubungan erat dengan fantasy. Ah lupakan pemikiran ngaco dan asal asalan tadi dari saya, yang jelas saya sedang gila gilanya dengan ff fantasy. Jadi saya memilih buat ff fantasy dulu ._.v **

**Lagi lagi Sungmin menderita disini. Ugh, saya harus mengakui ini tapi memang saya juga merasa jijik memikirkan adegan seohyun dan Kyuhyun disini *hoek*ambil kantung plastik*no bash!* dan saya sangat tidak rela Sungmin terlalu sedih disini. Tapi bagaimana lagi, saya sudah memikirkan ide cerita ini dari lama, dan hanya alur seperti itu yang menempel di otak saya. Tapi nanti Kyuhyun akan mendapat balasan seperti yang saya janjikan *janji janji mulu-_-v*yang jelas ini akan jadi happy ending, karena saya memang suka yang happy ending muehehehehe :33**

**Maafkan saya jika NCnya tidak terlalu hot. Saya tidak bisa membuat NC yang terlalu wahh. Entah kenapa meskipun saya yadong akut tapi tetap saja menuangkannya ke dalam tulisan itu sebuah hal yang sangat sulit. Awalnya saya tidak berniat membuat adegan NC, dan di chapt 2 kemarin itu adelah adegan terakhir. Namun saya ingin membuat Sungmin makin terasa dipermainkan oleh Kyuhyun. **

**Untuk sebulan ini, sepertinya saya sedang tidak bisa mengupdate/mempublish ff baru. Dikarenakan sebulan ini saya sedang dipenuhi dengan jadwal ulangan, uts, us, ujian praktek, try out dan err.. masih banyak lagi -,_- sebulan ini full saya ulangan tiap hari. Bisa kalian bayangkan betapa gilanya saya. Apalagi eomma saya langsung marah marah ketika tahu saya bukannya belajar malah main laptop+nonton mubank wkwkwk. Saya kena semprot dari pagi sampe malem karena nekad kabur buat nonton mubank *curcol*-_- saya pun dilarang membuka laptop sampai sebulan ulangan selesai. Asdfghjkl!**

**Maaf jika saya terlalu banyak menulis disini. Tentu kalian sangat tahu bagaimana cerewetnya saya saat menambahkan note note geje di bagian akhir. Dan.. hmm~ saya begitu suka menulis, jadi maafkan saya jika bagian ini terlalu panjang u,u**

**Terimakasih kepada reader yang telah menyediakan waktunya untuk membaca ff pasaran, aneh, gaje, sampah, dan tidak layak dibaca seperti ini. Sungguh saya ini hanya murid biasa yang masih baru dalam dunia tulis menulis. Sorry for typo, saya tidak sempat mengedit ff ini lagi heung ._.v**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER**

**DON'T COPAST**

**.**

**I Love My Readers**

**I Love KYUMIN**

**.**

**Sign, **

**.**

**-Yuki(YoonMingi)-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Judul : Look at Me**

**Author : Han YoonGi/ Lee YoonGi/ Yuki**

**Kategori : Yaoi, M, NC-21, Lemon, Boys Love, MPREG.**

**Rate: untuk chapter ini T **

**Cast :**

- **Lee Sungmin**

- **Cho Kyuhyun**

- **Other Cast**

**Summary : '_Bisakah kau lihat aku disini?'_ Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah saat Kyuhyun menjadikan Sungmin sebagai budak seks. Namun Sungmin tidak protes, karena dia sendiri menikmatinya. Mereka melakukan semua itu tanpa dilandasi cinta. Namun siapa sangka salah satu diantara mereka ada yang menyimpan rasa? **

**.**

==oO **Look at Me **Oo==

.

.

.

.

'_Zrassshhhh..' _

Hujan deras tepat yang seperti Kyuhyun perkirakan tadi pagi benar benar terjadi. Bagaikan air yang ditumpahkan dari atas langit dan membasahi sebagian dari permukaan bumi ini. Semua orang berlarian mencari tempat teduh agar tubuh mereka tidak kebasahan.

Namun tidak dengan Lee Sungmin. Dia terus saja berjalan tanpa arah dengan badan yang basah kuyup. Tubuhnya menggigil hebat menahan dinginnya air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya. Air hujan yang sangat dingin itu benar benar terasa menusuk sampai ketulang.

Bibir Sungmin membiru seiring dengan langkahnya yang kian lama kian terasa berat. Sungmin memeluk tubuhnya sendiri agar tidak merasa terlalu dingin. Tapi usahanya sia sia, hujan justru malah semakin deras mengguyur Kota Seoul yang makin lama terasa sepi akan mobil yang lalu lalang. Semua orang pasti sedang dirumah.

Sungmin terus berjalan sendirian tanpa mengetahui arah tujuan. Hanya berjalan mengikuti naluri dan kemauan. Dia bimbang jika harus pulang sekarang ke apartment itu…

Mata Sungmin menghangat, lebih tepatnya memanas. Dadanya kembali sesak saat bayangan kejadian di kampus tadi mengusiknya.

Kyuhyun.

Dapat dengan jelas Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun berbincang bincang dengan seorang wanita. Berpelukan, bercumbu mesra, dan..

Yang paling membuat Sungmin terluka, adalah saat Kyuhyun yang tidak melawan sama sekali saat wanita itu di dekatnya. Kyuhyun bahkan seakan menikmati semua cumbuan serta pelukan dari wanita itu.

Dan itu membuat Sungmin sakit.

Berapa kali Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Sungmin terjatuh?

Berapa kali Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terluka?

Bahkan Sungmin merasa Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk menyakitinya terus menerus. Sungmin lebih baik mati daripada harus diperlakukan sekejam ini oleh Kyuhyun.

Haruskah Sungmin pergi dari kehidupan Kyuhyun? Membawa serta anak yang ada dikandungannya dan memulai kehidupan baru. Hanya ada Sungmin dan calon anaknya kelak. Ya, itu pilihan yang cukup baik. Mengingat Kyuhyun belum mengetahui tentang kehamilannya. Beruntung Sungmin masih menjaga rahasia tentang kehamilannya sampa saat ini.

Sungmin sudah tidak sanggup jika harus hidup bersama pria seperti Kyuhyun. Yang selalu membuatnya merasa melayang, dan jatuh disaat yang bersamaan. Begitu sakit dan menusuk..

'_**Kapan kau akan berubah?'**_

'_**Kapan kau bisa berhenti menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang kuberi?'**_

'_**Kapan kau bisa menyadari bahwa ada aku disini?'**_

'_**Kapan kau bisa menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu?'**_

Terus jatuh dilubang yang sama membuat Sungmin makin membulatkan tekadnya. Dirinya bukan boneka yang selalu bisa dipeluk sesuka hati dan dilempar begitu saja. Dia bukan barang murahan. Bukan mainan yang hanya bisa dibayar dengan perlakuan romantis, dan ditinggalkan dengan keadaan hancur berantakan.

Jika memang Kyuhyun tidak menginginkannya, untuk apa Sungmin berada di sisi Kyuhyun. Bukankah selama ini Sungmin pun tersiksa? Tentu, Sungmin harus pergi. Dia makin yakin keputusannya kali ini memang benar.

Meski sulit jika harus berpisah dengan Kyuhyun, meski sulit melupakan pria itu, yang bahkan Sungmin baru menyadari perasaan yang dimilikinya pada Kyuhyun adalah perasaan cinta. Dia baru sadar selama ini dia takut kehilangan pria itu dikarenakan perasaan cinta.

Dan kali ini Sungmin terpaksa mengubur dalam dalam perasaan cinta itu, hatinya sudah terlanjur hancur. Kyuhyun sudah berkali kali menipunya dengan semua kata kata romantis, rayuan, dan pujian yang pada kenyataannya semua itu hanyalah bualan.

'_**Kau tertipu lagi, Lee Sungmin..'**_

'_**Kau hanya dijadikan mainan..'**_

Sungmin menangis sejadi jadinya. Bahunya bergetar hebat, deru nafasnya benar benar tidak beraturan saking hebatnya tangisan itu.

Suara hujan yang sangat deras berhasil menyamarkan suara isakan hebat itu, air hujan dengan sempurna menutupi banyaknya airmata yang keluar dari mata indah Sungmin, diinginnya udara berhasil membuat wajah Sungmin yang awalnya memanas karena tangisan, kini terasa begitu dingin dan pucat.

Kakinya yang memang lemah makin terasa lemas. Sungmin menyadari itu, namun dia tetap memaksakan berjalan.

Sungmin tidak peduli meski kakinya harus lumpuh lagi selamanya.

Sungmin tidak peduli jika dia harus mati di tengah dinginnya air hujan yang menusuk sampai ketulang.

Sungmin tidak peduli ketika matanya mulai mengabur.

Sungmin tidak peduli ketika tubuhnya mulai berjalan sempoyongan dan oleng.

Sungmin tidak peduli ketika semua pandanganya berubah gelap seketika.

**.**

==oO **Look at Me **Oo==

.

"Ngh.." Sungmin mencoba membuka matanya pelan saat dirasa dirinya sudah berada diruangan yang bernuansa serba putih. Mata Sungmin melirik ke sana kemari mencoba mengenali tempat yang sangat asing baginya itu. Kening Sungmin berkerut saat kepalanya kembali berdenyut kuat. Membuat Sungmin merasa sakit yang amat sangat dan meringis kecil.

Sungmin berusaha mengangkat tangannya untuk mengurut keningnya pelan, sepertinya pijatan pelan lumayan ampuh untuk mengobati denyutan kepalanya yang semakin menjadi jadi. Namun sebuah benda lebih tepatnya manusia seakan menahan dan membebani tangan itu. Bola mata Sungmin tergerak untuk melihat siapa yang tengah menahan tangannya tersebut.

"Kyu.." ucap Sungmin pelan saat menyadari sosok Kyuhyun, dengan kepala bersender di sisi kasur, sambil tubuhnya duduk dikursi, jangan lupakan tangan Kyuhyun yang menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tampaknya sedikit terusik dari tidurnya saat mendengar suara Sungmin, suara itu cukup berhasil membangunkannya.

Kyuhyun menguap lebar sebelum akhirnya menatap wajah Sungmin lekat, matanya mengerjap pelan menyesuaikan dengan keadaan kamar yang terang benderang, "Sudah bangun? Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" senyum sumringah tampak menghiasi wajah Kyuhyun saat mengetahui Sungmin 'nya' sudah sadar.

Sungmin yang memperhatikan itu hanya mengangguk kecil tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. Senyum pun tidak.

Diamnya Sungmin barusan membuat Kyuhyun tersadar sepenuhnya. Ia tersenyum kecut, Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin marah. Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin benci.

"Aku sangat khawatir padamu. Aku bahkan kesusahan mencarimu kemana mana, kau tidak tahu betapa paniknya aku saat mengetahui kau pergi sendirian di tengah derasnya hujan?" Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin lembut. Menyalurkan perasaan kasih serta sayangnya kepada Sungmin melalui sentuhan.

Lagi lagi Sungmin diam menerima sentuhan lembut itu. Dia terlalu malas meladeni omong kosong Kyuhyun. Pria bajingan yang selalu menyakitinya, dan membuat Sungmin jatuh untuk kesekian kalinya hanya dengan perilaku romantis dan kampungan seperti itu. Cih. Sungmin tidak akan jatuh ke lubang yang sama.

"Aku bahkan hampir mati saat menemukan tubuhmu yang pingsan di sisi jalan. Beruntung aku bisa menemukanmu, bagaimana jika aku tidak menemukan sosokmu dimanapun?" Kyuhyun mencoba sekuat tenaga membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua, mencoba membuat Sungmin membuka mulut dan mau berbicara barang sepatah kata.

Namun Sungmin terus diam.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya, menatap wajah Sungmin yang pucat pasi ini membuat hatinya semakin terluka juga merasa bersalah. Usahanya membuat Sungmin membuka mulut sepertinya gagal. Tapi bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika menyerah begitu saja, dia akan melakukan apapun agar keinginannya tercapai.

Ia kembali memikirkan cara agar Sungmin mau membuka mulutnya. Ketika akhirnya perbincangan dengan dokter kemarin kembali teringat, membuat pertanyaan besar kembali muncul di benaknya. "Kau tahu Min? Sebelum kau bangun, aku sempat berbicara dengan dokter. Dia bilang—" Kyuhyun tampak ragu saat ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia bingung dengan kebenaran berita yang dia terima dari dokter tadi. Mungkin dia harus bertanya pada Sungmin langsung.

.

"—dia bilang kandunganmu lemah."

Mata Sungmin terpejam saat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia tahu pasti akan mendengar berita ini, dia tahu pasti kandungannya lemah karena kejadian kemarin. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya pelan saat dia sadar bahwa Kyuhyun kini sudah tahu berita tentang kehamilannya. Hatinya mulai memanas saat dia tahu keselamatan anaknya sedikit terancam.

Kyuhyun yang memperhatikan terus perubahan ekspresi Sungmin tampak terkejut, "Apa sebelumnya kau sudah tahu bahwa kau hamil?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun lagi lagi tidak mendengar jawaban dari Sungmin, dia hanya melihat Sungmin tampak memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun yakin bahwa Sungmin sudah mengetahui ini dari lama.

"Mengapa kau merahasiakannya?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang mulai terasa memojokkan membuat Sungmin merasa tidak nyaman. Dia menggerakan tubuhnya gelisah sambil terus memejamkan matanya. Menganggap Kyuhyun tidak ada dan mencoba kembali tertidur, lebih bagus lagi jika tidur selamanya, pikir Sungmin.

"Min, jawab aku." rahang Kyuhyun mulai mengeras menyadari semua usahanya hanya mendapat hasil sia sia. Sungmin masih terus membungkam mulutnya.

Kyuhyun tak kehilangan akal, diraihnya bahu Sungmin pelan, "Kau masih marah soal—ng yang kau lihat saat di kampus kemarin?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan. Dapat dirasakan Sungmin mulai menggerakan tangannya menepis tangan Kyuhyun kasar dari bahunya. Kyuhyun terperanjat.

"Jika memang aku hamil, apa itu berpengaruh bagimu?" Sungmin justru balik bertanya, suaranya sedikit serak dan lemah, namun Kyuhyun masih bisa menangkap suara itu oleh indra pendengarannya.

"Tentu." Jawab Kyuhyun mantap.

"Bukankah kau biasa membuat wanita lain hamil? Dan kau tampak biasa saja. Kau bahkan sering menyuruh mereka menggugurkan kandungannya. Jika memang aku hamil apa itu dapat membuatmu senang?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Yang itu berbeda Min, aku tidak mencintai mereka. Dan aku sangat senang saat mendengarmu hamil, mengandung anakku." Ucap Kyuhyun meyakinkan, ditatapnya mata Sungmin lekat sambil tangannya mengelus pipi Sungmin lembut.

"Lalu, apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Sungmin spontan.

.

.

Tak ada jawaban, suasana hening seketika.

Sungmin tersenyum kecut.

'_**Apa ini? Kau ingin membodohiku lagi? Kau ingin merayuku lagi? Kau ingin aku terperangkap dalam rayuanmu dan membuatku jatuh? Atau kau sebenarnya ingin melenyapkan calon anakku dengan cara halus?'**_

Bibir Sungmin bergetar saat dirasa matanya mulai memanas. Digigitnya bibir itu agar tidak mengeluarkan isakkan isakkan menyedihkan dan membuat semua orang mengasihaninya.

"Sepertinya kau akan kecewa—"

.

"―Anak ini bukan anakmu." Ucap Sungmin tegas. Tangannya menepis dengan sangat kasar tangan Kyuhyun yang menyentuh wajahnya. Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya lagi sesegera mungkin, menyembunyikan beberapa bulir air mata yang mulai jatuh ke pipi mulusnya.

Kyuhyun tercengang.

Perlu beberapa saat untuk Kyuhyun menyadari semua ini. "M-maksudmu?"

"Kau pasti mengerti maksudku," jawab Sungmin cepat, secepat gerakan tangannya menghapus air mata di kedua pipinya.

Kyuhyun terperanjat mendengarnya. Dirinya masih mengira ngira maksud kalimat Sungmin tadi. Mengenali beberapa makna yang sangat sulit diartikan oleh Kyuhyun sendiri. Mencoba menafsirkan segala sesuatu yang baru saja di dengar oleh telinganya. Tapi Kyuhyun tampak makin bingung dengan maksud kalimat itu. Otaknya tak mampu menangkap pengertian apapun dari sana. "Min.." gumamnya.

"Silahkan berbahagia dengan wanita pilihanmu. Tolong tinggalkan aku sekarang juga!" Sungmin berkata tiba tiba setengah berteriak. Jemarinya mencengkram seprai kasur rumah sakit itu sangat kuat. Menahan emosi yang sudah benar benar bergejolak di dalam hatinya. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir denganku, kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan anakku. Itu urusanku!" Sungmin kembali berteriak, bahkan kali ini lebih terkesan membentak.

"Yang perlu kau tahu hanyalah kenyataan bahwa ini bukan anakmu. Itu saja. Sekarang jika kau mau pergi silahkan pergi. Aku tidak akan menahanmu…"

"Maaf, aku harus mengatakan ini tapi aku membencimu, sangat sangat membencimu. Aku tidak butuh seorang pria bajingan sepertimu yang mendapingi hidupku." Dia tidak peduli meski harus membentak suaminya sendiri, dia tidak peduli meski kini Kyuhyun terkejut setengah mati menerima bentakan itu. Kyuhyun mungkin tidak menyangka jika Sungmin berani berkata begitu kasar serta mengusir Kyuhyun seperti ini.

Sungmin tahu jika ini tidak pantas dilakukan, tapi Sungmin memiliki rencana lain dibalik semua ini. Dia ingin Kyuhyun membencinya.

Kyuhyun tersentak, rasa terkejut memenuhi dirinya sekarang. Darahnya mulai mendidih mendengar hinaan, cacian, juga kalimat mengusir dari Sungmin. Perkataan Sungmin membuat dirinya benar benar seperti sampah. Ia hanya ingin menjelaskan perihal masalah yang disaksikan oleh Sungmin kemarin. Apa itu salah?

Namun apa yang ia dapat? Belum sempat menjelaskan Sungmin sudah membentak, mencaci, bahkan menghina Kyuhyun seperti sampah. Jelas jelas tujuan Kyuhyun hari ini baik baik, hanya ingin menjelaskan dan meluruskan masalah ini. Ia tidak ingin Sungmin salah paham dengan semuanya.

Satu lagi yang membuat Kyuhyun kesal, adalah Sungmin yang merahasiakan perihal kehamilannya. Jelas jelas Kyuhyun adalah suaminya. Mengapa Sungmin tidak memberitahukan berita itu? Ia justru malah berkata bahwa anak yang kini dikandungnya bukan anak Kyuhyun. Apa maksudnya? Apa benar Sungmin juga bermain dengan pria lain di belakangnya?

"Kau memang sampah." Ucap Sungmin lagi, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecut sambil matanya yang enggan menatap Kyuhyun sama sekali.

Kyuhyun makin mendidih, tangannya tampak mengepal erat seakan siap melayangkan pukulan kepada siapapun yang membuat amarahnya naik.

"Kau baji―"

"CUKUP!" bentak Kyuhyun. Sejenak suasana kembali hening sampai terdengar suara derit kursi yang bergeser dari arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan menatap Sungmin tajam, tangannya masih mengepal erat dan rahangnya tampak mengeras.

"Kau bilang aku sampah?" Kyuhyun mendengus menatap Sungmin meremehkan, "Sebenarnya siapa yang SAMPAH di sini? AKU ATAU KAU? Kau bahkan mengandung anak dari orang lain! Apa itu bukan sampah namanya?!" dengan berani Kyuhyun mencaci maki Sungmin balik, menumpahkan segala amarahnya juga kekesalan yang sempat dia pendam sedari tadi.

Sungmin diam.

"Cih, sekarang apa yang akan kau katakan? Kau tidak mau mengakui juga kalau dirimu sampah?!

"Sekarang terserah maumu bagaimana! Aku tidak peduli lagi denganmu! Kau urus saja anak itu sendiri! Kalau perlu gugurkan! Bukankah itu yang ingin kau dengar dariku?!" Kyuhyun terus melayangkan cacian juga makian kepada Sungmin. Hatinya sudah tertutup oleh lautan emosi. Dia kini tidak peduli lagi siapa sosok di hadapannya.

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu bahwa kau juga sering pergi bersama Donghae, Jungmo, Yunho dan banyak pria lain yang sering kulihat berjalan bersamamu?! Aku tahu! Dan aku yakin anak itu adalah anak salah satu dari mereka!"

"Kau tahu? Selama ini aku menyesal telah hidup bersamamu.."

.

"Aku menyesal pernah menikahimu."

.

'_**DEG'**_

Kalimat penutup dari Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Sungmin hancur berkeping keping. Rasanya bagaikan terhempas dari gedung paling tinggi dan kini Sungmin tak bisa membendung air matanya. Air mata itu kembali tumpah membasahi wajahnya.

Sungmin bahkan tak ingat lagi bagaimana yang jelas dia tahu Kyuhyun sudah pergi dari ruangan itu. Dia mendengar suara pintu dibanting keras disertai umpatan kasar terakhir Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya meninggalkannya sendiri di ruangan ini dengan perasaan yang hancur tak tersisa.

Sungmin memegangi dadanya yang sesak dan sakit. Dadanya ngilu mengingat semua yang Kyuhyun katakan padanya. Mengingat bagaimana cara Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan menghina juga meremehkan. Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun kecewa, Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun marah.

Sebenarnya pihak siapa yang seharusnya kecewa?

Siapa yang seharusnya marah?

'_**Mengapa rasanya begitu sulit?'**_

'_**Mengapa kau begitu sulit untuk membalas perasaanku?'**_

'_**Mengapa kau selalu menyia nyiakan-ku?'**_

'_**Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membencimu Kyu..'**_

'_**Aku terlalu mencintaimu..'**_

Seharusnya pernikahan ini benar benar tidak pernah terjadi. Seharusnya Sungmin tidak akan pernah mengalami perasaan cinta yang begitu sulit seperti ini.

Seharusnya mereka berpisah.

Sungmin sudah terlanjur mengatakan bahwa anak yang dikandungnya bukan anak Kyuhyun. Sungmin sudah terlanjur membuat Kyuhyun benci setengah mati pada Sungmin. Sungmin sudah terlanjur membuat Kyuhyun menyesal pernah mengenalnya. Sungmin sudah terlanjur mengambil jalan untuk pergi jauh dari Kyuhyun.

Semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi, waktu tidak dapat diputar lagi, perasaan tidak dapat dihilangkan lagi. Dan Sungmin tahu satu satunya cara agar bisa melupakan Kyuhyun hanyalah menghilang dari kehidupan Kyuhyun.

'_**Aku tahu ini sulit, tapi kurasa aku harus pergi dari jauh kehidupanmu.'**_

**.**

==oO **Look at Me **Oo==

**.**

Menyesal..

Hanya itu yang dapat Kyuhyun lantunkan dalam semua kalimatnya kini. Hanya itu yang dapat Kyuhyun rasakan saat mengingat semua hal buruk yang telah dia lakukan pada itu yang dapat Kyuhyun lakukan saat ini. Dia menyesali semua tindakannya telah membentak serta mencaci balik Sungmin saat di rumah sakit.

Menyesal..

Dia menyesal, karena telah mengatai dan menyuruh Sungmin untuk pergi dari hidupnya.

Dia menyesal, karena telah berkata bahwa dia menyesal pernah menikahi Sungmin.

Dia menyesal, karena telah meyuruh Sungmin untuk mengugurkan anak itu hanya karena Kyuhyun yakin bahwa anak itu bukan anaknya.

Padahal semua itu belum tentu benar. Kyuhyun belum pernah membuktikan siapa ayah dari anak itu, tapi Kyuhyun sudah menuduh Sungmin yang tidak tidak. Jangan salahkan Kyuhyun juga, karena Sungmin sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa anak itu bukan anak Kyuhyun. Itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun ragu. Itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa Sungmin sempat tidur dengan pria lain, apalagi Sungmin juga memiliki banyak teman dekat pria.

"ARGGHHT!"

_BRAKKK.._

_PRANGG.._

Suara teriakan Kyuhyun disusul suara barang-barang yang terjatuh juga pecah terdengar cukup memekakkan telinga. Dibantingnya seluruh barang barang dikamarnya emosi. Tak peduli jenis barang yang dilemparnya berupa barang pecah belah atau barang berbahaya lainnya.

Wajah putih pucat itu kini memerah disertai dengan darahnya yang begitu mendidih karena marah. Dia ingin berteriak sekencang kencangnya melepaskan semua yang terpendam dalam hati. dia ingin melampiaskan seluruh amarah dan ingin sekali dia muntahkan.

Namun ia tidak memiliki tempat untuk melampiaskan amarahnya kini. Jika biasanya dia membutuhkan Sungmin juga belaian lembut Sungmin untuk menenangkannya, sekarang tidak ada lagi belaian serta kata kata penyemangat itu.

Dia butuh Sungmin, menginginkan Sungmin, namun dia juga masih membenci Sungmin. Setelah semua yang Sungmin katakan padanya di rumah sakit itu. Tapi dia tidak bisa berdusta, dia membutuhkan Sungmin. Sangat membutuhkannya.

Apartemen ini kosong. Sungmin sudah berhari hari di rumah sakit dan dia belum pulang juga. Selama itu pula Kyuhyun belum pernah sekalipun lagi menjenguk ataupun sekedar bertanya bagaimana keadaanya kini. Terakhir kalinya dia melihat wajah Sungmin adalah 4 hari yang lalu, hari dimana Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bertengkar hebat dan berakhir menyedihkan.

Dan entah mengapa Kyuhyun tersiksa. Dia menginginkan Sungmin saat ini. Dia menginginkan wajah manis Sungmin di hadapannya sekarang. Dia merindukan tubuh hangat Sungmin yang selalu memeluknya dikala ia memiliki masalah. Dia merindukan sentuhan lembut Sungmin yang selalu diberikan untuknya.

Keegoisanlah yang membuat Kyuhyun tidak berani menyatakan itu semua sebagai kerinduan. Keegoisan Kyuhyun-lah yang membuat ia tak mau meminta maaf atas kesalahannya tempo hari, dia tak pernah mau meminta Sungmin untuk kembali.

Dia menyesal karena telah bertengkar dengan Sungmin, namun dia tidak mau meminta maaf ataupun meminta Sungmin untuk kembali.

Kyuhyun benar benar egois.

Kyuhyun terlalu bodoh.

Kyuhyun-pun tidak sadar bahwa keegoisan yang dimilikinya bisa saja membuat Sungmin pergi dari hidupnya.

Dan mungkin saja memang benar,

Sungmin akan segera pergi…

**.**

==oO **Look at Me **Oo==

**.**

Pandangan Sungmin tak pernah lepas dari jendela salah satu ruangan di rumah sakit ini. Satu satunya jendela yang dapat membuat Sungmin menikmati indahnya dunia di luar kamar itu. Dia memandangi beberapa rumah-rumah yang tampak lebih kecil jika di lihat dari sini.

Sungmin melongokkan kepala keluar jendela, dia agak menunduk untuk melihat betapa tingginya dia berada. Rumah sakit ini terlalu megah, gedungnya bertingkat hingga mampu menampung ratusan pasien di sini. Dan Sungmin adalah satu diantara ratusan pasien tersebut.

Sungmin menghela nafas berat. Hampir 5 hari lebih dia disini. Selama itu pula dia tidak akan pernah mau keluar dari ruangan ini sampai suster datang dan mengatakan bahwa dia boleh diizinkan pulang. Tapi nyatanya suster yang datang hanya bertugas membawa makanan, dokumen kesehatan, alat alat untuk memeriksa kesehatan Sungmin, serta data administrasi. Hanya itu. Tak ada lagi yang suster itu berikan.

Sungmin pernah menanyakan mengapa dia belum diizinkan pulang. Dan suster itu menjawab karena keadaan kesehatan Sungmin belum terlalu baik untuk bisa pulang. Sungmin juga sempat menanyakan mengapa dia belum sembuh juga dari kelelahan, serta sakit yang kadang melanda bagian bawah perutnya. Lagi lagi suster menjawab dengan jawaban yang kurang memuaskan, dia bilang bahwa Sungmin terlalu banyak pikiran. Itulah yang membuat keadaannya tidak kunjung membaik.

"Aku ingin pulang.." ucap Sungmin lemah.

Sejenak Sungmin menutup kedua matanya sambil meraba perutnya pelan. Dia lalu tersenyum kecut, menyadari betapa bodoh kalimatnya barusan.

Jika Sungmin pulang, dia harus kemana? Bukankah Kyuhyun mengusirnya?

Mungkin Kyuhyun belum terang terangan mengusirnya. Tapi itu sudah jelas dari cara Kyuhyun berkata bahwa dia menyesal tinggal bersama Sungmin. Dan itu sudah lebih dari jelas menjelaskan bahwa Kyuhyun tidak ingin lagi melihat Sungmin di dalam rumahnya, juga tidak ingin melihat Sungmin dalam kehidupannya.

'_**Haruskah aku mati?'**_

Sebuah pemikiran gila muncul tiba tiba. Pemikiran yang mungkin saja ada benarnya.

Mati.

Sungmin bisa saja terjun dari sini mengingat Sungmin berada di lantai yang jauh dari dasar. Dan setelah itu Sungmin tidak perlu lagi merasakan sakitnya perasaan yang dia rasakan. Dia tidak perlu lagi memikiran bagaimana kelanjutan hidupnya, dan dia tidak akan mungkin lagi menjadi beban, ataupun penghalang kehidupan Kyuhyun setelahnya.

Ide yang bagus, namun bodoh.

Ia hanya memikirkan dirinya, ia belum memikirkan anaknya. Anaknya yang bahkan berupa segumpal darah itu masih memiliki masa depan! Jika Sungmin memutuskan bunuh diri, masa depan anaknya pun ikut hancur. Lagipula, apa salahnya menunggu sampai anak itu lahir?

'_**Lalu aku harus bagaimana?'**_

**.**

==oO **Look at Me **Oo==

**.**

Kyuhyun dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah tempat yang kini tengah ia tuju. Langkahnya yang terkesan buru buru membuah dia sedikit terengah engah karena lelah. Nafasnya memburu sama seiring dengan cepatnya ia berjalan.

Kadang dia menengok ke sana kemari untuk mencari rute tercepat agar dapat sampai tepat waktu. Dia tidak ingin terlambat sedikitpun. Sesuatu kini menunggunya, sesuatu yang sangat penting dan berarti dalam hidupnya. Untuk itu dia tidak ingin kehilangan itu, dia harus segera sampai dan menghapus beban yang selama seminggu ini terus mengganjal dalam pikirannya.

Beban pikiran yang berhasil membuat Kyuhyun tidak pernah nyenyak tidur.

Baru setengah jam yang lalu Kyuhyun mendapat kabar dari rumah sakit bahwa Sungmin sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Bahagia? Tentu. Mana ada suami yang tidak senang melihat istrinya sudah sembuh dari sakit yang hampir seminggu ini menghampirinya? Tapi kebahagian itu sempat menguap karena mengingat lagi pertengkaran hebat antara ia dengan Sungmin yang terjadi minggu lalu.

Ia bahkan masih ingat kalimat nista dan luar biasa kejam yang ia katakan kepada Sungmin.

'_**Aku menyesal telah menikahimu.'**_

Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak menyangka kalimat itu bisa keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Salahkan emosi yang kala itu tengah menguasai akal pikiran serta jiwanya! Kyuhyun sungguh tidak pernah bermaksud berkata sekasar dan separah itu!

Salahkan pula sifat egois yang dimiliki Kyuhyun sehingga dia tidak mau langsung minta maaf pada Sungmin hari itu juga! Salahkan juga nyalinya yang menciut setiap ingin menghubungi Sungmin lewat ponsel hanya untuk sekedar menanyakan keadaan Sungmin dan.. kandungannya.

Dia benar benar menyesal.. meski Sungmin bilang bahwa anak itu bukan anak dari Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Yang ia inginkan hanya Sungmin, dan jika memang anak itu terbukti bukan anak Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pun akan menerimanya—walau Kyuhyun akan merasa sakit hati pada awalnya.

Dan disinilah ia berada. Di sebuah koridor rumah sakit.

Matanya dengan cekatan mencari letak dan keberadaan tempat dimana Sungmin dirawat hampir semingguan ini. Langkahnya kembali ia paksa cepat agar bisa sampai ke ruangan dimana Sungmin dirawat.

Hingga ia menemukan sebuah pintu dengan nomor kamar yang tepat. Sebuah pintu putih yang sangat ia ingat saat terakhir kali ia mengunjunginya, minggu lalu.

Sebuah senyum mengembang di bibir Kyuhyun.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia segera menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuka kenop pintu yang akan membawanya bertemu Sungmin lagi.

Ya, ia sangat merindukan Sungmin melebihi apapun yang ada di dunia ini. Ia sangat merindukan senyumannya, tawanya, wajah cantiknya, juga harum tubuh Sungmin yang selalu membuat Kyuhyun dimabuk perasaan hangat.

_CKLEKK.._

Tangan Kyuhyun dengan cepat menggapai kenop pintu dan membukanya.

Ia agak tertegun. Sesaat kemudian baru menyadari bahwa ada seorang wanita berbaju putih, yang bisa dibilang adalah suster, tengah merapihkan sebagian—bahkan seluruh ruangan tersebut—. Suster itu sedikit terlonjak saat mengetahui keberadaan Kyuhyun di kamar. Ia segera meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Sejenak Kyuhyun memperhatikan suasana kamar tersebut. Kamar yang kini sudah bersih, ditata tanpa terlihat bahwa baru saja dipakai. Sepertinya sang suster sudah memberekan kamar ini sejak tadi. Dan yang membuat Kyuhyun bingung, di kamar itu sudah tidak ada sosok yang ia cari! Sungmin tidak berada disana!

"Maaf tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya suster itu ramah.

Kyuhyun tersentak "Em—a..aku mencari orang yang sempat menghuni kamar ini, seorang pria dan dia.. sedang—hamil." Kyuhyun menjelaskan. "Apa kau tahu dia dimana?"

Sang suster mengerutkan kening bingung, "Maaf tuan, tapi pasien itu baru saja pulang 30 menit yang lalu."

Kyuhyun membelalakkan mata, "P-pulang?"

Suster itu mengangguk, "Kalau boleh saya tahu, anda siapanya? apa anda saudaranya?" tanya suster saat melihat betapa panik wajah pria dihadapannya kini.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia malah menggeleng pelan memikirkan bagaimana Sungmin sekarang! Kemana perginya Sungmin dan bagaimana tentang kesehatannya? Apa ia benar sudah sembuh?

Ya tuhan, Kyuhyun benar-benar terlambat! Maksud ingin menjemput Sungmin namun nyatanya Sungmin sudah pulang duluan. Dan yang membuatnya makin resah adalah bisa saja Sungmin bukannya pulang malah pergi meninggalkannya! Kemungkinan paling buruk!

Kyuhyun segera berbalik meninggalkan ruangan itu, tak menghiraukan sang suster yang kaget ditinggal tiba-tiba. Samar-samar ia mendengar sang suster memanggilnya untuk menanyakan beberapa informasi. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak mau berlambat-lambat, ia harus mengejar Sungmin! Barangkali Sungmin masih ada disekitar sini. Iya, dia harus berpikiran positif. Sungmin pasti masih disekitar sini!

**.**

==oO **Look at Me **Oo==

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Part ini?**

**Saya angkat tangan deh. Maaf kalo mengecewakan :s**

**Lanjut? = Review**

**Indirection mau dilanjut juga ga nih? Kalo mau nanti saya post minggu depan hehe ^^**

**Makasih buat yang udah setia baca ff abal kaya gini, meski saya jarang bales review, tapi saya hafal jelas mana saja yang sering memberi review, dan saya sangat sayang pada mereka {} kkk~**

**.**

**I Love My Readers**

**.**

**I Love KYUMIN**

**Sign,**

**.**

**-Yuki(YoonMingi)-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Judul : Look at Me**

**Author : Han YoonGi/ Yuki / YoonMingi**

**Kategori : Yaoi, NC-21, Lemon, Boys Love, MPREG.**

**Rate: untuk chapter ini T **

**Cast :**

- **Lee Sungmin**

- **Cho Kyuhyun**

- **Other Cast**

**Summary : ****_'Bisakah kau lihat aku disini?'_**** Sungmin hanya pasrah saat Kyuhyun menjadikan Sungmin sebagai budak seks. Namun Sungmin tidak protes, karena dia sendiri menikmatinya. Mereka melakukan semua itu tanpa dilandasi cinta..**

**.**

**DONT BE SILENT READER!**

**.**

**SORRY FOR TYPO(s)**

**.**

**~ENJOY~**

**.**

==oO **Look at Me **Oo==

**.**

"Ugh.. kenapa ini berat sekali!" Sungmin menggerutu. Ia menatap beberapa tumpukan barang yang akan ia bawa. Koper, tas jinjing, dan.. beberapa buku? Oh ayolah Min, untuk apa kau membawa buku dalam keadaan seperti ini?

"Hm, sepertinya buku-buku ini terpaksa kutinggal." Ujar Sungmin sambil menggaruk pelipis. Sedikit tidak rela saat melihat seluruh kamar mulai kosong perlahan. Barang-barang pink, pakaian, buku, dan segala pernak-pernik ia bereskan satu persatu. Meninggalkan sebuah kesan hampa di kamar yang cukup luas ini.

Beberapa barang bahkan harus ia buang karena akan memenuhi kamarnya, yang sebentar lagi akan berubah fungsi menjadi gudang. Mungkin saja jika nanti ia pergi, kamar ini akan Kyuhyun jadikan gudang mengingat betapa bencinya Kyuhyun padanya. Kyuhyun tidak akan sudi menempati kamar bekas Sungmin, Kyuhyun pasti jijik dengannya, kurang lebih begitu isi pikiran Sungmin.

Siapa yang tahu bahwa ternyata sepulang dari rumah sakit Sungmin langsung pulang ke apartemen ini? Kyuhyun bahkan tidak tahu. Tentu Kyuhyun tidak tahu, karena Sungmin berdiam diri dulu di suatu tempat hingga benar-benar yakin Kyuhyun sudah pergi meninggalkan apartemennya. Ya, beruntunglah Sungmin tahu jam-jam dimana Kyuhyun akan pergi dan pulang.

Sungmin tersenyum kecut. Kenangan selama hampir setahun menempati kamar ini mulai teringat. Mulai saat ia pertama kali menginjakkan kaki—tidak tepat disebut menginjakkan kaki karena Sungmin lumpuh waktu itu―saat ia dirawat oleh Kyuhyun yang berstatus sebagai suaminya dengan sifat Kyuhyun yang waktu itu tampak dingin, bahkan Sungmin tidak percaya jika dibalik sifat cool Kyuhyun tersimpan jiwa yang amat sangat menyeramkan, seperti.. tentu kalian tahu Kyuhyun itu mesum, playboy, dan banyak sifat lainnya.

Sungmin terkekeh. Terutama saat mengingat bagaimana Kyuhyun yang kala itu pulang kuliah dengan keadaan mabuk, dan menerjang Sungmin di kamar ini!

_First night? _

Kkkk~

Malam itu bahkan berlanjut hingga akhirnya mereka berdua terus terikat satu sama lain untuk saling memuaskan nafsu. Malam yang sangat bersejarah bagi mereka berdua, atau… hanya untuk Sungmin, karena Kyuhyun memang sering melakukan seks dengan orang lain.

Sungmin membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk beristirahat sejenak di kasur empuknya.

Sungmin tersenyum miris, tidak mungkin itu malam bersejarah bagi Kyuhyun. Toh, Kyuhyun sedang mabuk, mana mungkin ia ingat? Lagipula Kyuhyun sangat membencinya, Kyuhyun hanya menganggap Sungmin sebagai budak pemuas nafsu.

Tangan Sungmin mulai membelai perut datarnya lembut, mengelus bagian itu memutar dengan penuh kehati-hatian juga diiringi segenap perasaannya seakan benda di dalamnya sangat-sangat rapuh. Ia kembali tersenyum, namun bukan senyuman miris ataupun kesedihan, tapi senyum kebahagiaan karena masih ada sosok yang harus ia perjuangkan nantinya.

Meski baru berupa gumpalan darah, Sungmin sangat yakin alasan dia masih ingin bertahan hidup sampai sekarang karena sesuatu dalam dirinya menuntut untuk tetap kuat hingga detik ini.

"Meski nanti kita hanya tinggal berdua, tidak masalah, kan?" ucap Sungmin seolah sedang berkomunikasi dengan calon anaknya. Demi tuhan, Sungmin tak akan membiarkan siapapun membuat anaknya terluka, dia bertahan hanya untuk anaknya. Siapapun yang berani melukai anaknya maka Sungmin tidak akan tinggal diam, dia akan membalasnya walau itu Kyuhyun sekalipun..

Mata Sungmin mengerjap beberapa kali saat dirasa pipinya sudah basah. Ah, Sungmin tidak tahu air matanya turun begitu saja. Cepat ia menghapus air mata sialan yang mengotori wajahnya, ia benci saat menangis seperti ini.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Niat ingin membereskan kamar malah jadi nostalgia masa lampau! Tidak lucu sama sekali! Jika diteruskan Sungmin bisa saja menangis hebat. Sangat tidak lucu!

Tangannya dengan cekatan membereskan beberapa pernak pernik yang berserak di lantai, memasukkannya ke kantung plastik kemudian mengepaknya dalam koper.

Sungmin melirik jam pink yang bertengger di dinding. Masih ada waktu dua jam sebelum Kyuhyun pulang kuliah, ia harus segera meninggalkan apartemen ini sebelum sang pemilik apartemen ini pulang. Ia harus cepat!

"Semangat Lee Sungmin!" ucapnya menyemangati diri, ia mengepalkan tangan di depan dada dengan senyum terpaksa.

**.**

==oO **Look at Me **Oo==

**.**

Kyuhyun menatap ke sekeliling, merasa janggal dengan suasana rumahnya. Dia baru saja sampai rumah setelah satu jam mati-matian mencari Sungmin. Ia bahkan rela bolos kuliah hanya untuk mencari keberadaan istrinya. Tapi dia tidak mendapat apa-apa, Sungmin tak berhasil ia temukan. Ia pun memutuskan mencari Sungmin di apartemen, siapa tahu pria manis itu benar pulang ke sini.

Kyuhyun kembali memperhatikan keadaan rumahnya. Beberapa barang ada yang hilang, dan.. dia menemukan meja makannya telah penuh oleh makanan, makanan yang sepertinya baru dimasak. Aroma masakan yang sangat Kyuhyun kenal sebagai makanan kesukaannya.

Pendengarannya ia pertajam saat menyadari sebuah suara benda yang diseret dengan roda terdengar dari salah satu kamar di apartemennya. Kyuhyun menyerngit, ia makin mempertajam pendengarannya dan mendekati asal suara. Kamar Sungmin, iya dia yakin suara itu berasal dari sana.

_'CKLEK..'_

Pintu yang baru saja akan Kyuhyun tuju terbuka seketika. Seseorang membukanya.

Nafas Kyuhyun tercekat.

Matanya melebar saat pintu kamar Sungmin terbuka lebar menampakan sesosok pria manis yang ia cari-cari berada tepat di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum seketika, luar biasa senang menerima kenyataan bahwa Sungmin tidak pergi darinya. Sungmin pulang ke apartemen ini! Kyuhyun bahkan tidak bisa mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya yang membuncah akibat melihat pria manis itu tersenyum manis padanya. Kyuhyun bahkan tak tahu bagaimana raut wajahnya yang tampak begitu bahagia dengan senyum lebar mengembang begitu saja. Ia begitu merindukan sosok itu, sangat-sangat merindukan.

"Min.." ucap Kyuhyun pelan, ia segera membawa tubuh yang makin terlihat kurus itu ke dekapannya. Memeluk tubuh itu erat, seakan tak ingin melepasnya sekalipun.

Pria manis yang awalnya terkejut mendapat pelukan Kyuhyun kini mulai membalas pelukan itu. Ia menyusupkan kepalanya ke dada hangat Kyuhyun dengan mata yang sebisa mungkin ia tahan agar tidak mengeluarkan air mata. Demi apapun, ia sangat merindukan dekapan hangat pria tampan ini. Tapi ia tahu sebentar lagi ia tak akan mungkin mendapat hal seperti ini lagi. Kyuhyun mungkin akan makin membencinya setelah ini.

Kyuhyun makin mempererat pelukannya. Matanya tak sengaja melihat isi kamar Sungmin yang tampak berbeda, kamar itu tampak hampa. Banyak barang menghilang dari sana, Kyuhyun tahu itu. Bola matanya bergerak gelisah. Ia terbelalak ketika menemukan sebuah koper besar berada di sebelah Sungmin. Tangannya mencengkram erat baju bagian belakang Sungmin, dan segera melepas tautan tubuh mereka.

"Min? Apa itu? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lekat, ia tersenyum. Sungmin memaksakan senyum itu agar dirinya tak terlihat lemah seperti biasa. Ia harus kuat. "Aku ingin pergi.."

"Kemana? Berapa lama?"

"Ke tempat yang jauh. Mungkin selamanya.." jelasnya masih mengulas senyum.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia menahan nafas. "Meninggalkanku sendiri? Begitu maksudmu?" ia menatap mata Sungmin lekat, menuntut penjelasan atas semuanya.

"Tidak, kau tidak sendiri. Aku tahu ada Seohyun yang akan menemanimu. Aku tahu kau masih sangat merindukannya, kau masih mencintainya." Tangan Sungmin terulur, membelai pipi Kyuhyun lembut. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya ia bisa menyentuh Kyuhyun..

"Min.. kau salah! A-aku—"

"—tidak! Sudah Kyu, aku tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa lagi. Kau tidak perlu lagi menjelaskan apapun, aku sudah mengerti. Dan aku sudah bertekad akan membiarkanmu bebas, kau pasti tertekan selama ini bersamaku.." suara Sungmin bergetar, ia tidak kuat mengatakan semuanya. Ia belum mampu mengatakan hasil dari keputusannya.

Mata Sungmin memanas. Air sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. **_'Tidak, jangan sekarang..' _**Sungmin merintih dalam hati, ia tidak boleh menangis! Menangis hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. Setidaknya ia harus kuat menahan tangis sampai ia selesai mengatakan hasil keputusannya.

Jemari lentik Sungmin merogoh kantung celananya. Mencari sebuah benda kecil dingin yang sudah ia biarkan beberapa hari tanpa melekat ditubuhnya seperti biasa.

Sebuah cincin.

Cincin pernikahan mereka..

Sungmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun, dengan jemari gemetar ia meletakkan cincin itu di telapak tangan Kyuhyun. "Aku sudah memutuskan—" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya dalam, menghalau air mata yang memaksa keluar.

.

.

"—Kita akan berpisah. Terimakasih untuk semuanya.. Cho Kyuhyun." Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun, ia tersenyum lagi, diiringi air mata yang jatuh di kedua pipi mulusnya. Sungmin menangis tanpa terisak.

Iya, dia berhasil mengatakannya, sekarang ia tinggal pergi..

"Kau tidak bisa pergi Min!" bentak Kyuhyun. Matanya memerah menatap Sungmin marah. Tidak terima dengan keputusan sepihak ini.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau yang menginginkannya?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara bergetar. Air matanya sudah tak dapat ditahan, mengalir begitu saja mengotori wajahnya yang memerah menahan ledakan tangis.

"Kau istriku! Kau titipan dari ayahmu!" alasan yang sama selalu Kyuhyun lontarkan. Alasan yang selalu ia gunakan untuk keadaan seperti ini, dan memang selalu berhasil membuat Sungmin membungkam mulutnya. Tapi tidak dengan kali ini, Sungmin sudah membulatkan tekad.

"Bukankah kau menyesal menikahiku? Bukankah kau menyesal pernah mempunya istri sepertiku? Dan yang terpenting, aku sudah sembuh, sudah kukatakan berkali-kali. Aku sudah sembuh.." jelas Sungmin lirih, ia menatap mata Kyuhyun lekat. Memperlihatkan kesedihan yang selama ini selalu ia pendam, air mata masih setia menggenang membuat pandangannya kabur. Kyuhyun harus tahu, Sungmin pihak yang paling menderita saat ini.

Kyuhyun menggenggam cincin di tangannya erat. Ia tidak ingin melepas Sungmin begitu saja. Sungmin harus bersamanya, sekarang dan selamanya. Egois, Kyuhyun begitu egois menginginkan Sungmin tanpa tahu alasan mengapa ia begitu menginginkan pria manis itu bersama di sisinya.

"Tapi kau sedang hamil! Kau tidak mungkin pergi begitu saja!" alasan lain ia lontarkan dari mulutnya, sebisa mungkin menghalau kepergian Sungmin dari sisinya.

Sungmin tertawa miris, air matanya makin deras mengalir. "Kau menyuruhku menggugurkannya, Kyu. Untuk apa kau menahanku dengan alasan itu jika kau menyuruhku menggugurkannya?" tanyanya sebisa mungkin terlihat datar.

Kyuhyun tercekat. Ia tak bisa membalas perkataan Sungmin. Ia tak bisa menyingkirkan kenyataan bahwa memang menyuruh Sungmin menggugurkan kandungan itu. Ia tak bisa menyangkal bahwa ia pernah menyatakan begitu menyesali pernikahan yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Bukankah kau tidak peduli lagi denganku?" tanya Sungmin lagi. "Untuk apa aku disini jika tidak dibutuhkan?"

Kyuhyun bungkam. Tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang Sungmin lontarkan untuknya.

Sungmin lagi-lagi mengulum tersenyum. Senyum terpaksa. "Terima kasih telah mengizinkanku tinggal disini, Kyu.." ujar Sungmin, ia merapatkan jarak di antara mereka. Tangannya pelan terangkat untuk memeluk tubuh tinggi Kyuhyun, memeluknya erat untuk terakhir kalinya. Hati Sungmin mencelos saat Kyuhyun tidak membalas pelukannya, ia begitu mengharapkan Kyuhyun membalasnya. Untuk terakhir kali..

Kyuhyun membatu ditempat merasakan tangan Sungmin melingkar di tubuhnya. Ia terlalu lemah untuk membalas pelukan itu. Perih, melihat pria manis ini sebentar lagi akan pergi karenanya.

Sejenak mereka diam, Sungmin masih memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang terus mengalir tanpa bisa ditahan. Sungmin sadar sudah memeluk tubuh itu lebih dari lima menit, ia tak boleh memeluknya terlalu lama. Ia harus ingat siapa dirinya sekarang.

Perlahan ia melepas pelukan itu. Bola mata Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lekat. Wajah tampan itu, senyuman Kyuhyun, aroma tubuh Kyuhyun, hangat tubuh Kyuhyun, sentuhan Kyuhyun ditubuhnya, pasti akan sangat ia rindukan.

Sungmin berjinjit dengan tangan meraih wajah Kyuhyun. Ia menyatukan bibir mereka.

Tangis Sungmin pecah seketika. Ia melumat bibir Kyuhyun pelan, menyalurkan rasa yang selama ini Sungmin pendam hanya untuk Kyuhyun. Sungmin terisak dalam ciumannya, menyesapi bagaimana rasanya bibir Kyuhyun yang berupa candu untuknya. Ia akan merindukan bibir ini, bibir yang sering lancang merebut ciumannya, bibir yang kala itu Sungmin ingat sebagai bibir yang menciumnya pertama kali.

Sungmin begitu berharap Kyuhyun membalas ciumannya kini.

**_'Untuk terakhir kalinya, Kyu.. kumohon..' _** batin Sungmin pilu.

Bibir Kyuhyun tergerak membalas lumatan Sungmin. Walau terkejut pada awalnya, ia mulai menerima bagaimana bibir plum itu melumat bibirnya pelan, ikut menyesapi manis bibir yang selama ini ia nikmati. Merasakan asinnya air mata Sungmin yang ikut mengalir bersama ciuman mereka, bersatu dengan saliva hingga mengalir di dagu keduanya. Tangan Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh mungil itu erat.

**_'Terima kasih, Kyu..' _**

Sungmin perlahan melepas tautan bibir mereka, wajahnya penuh oleh air mata. Tak bisa membendung isakkannya melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang menatapnya lekat. Ya tuhan, wajah itu.. mungkinkan ini terkahir kalinya Sungmin melihat wajah itu?

Tangan Sungmin mengusap air mata di pipinya, walau sia-sia karena air mata baru kembali mengalir. Sebisa mungkin dipaksakan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum, agar perpisahan mereka tak terlalu tampak menyakitkan untuknya.

"Kau harus tahu, Kyu—" Sungmin menjeda kalimatnya.

.

.

"—Aku mencintaimu.." lanjut Sungmin pilu.

Kalimat itu.. kalimat yang selama ini Sungmin pendam tanpa bisa diutarakan. Kalimat yang mewakili seluruh isi hati serta perasaannya yang selalu Sungmin tutupi rapat-rapat dari semua orang. Sebuah pernyataan yang paling Sungmin hindari kebenarannya.

Hingga pada akhirnya ia tahu, perasaannya adalah perasaan cinta..

Ia mencintai Kyuhyun..

Sangat-sangat mencintainya..

.

Hingga pada akhirnya semua sudah terlambat. Sungmin baru menyadari keberadaan perasaan itu ketika semua keadaan sudah berantakan. Sungmin terlambat menyatakan perasaannya, Kyuhyun sudah membencinya.

Sungmin memutuskan kontak mata mereka sepihak. Ia segera meraih koper juga tas jinjing berisi pakaian-pakaian juga benda lain milik Sungmin yang sempat ia bawa ketika tinggal di apartemen ini. Dengan langkah berat, ia menyeret koper itu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku di tempat.

Digigit bibirnya kuat menahan isakan yang begitu memilukan, ia tak boleh menangis lagi. Sudah cukup rasanya semingguan ini dia menangis tanpa henti.

"Jika kau mencintaiku, mengapa kau pergi meninggalkanku?!"

Langkah Sungmin terhenti seketika. Nafasnya tercekat mendengar pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam di depan kamar Sungmin. Sungmin tak berniat melirik ke belakang sedikitpun, ia harus tetap keluar dari sini.

"Karena aku tidak dibutuhkan. Kau tidak mencintaiku. Dan aku tersiksa disini.." ucapnya cepat, suaranya masih bergetar menahan ledakan tangis. Sungmin dengan berani mengambil langkah lagi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kembali membatu di tempat.

Meninggalkan semua kenangan serta orang yang sangat ia cintai. Untuk memulai hidup baru tanpa penderitaan, kesedihan, tangisan, juga tekanan karena cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Sungmin sudah siap.

Sudah sangat siap memulai hidup baru walau hanya berdua. Walau hanya berdua bersama calon anaknya kelak.

**.**

==oO **Look at Me **Oo==

**.**

Rapuh..

Di balik sosoknya yang dingin, kasar, pemarah, dan sifat buruk lainnya, Kyuhyun hanyalah seorang yang sangat-sangat rapuh melebihi rapuhnya seorang bayi. Ia begitu rapuh untuk menerima kenyataan Sungmin tidak lagi di sisinya. Ia begitu rapuh menyadari Sungmin kini pergi meninggalkannya karena kesalahan yang Kyuhyun buat. Sangat rapuh untuk menyadarkannya betapa berharga Sungmin di hidupnya.

Kyuhyun jatuh. Menangis. Ia menangis mengingat betapa lemah kakinya untuk hanya sekedar menghalau kepergian Sungmin darinya. Ia meraung-raung menyebutkan nama Sungmin berharap sosok itu bisa kembali padanya lagi. Begitu lemahnya Kyuhyun yang malah membatu di tempat mendengar berbagai ucapan perpisahan yang Sungmin katakan padanya.

Ia membeku saat Sungmin menyatakan cinta padanya. Kalimat sakral yang tak pernah Kyuhyun bayangkan akan mendengarnya dari seorang Sungmin. Kalimat yang menjadi tanda perpisahan mereka. Kalimat pernyataan cinta yang Kyuhyun dengar dari Sungmin untuk yang pertama dan mungkin terakhir kali..

**_"Kau harus tahu, Kyu—"_**

**_"—Aku mencintaimu.." _**

Kyuhyun menangis lagi. Meratapi kepergian Sungmin dengan air mata yang tak kunjung habis mengalir tanpa henti. Ia begitu bodoh karena tidak bisa menyadari semua secepat mungkin. Ucapan Sungmin kembali terngiang dalam otaknya. Kalimat terindah sekaligus menyakitkan disertai perpisahan yang sangat memilukan.

Kyuhyun tak bisa melepaskan diri dari kamar yang hampir setahun Sungmin tempati di apartemen ini. Mengingat kenangan-kenangan juga senyum manis yang Sungmin suguhkan untuknya setiap kali Kyuhyun bertandang ke ruangan ini. Betapa tulus semua yang Sungmin berikan. Mulai dari senyuman, tawa, pertolongan, pelukan, perkataan, dan cinta yang tulus Sungmin berikan untuknya..

Tapi Kyuhyun tak pernah menyadari itu..

**_'Jika aku bilang aku mencintaimu. Apa kau mau kembali padaku?' _**ratap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Bola matanya bergerak menyusuri setiap sudut kamar—yang ditinggalkan—Sungmin. Meskipun beberapa barang telah lenyap, namun tidak bisa lepas dari kesan hangat yang kental saat Kyuhyun mencoba menapaki kamar ini. Sama hangat dengan mantan pemiliknya.

Beberapa barang yang ditinggalkan Sungmin teronggok tak berdaya di salah satu pojok ruangan. Buku-buku, pernak-pernik, boneka, dan barang lainnya sudah tertata rapi seakan siap untuk dibuang. Apalagi di sebelah barang itu terdapat sebuah tong sampah kecil, menambah kesan bahwa pemiliknya memang sengaja ingin membuang semua.

Kyuhyun melangkah menuju tumpukkan barang itu. Memperhatikan dengan jelas kenangan yang akan sangat berharga nanti baginya. Tangannya menyentuh tumpukkan barang itu hingga menemukan sebuah bingkai beserta fotonya.

Foto pernikahan mereka.

Ada disana.

Bersama tumpukan barang yang sengaja ingin Sungmin buang.

Hati Kyuhyun kembali hancur, tangisannya pecah bersamaan dengan isakkan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Sebegitu kuatkah niat Sungmin untuk melupakan semua yang pernah terjadi diantara mereka? Apa Sungmin begitu membenci pernikahan yang pernah mereka lakukan hingga Sungmin membuang foto ini?

Sejahat-jahatnya Kyuhyun, setolol-tololnya Kyuhyun yang membiarkan Sungmin pergi, ia tak pernah berpikiran akan membuang semua kenangan antara dirinya dan Sungmin. Tak pernah tersirat dalam otaknya untuk membuang foto serta cincin pernikahan mereka.

Kyuhyun meraih foto itu.

Tidak, dia tidak akan membuangnya. Ia akan menyimpannya.

Matanya kembali menelusuri barang-barang yang tak berpemilik itu sekarang. Dua buah boneka kelinci berwarna pink dan putih berada disana. Kyuhyun menatap miris, ia tahu boneka itu salah satu yang paling berharga milik Sungmin. Sungmin membawanya saat pertama kali tinggal di sini, Sungmin bilang dengan boneka ini ia tak akan merasa kesepian. Lalu bagaimana keadaan Sungmin sekarang tanpa boneka ini? Tanpa Kyuhyun? Tanpa orangtua? Sendirian di luar?

Kyuhyun mengerjap, pandangannya sedikit kabur.

Ia paksakan untuk memperjelas pandangan dan kembali menatapi tumpukan barang ini. Menelusuri semuanya hingga matanya terhenti pada sebuah benda. Benda ini tidak termasuk tumpukan barang lain, benda ini terdapat di dalam tempat sampah. Sungmin pasti sudah sangat sengaja membuangnya.

Dan dari yang Kyuhyun amati, benda yang lagi-lagi berwarna pink itu adalah sebuah buku. Buku yang Kyuhyun kenali milik Sungmin, yang pernah Kyuhyun hina karena warnanya yang pink juga karena kebiasaan Sungmin tak pernah melepas buku ini dari genggaman tangannya.

Kyuhyun tercekat. Demi apapun, dia sangat mengenal buku itu! Sungmin pernah marah besar hanya karena Kyuhyun mengambil buku itu diam-diam. Dari cerita yang Kyuhyun dengar, buku itu pemberian ayah Sungmin dan artinya itu benda terpenting dalam hidup Sungmin.

Lalu? Sekarang buku itu bahkan teronggok di tempat sampah.

Tanpa rasa jijik, Kyuhyun memungut buku itu dari sana. Untuk apa jijik? Tempat sampah itu hanya berisi kertas-kertas bekas. Sampah yang sewajarnya dibuang oleh para pelajar.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan buku itu sejenak.

Haruskah Kyuhyun membaca buku itu? Mengingat buku itu berisi semua hal yang Sungmin simpat rapat-rapat hingga Kyuhyun tak pernah mengetahuinya.

Awalnya Kyuhyun tak berniat membaca, ia belum pernah medapat izin dari sang pemilik untuk membaca buku ini.

Tapi rasa penasaran yang amat sangat membuat Kyuhyun berani bertindak. Lagipula buku itu sudah dibuang, tidak berpemilik, tidak ada yang punya.

Tak salah jika Kyuhyun membacanya, kan?

**.**

==oO **Look at Me **Oo==

**.**

**.**

**TBC/END?**

**.**

**Pendek? Jangan protes! xP Protes saya bakar(?) *dipasung reader***

**Sebenernya kalo end disini juga udah enak sih, kan kyuhyunnya udah menderita noh! xD ahahahaha. Maaf kalo saya kelamaan updatenya T_T saya lagi sibuk ujian hikseu.. dan seperti permintaan para readers, saya bikin Kyuhyun-nya menderita. Kurang ga sih? Ntar saya tambahin lagi kalo masih kurang nyahahahahaha xD. FEEL-NYA DAPET GAAAA? Kok saya ragu kalo chapter ini ada feelnya, keknya terlalu melow dan garing =_=v mianhae**

**Saya mau minta pendapat dong, kalo ff saya yang indirection saya pindahin ke wordpress aja gimana? Soalnya terlalu vulgar, takutnya rada gimana gitu, lagian kalo di wp masih bisa saya atur sesuka saya. Jadi kalo ada komen nyeleneh tinggal delete -_-v**

**Thanks to :**

**Desita, Guest, dessykyumin, Kezia, qq, KJPop011, evilminnie14, babyCHO, AyuClouds69, arvita .kim , ridaYKS, fitriKyuMin, QQ KyuminShipper, neganugu, Kim Yongmi1307, sissy, KYUMINTS, RinKM137, DeerPanda, pumpkinsparkyumin, Serenade Juetania, I'm minhyun, yeminmine, hana ryeong9, Fransesca KyuMin, mariels25, BluePink ElfEXOtic, alint2709, oktobasariheti, abc, guest, mr. pervert , sitapumpkinelf, Neliel Minoru, KimShippo, astia morichan, chikakyumin, simijewels, kyutamins, Indah Isma N, cece, thiafumings, nova137, Maximumelf, sun young, reader, lia, 137line, hapsarikyukyu, HARABEOJI, FaniHyuk, Park Ha Mi, kyuqie, evilbunny, diamond, perfvcKYU, reaRelf, KyuKMS26, MissELFVIP, SPREAD JOY137, KYUMINGswife137, Guest, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, sitara1083, Princess Pumpkins ELF, Lovesungminppa, Miyoori29, HeeKitty, BoPeepBoPeep137, hafsah, chanmoody, min190196, AnieJOY'ERS, Kim kinan, winecouple, KMJoy137, Guest, misskyu0604, Mikki, sha, kyuminjoy, kyuloveminsujujungeunsungelf, maria8, fymuthia, gorjazsimba, epildedo, tripler lee, ChoKyunnie, KyuMinKyuMin, desi2121, dha kyumin, coffeewie137, Yhana Emng Gokill, Cul Ah, MalaJaeWook, kms, asdfghjkl, Isnaeni love Sungmin, aidafuwafuwa, amilia jillbely, SSungMine, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Fishy, Cholee137, Lee Min lia, Cho Na Na, Lee Nana, vey900128, HeeYeon, AyouNa, reva kyuminelf, zoldyk.**

**(maafin saya kalo banyak typo+kelewat pas penulisan pen name, saya nulisnya tengah malem T.T mata lagi sliwer -.-v)**

**Lanjut? = Review**

**Siders = Super slow update**

**.**

**I Love My Readers**

**.**

**I Love KYUMIN**

**Sign,**

.

**-Yuki(YoonMingi)-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Judul : Look at Me**

**Author : YoonMingi**

**Kategori : Yaoi / BL. Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama. DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**Rate: untuk chapter ini T yang nanyain NC kapan ntar dulu ya. Saya mau fokus ke angst-nya dulu. Nanti setelah angst, boleh deh saya kasih NC sebagai penawar /? xD**

**Cast :**

- **Lee Sungmin**

- **Cho Kyuhyun**

- **Other Cast**

**Note: Yang bold itu isi diary Sungmin, dan dibawahnya adalah sikap Kyuhyun yang berhubungan dengan isi diary di atasnya. Semacam tindakan Kyuhyun menyikapi isi diary Sungmin. Baca aja deh, pasti ngerti kok ^^ **

**.**

**SORRY FOR TYPO(S)**

**.**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER!**

**.**

==oO **Look at Me **Oo==

**.**

**Aku tahu perasaanku salah. Aku tahu seharusnya ini tak boleh terjadi, tapi aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu. **

**Aku terpesona denganmu. **

**Bagaimana caramu betanggung jawab, bagaimana caramu merawatku, bagaimana caramu memperhatikanku, dan semua yang kau berikan padaku. Aku menyukainya, sangat menyukainya walau aku tahu kau tak benar-benar serius dalam memberikan semua itu..**

**Aku menyukaimu Cho Kyuhyun..**

**.**

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Setitik air mata kembali jatuh membasahi pipinya. Ia sudah membaca buku ini berkali-kali, namun rasa sakitnya begitu terasa hingga berkali-kali lipat lebih sakit saat ia pertama kali memutuskan membaca buku milik Sungmin ini. Ralat, bukan milik Sungmin, karena benda ini sudah teronggok terbuang di tempat sampah tanpa pemilik.

Ia baru tahu perasaan Sungmin padanya justru lebih dalam dari yang ia bayangkan. Tak pernah sedikitpun terpikirkan di benak Kyuhyun bahwa Sungmin memendam rasa jauh semenjak mereka pertama bertemu.

Hingga akhirnya mereka terpaksa berpisah lima bulan lalu. Tidak, Kyuhyun tak pernah menginginkan perpisahan ini, ia hanya tak bisa menyadari apa yang terjadi saat itu hingga semuanya sudah terjadi dan terlambat untuk menghalaunya.

Ya, sudah lewat lima bulan. Dan penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir.

Seharusnya ia menyadari itu.

Tatapan lembut itu.

Senyuman manis itu.

Riang wajah itu ketika menatapnya.

Sudah sangat jelas bahwa Sungmin menyimpan perasaan lebih untuknya. Namun karena keras serta dinginnya sifat Kyuhyun-lah yang membuat semua itu tak terlihat di matanya, tak terasa di hatinya, dan tak ia pedulikan sama sekali.

** .**

* * *

**.**

**Aku baru mengetahuinya. Aku baru mengetahui tentang mantan kekasihmu yang dulu.**

**Kau masih mencintainya bukan? Kalian berdua memang cocok, kkk~ **

**Tapi aku tak tahu mengapa kalian bisa berpisah.**

**Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada wanita itu. Jika bukan karenanya mungkin aku tak akan bisa bertemu denganmu..**

**Maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud membongkar isi kamarmu. Aku berharap kau tidak menyadari bahwa aku sempat masuk ke kamarmu. Aku takut kau marah dan membentakku lagi. Maafkan aku..**

**Aku menyukaimu Cho Kyuhyun..**

**.**

'Drrt.. drrt.. drrt..'

"Yeoboseyo?"

**_"Oppa.."_**

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya singkat. Tidak, ia tidak boleh marah, emosinya tidak boleh meledak-ledak lagi hingga membuat satu persatu orang beharga di hidupnya hilang begitu saja. Ia tidak boleh mengandalkan emosi dalam segala tingkah lakunya sehari-hari.

Berharga? Tidak, bukan wanita ini. Memang wanita ini berharga baginya, tapi itu dulu.

"Hn? Ada apa?"

**_"Aku sudah menghubungimu beberapa kali, dan ini sudah enam bulan sejak aku pindah ke korea.."_**

Kyuhyun tetap berusaha bersikap tenang. "Lalu?" dia menjaga nada suaranya agar tetap datar.

**_"Kau tidak ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita lagi?"_**

Tangan Kyuhyun mulai mengepal erat. Ia berani bersumpah bahwa ia sudah beberapa kali bilang pada wanita ini tentang hubungan mereka yang sudah selesai. Tidak ada hubungan lain di antara mereka, hanya teman, itu pun Kyuhyun lebih menganggap hubungan mereka sebatas orang yang saling mengenal tanpa ada hubungan pertemanan.

"Bukankah hubungan kita sudah baik?"

Terdengar jeda, wanita di sebrang sana mungkin sedang memikirkan arti kalimat Kyuhyun. **_"Jadi, maksudmu kita bisa seperti dulu?"_** tanyanya penuh harap.

"Bukan. Maksudku hubungan kita sudah lumayan baik, melebihi permusuhan yang mungkin sempat kita jalani dua tahun lalu. Dan mengertilah, aku sudah memiliki orang lain sekarang. Maafkan aku, kita tak bisa kembali seperti dua tahun lalu, kecuali jika kau menginginkan hubungan kita hanya sebatas teman, mungkin masih bisa kupikirkan." Jelas Kyuhyun melembut. Ia mulai mengerti bahwa masalah ini bukan membutuhkan emosi. Perlu kelembutan dan kesabaran hingga semuanya kembali seperti semula.

Wanita di sebrang sana terdiam. Dia tak berani membuka mulutnya membalas penjelasan Kyuhyun. Mungkin ia masih kebingungan dan kurang mengerti arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun kemana.

"Maafkan aku.." Kyuhyun segera memutus teleponnya segera setelah menyatakan permintaan maafnya. Bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun harus meminta maaf pada wanita itu karena telah memaki serta menyalahkan wanita itu sebagai dalang dari semuanya. Yang pada kenyataanya semua pihak sama-sama salah, tidak ada dalang ataupun orang yang harus dijadikan titik mula persoalan ini.

**_'Kau lihat kan Sungmin-ah? Aku lebih mencintai dirimu. Hanya mencintaimu, Sungmin..'_**

**_ ._**

* * *

**.**

**Kau melakukannya lagi. Kau mengulanginya lagi.**

**Kau bilang tidak akan lagi membawa wanita lain ke apartemen ini. Tapi kau malah mengulanginya.**

**Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku harus menyindirmu lagi? Apa aku harus menegurmu tanpa memberi alasan jelas hingga akhirnya kau malah menertawakan kebodohanku?**

**Tidak, sepertinya aku tidak usah melarangmu lagi. **

**Kau bukan milikku.**

**Aku bukan siapa-siapa di hidupmu. Aku hanya orang asing.**

**Maaf, aku sudah membuat kebahagiaanmu berkurang.**

**Aku menyukaimu Cho Kyuhyun..******

**.**

"Tidak, kau salah Lee Sungmin. Kau orang yang paling berarti bagiku. Kau sumber kebahagiaanku.." ujar Kyuhyun lirih.

"Kau tak perlu menyindirku, kau tak perlu merengut dan menatapku sinis saat aku bersama orang lain. Kau hanya perlu menyatakan perasaanmu lebih awal."

"Dan maafkan sifat tak peduliku hingga tak menyadari perasaanmu sesungguhnya dan pentingnya keberadaanmu di hidupku.."

"Kembalilah padaku, Min. Aku mencintaimu.."

** .**

* * *

**.**

**Kyu, aku hamil..**

**Hihihi~ bukankah itu berita bagus, Kyu?**

**Tentu ini berita bagus untukku, kuharap kau juga menganggap ini berita bagus ^^**

**Tapi, sepertinya kau tidak boleh mengetahui ini dulu. Akan kuberitahu hal ini padamu lain kali bagaimana? **

**Jangan marah padaku, Kyu..**

**Aku hanya tak ingin kau menolak kehadiran anak ini dan menyuruhku menggugurkannya. Aku hanya takut.**

**Maafkan aku..**

**_._**

Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit.

Miris, sekaligus pedih. Begitu memilukan dan menyedihkan.

Ketika seharusnya kehamilan seseorang disambut bahagia, tapi yang ini tidak. Sungmin malah menyimpannya rapat-rapat dan tak ada seorang pun yang mengetahuinya. Kyuhyun bahkan yakin kedua sahabat Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Donghae-pun tidak mengetahui ini.

Sungmin benar-benar lihai dalam merahasiakan semuanya.

Kyuhyun yang tidak peka dan Sungmin yang sangat pandai menutup semuanya.

Sebuah kecocokan mirip potongan puzzle yang membawa kehancuran bagi kehidupan rumah tangga mereka. Hanya dengan semua senyuman serta sifat hangat Sungmin, Kyuhyun percaya bahwa semuanya tetap berjalan seperti biasa. Tanpa menyadari kehadiran mahluk kecil lain yang seharusnya mereka terima dengan bahagia.

Mata Kyuhyun terpejam. Pikirannya melayang ke masa di mana Sungmin masih tinggal di apartemen ini.

Dan Kyuhyun sangat ingat bagaimana sulitnya Sungmin menutupi _morning sickness_ yang selalu dialaminya. Kyuhyun tak peka, ia hanya tahu Sungmin sedang tidak enak badan dan kelelahan. Ia tak menyadari bahwa gejala mual dan nafsu makan Sungmin yang menurun selama lebih dari sebulan itu sangatlah ganjil.

Mual yang luar biasa, mood yang berubah-ubah, juga keinginan mendapat perhatian lebih adalah hal wajar yang dialami orang hamil. Sekali lagi, Sungmin terpaksa menahan itu semua agar Kyuhyun tak kerepotan dan kebingungan menghadapi seluruh keanehan pada diri Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tahu itu sangat menyiksa.

Dan tersiksanya Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun makin merasa bersalah.

**_ ._**

* * *

**.**

**Kyu, kuharap kau bisa melihat foto ini. Lihatlah, bukankah ini bergitu menyenangkan?**

**Dia anak kita.**

**Dokter bilang dia tumbuh dengan sehat. Meski baru segumpal darah entah kenapa begitu membuatku tertarik dan ingin menatap selembar kertas ini terus-terusan.**

**Hihihi.. kau jangan meledekku gila. Aku hanya kelewat bahagia.**

**Aku ingin memerikan foto ini padamu. Tapi apa kau dapat tersenyum sepertiku setelah melihatnya? Apa kau dapat merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama sepertiku setelah mengetahu semuanya? Apa kau dapat menerima anak ini seperti aku menerimanya? **

**Aku takut kau menolaknya. Aku takut kau jijik padaku.**

**Maafkan aku telah menutupi semuanya. **

**Ketika sudah waktunya, aku akan memberitahukan apa yang kurahasiakan selama ini tanpa terkecuali.**

**Termasuk perasaanku padamu..**

**_._**

Kyuhyun tidak tahu Sungmin memang sengaja meninggalkan foto ini atau memang tertinggal. Yang pasti Kyuhyun menemukan benda ini terselip diantara helaian buku milik Sungmin. Jika mengingat Sungmin yang sangat menyayangi anaknya, mungkin benda ini memang tertinggal.

Jari Kyuhyun mengusap foto itu perlahan. Sangat perlahan bagaikan sebuah benda rapuh yang akan hancur begitu saja jika tak berhati-hati. Matanya menelusuri selembar kertas itu meski ia sudah berpuluh-puluh kali bolak-balik menatapnya.

Ia tak pernah bosan.

Matanya mulai memanas.

Itu anaknya. Sungmin sudah menyatakan secara jelas bahwa itu anaknya, anaknya bersama Sungmin. Dan betapa kejamnya Kyuhyun yang begitu tega memerintah Sungmin untuk menggugurkan anak itu, hanya karena kebodohannya mempercayai semua kebohongan Sungmin.

Sungmin selingkuh? What the hell! Pemikiran bodoh macam apa itu? Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa berpikiran sampai sana? Kenapa bisa ia menuduh Sungmin sekeji itu? Kenapa Kyuhyun baru mengetahui bahwa Sungmin tak pernah melirik siapapun karena Sungmin terlalu mencintainya?

Sungmin tak pernah jujur. Dan dirinya tidak pernah mau tahu perasaan Sungmin sesungguhnya.

"Maafkan aku.." ujar Kyuhyun lirih. Tatapannya menyiratkan kesakitan mengingat bagaimana kehidupan Sungmin diluar sana bersama anaknya. Pasti sangat sulit.

"Aku berjanji akan menemukan kalian dan membawa kalian kembali kesini." Janji Kyuhyun.

** .**

* * *

**.**

**Hingga pada akhirnya kesabaranku habis.**

**Penantianku tak membuahkan hasil.**

**Kesakitan begitu menyiksaku.**

**Perasaanku tak berarti dimatamu.**

**Perhatianku masih kurang bagimu.**

**Kau tetap seperti itu..**

**Kau tetap membenciku.**

**Kau tetap dingin dan beku.**

**Dan sebelum semuanya semakin menyiksa.**

** Aku ingin mengakhiri semua..**

**Aku ingin kembali. Aku ingin kembali seperti dulu.**

**Ketempatku dimana tidak ada yang bisa menganggu. **

**Terimakasih untuk semuanya. Aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun**

**_. _**

'Drrt.. drrt.. drrt..'

"Yeoboseyo?" Kyuhyun mengangkat ponselnya malas ketika tengah tenggelam dalam tugas kuliahnya. Ia baru saja memulai untuk menyelaikan tugas saat getaran ponsel mengusik dan membuatnya mendengus terganggu.

**_"Tuan ini aku—"_**

"—apa kau sudah menemukan Sungmin?" sela Kyuhyun cepat saat mendengar suara orang suruhannya yang diberi tugas mencari Sungmin dari sebrang sana.

**_"B—belum. Kami belum menemukannya. A–aku hanya ingin menanyakan apa tuan punya petunjuk lain karena mencari seseorang diantara jutaan orang itu sangatlah—"_**

"—Bodoh! Jika belum menemukan Sungmin kubilang jangan hubungi aku! Tolol! Kau dan yang lainnya sudah kubayar mahal untuk ini! Percuma aku membayar mahal jika semuanya percuma! Dasar bodoh!" umpat Kyuhyun kasar. Emosinya benar-benar tersulut jika sudah menyangkut Sungmin.

'KLIK..' Kyuhyun memutus teleponnya secara sepihak. Ia kembali memaki kualitas kinerja orang suruhannya yang begitu lambat dan mengecewakan. Ia sudah membayar mahal untuk semuanya, walau uang tak jadi masalah bagi Kyuhyun, tetap saja itu sangat membuatnya kecewa.

Kenapa orang suruhannya begitu sulit mencari Sungmin sedangkan teknologi sudah maju? Mereka bisa kan, mencari Sungmin dengan cara yang lebih modern? Bukan dengan mengelilingi seluruh korea selatan atau hal bodoh lainnya. Padahal Kyuhyun sangat yakin Sungmin tak mungkin pergi hingga keluar negeri. Terlalu beresiko dan Sungmin pasti berpikir yang sama dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menstabilkan nafasnya terlebih dahulu.

Ia mencoba tenang agar tak seemosi tadi. Ia sudah belajar dari pengalaman bahwa emosi tidak akan menyelesaikan semua.

"Aish.. Kemana kau Sungmin? Mengapa begitu sulit mencarimu?!" Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya gusar. Ingin marah, menangis, mengamuk, ataupun bunuh diri sekalipun Sungmin tak akan kembali dengan sendirinya. Harus Kyuhyun yang berusaha, dan mengamuk bukan caranya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata meredam gejolak amarah yang begitu menguasai. Otaknya mengingat kembali kemana saja kemungkinan Sungmin bisa pergi dengan keadaan seorang diri. Pasti tempat yang dikunjungi Sungmin tak akan jauh diluar perkiraan Kyuhyun, yah setidaknya begitu pikir Kyuhyun.

"Arghh!" Kyuhyun meremas rambutnya kuat. Tidak bisa, dia benar-benar tidak bisa begini terus! Lima bulan berpisah dari Sungmin begitu terasa menyiksa. Kalimat-kalimat Sungmin yang tertulis di buku pink itu terus terbayang di otak dan menuntut Kyuhyun agar bertindak sesuatu.

Tapi apa? Kyuhyun sudah berusaha mencari tapi tak berhasil.

**_Aku ingin kembali. Aku ingin kembali seperti dulu._**

**_Ketempatku dimana tidak ada yang bisa menganggu. _**

Kyuhyun tertegun. Bagian akhir catatan Sungmin di buku itu begitu kuat terbayang di benaknya. Ia tak bisa melupakan kalimat itu. Begitu membingungkan dan pasti memiliki makna yang tak Kyuhyun mengerti.

Kembali?

Kembali seperti dulu?

Ketempat dimana tidak ada yang bisa menganggu?

Apa Sungmin ingin bunuh diri?

Tidak! Tidak mungkin Sungmin mengambil keputusan sebodoh itu. Sungmin pasti masih memiliki cara lain dan lebih baik daripada mati konyol.

'Kembali ketempat dimana tidak ada yang bisa menganggu..'

Kyuhyun memutar otak, pasti itu petunjuknya.

Atau mungkin, Sungmin pergi ke..

Tempat dia lahir? Kampung halamannya? Tempat dimana dia pernah tinggal dulu? Ya. Kyuhyun pernah mendengar cerita Sungmin yang tinggal di kampung halamannya lalu kemudian pindah ke Seoul karena tuntutan pekerjaan sang ayah.

Kyuhyun-pun ingat bahwa Sungmin lebih suka menenangkan diri di tempat tinggalnya yang lama. Sungmin mengaku disana banyak mantan tetangga Sungmin yang sangat baik, itu pula yang membuat Sungmin senang berkunjung walau Kyuhyun tak pernah ikut menemani Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menepuk keningnya.

"Bodoh!" umpat Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa tidak terpikir dari dulu! Bodoh!"

Dengan gerak cepat Kyuhyun menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang ia butuhkan untuk pergi menuju Ilsan. Ya, tempat lahir Sungmin. Ia sangat yakin Sungmin disana walau itu belum pasti. Tapi setidaknya mencoba tidak salah, kan?

Kyuhyun berencana untuk menginap beberapa hari dengan harapan dapat menemukan Sungmin disana. Masalah tempat menginap, pasti banyak hotel, Kyuhyun tak perlu takut. Dan seingat Kyuhyun keluarganya punya satu rumah yang biasa digunakan untuk berlibur, bersantai, atau kumpul keluarga.

**.**

==oO **Look at Me **Oo==

**.**

Kyuhyun menatap kertas yang ada di tangannya ragu, kertas yang bertuliskan alamat rumah Sungmin saat masih tinggal di Ilsan. Alamat yang susah payah Kyuhyun dapatkan setelah membongkar semua barang dan berkas yang Sungmin tinggalkan di apartemennya.

Tapi rumah yang Kyuhyun tuju sekarang adalah rumah yang sudah bertahun-tahun keluarga Sungmin tinggalkan. Ia tak yakin apa Sungmin benar-benar pergi ke tempat itu.

Sudah tiga hari Kyuhyun menginap di kota kelahiran Sungmin, ia menetap di rumah milik keluarganya. Selama itu pula ia mencari Sungmin. Awalnya Kyuhyun tak berniat mengunjungi rumah bekas tempat tinggal Sungmin karena ia rasa akan sia-sia walau Kyuhyun sudah memiliki alamatnya.

Tapi.. jika dipikir-pikir tak ada salahnya mencoba. Beruntung jika Sungmin tinggal disana, yah jika memang beruntung. Kyuhyun yakin pasti Sungmin mencari tempat lain yang tidak terpikirkan oleh siapapun. Sungmin tak sebodoh itu, batinnya.

Hingga Kyuhyun mulai melambatkan laju mobil matanya menemukan rumah yang tertera di alamat tersebut. Kyuhyun yakin tidak salah tempat.

Rumah ini tidak terlalu besar dan berada di salah satu komplek perumahan menengah. Tidah mewah dan tidak terlalu kecil. Sederhana seperti kepribadian Sungmin.

Kyuhyun segera menepi. Ia keluar dan menatap rumah bercat putih itu dengan teliti. Tampak kosong dari luar. Seperti tidak ada kehidupan sama sekali.

Jantung Kyuhyun mulai berdetak cepat. Jika Sungmin tidak berada disini, harus ia cari kemana lagi? Kyuhyun bisa saja berhenti ditengah jalan dalam masa pencarian Sungmin. Orang suruhan Kyuhyun bahkan tak berguna sama sekali.

Tapi sekali lagi, ia teringat dengan penderitaan Sungmin dan anaknya kelak jika Kyuhyun berhenti berusaha. Hanya dengan cara itu Kyuhyun kembali semangat dan bertekad kuat membawa Sungmin kembali.

Kyuhyun menekan bel, berharap bel itu masih berfungsi.

Tidak ada yang terjadi.

Pintu rumah itu tak terbuka. Atau memang bel-nya rusak?

"P–permisi! Apa ada orang?" ucap Kyuhyun setengah berteriak. "Permisi!"

Kyuhyun menunggu sejenak. Namun tidak ada yang ia dapat. Tak ada jawaban dari dalam, rumah itu memang tampak begitu sepi. Terlihat tidak berpenghuni. Kaki Kyuhyun terasa lemas saat ketakutan mulai menjalar dipikirannya. Ia takut perkiraan tentang keberadaan Sungmin di kota ini salah.

"Hei nak! Apa yang kau lakukan di rumah itu?" sebuah suara membuat Kyuhyun tersentak. Ia menoleh ke rumah sebelah, asal suara tersebut dan mendapati seorang wanita—hampir seumuran ibu Kyuhyun—menatapnya bingung.

"A—aku sedang mencari penghuni rumah ini. Apa anda melihatnya?"

Wanita itu mengerutkan kening bingung. "Rumah ini sudah tak berpenghuni. Pemiliknya pindah ke seoul." Jelas wanita itu.

Kini Kyuhyun benar-benar lemas sekarang. Ia tak tahu usaha apalagi yang harus ia kerahkan agar bisa menemukan Sungmin. "Baiklah, terima kasih infonya." Jawab Kyuhyun lesu.

"Memangnya kau mencari siapa?" wanita itu tampaknya iba dan penasaran dengan wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu kusut.

"Aku mencari seseorang yang bernama Lee Sungmin. Apa anda mengenalnya?"

Untuk sedetik wanita itu tampak berpikir sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum lebar. "Oh! Lee Sungmin? Aku mengenalnya. Dia sempat kesini beberapa waktu lalu dan menginap disini. Lalu dia pergi lagi. Aku tak tahu dia pergi kemana." Jelas wanita itu.

Kyuhyun mulai bersemangat. Berarti Sungmin memang pernah kesini _kan_? Kesempatan untuk menemukan Sungmin pasti ada. "Dia kesini? Kapan?" tanyanya cepat.

"Hm, lima bulan yang lalu sepertinya. Aku sempat berbincang dengannya sesaat sebelum dia pergi. Dia bilang ingin menyewa rumah yang dekat dengan tempat kerjanya. Lalu dia ingin menjual rumah ini. Seingatku sih dia bilang begitu." Jelas wanita itu lagi. Wanita itu tak tahu sudah memberi Kyuhyun begitu banyak informasi mengenai Sungmin.

"D–dia bekerja?"

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Iya."

"Dimana dia bekerja?" tanya Kyuhyun berharap. Setidaknya dia tahu Sungmin berada di kota ini.

Wanita itu menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu, kami jarang berbincang, dia tampak sibuk bekerja." Wajah wanita itu mulai sendu. "Padahal dia anak yang baik, sepertinya dia sedang banyak masalah."

Hati Kyuhyun terasa ngilu. Ia tahu semua masalah yang dialami Sungmin berkaitan erat dengannya. Sungmin bahkan sekarang tinggal sendiri sambil bekerja dengan keadaan sedang mengandung. Kyuhyun hanya bisa membatin pilu mengingat betapa kerasnya Sungmin berjuang selama beberapa bulan terakhir.

"Eh—kalau boleh tahu kau ini siapanya keluarga Lee?" tanya wanita itu penasaran.

Kyuhyun tersentak. Harus jawab apa dia? Jika Kyuhyun mengaku suami dari Sungmin, bisa-bisa Kyuhyun dicap lelaki tidak bertanggung jawab membiarkan istrinya tinggal dan kerja keras sendri. "A—aku.. s–saudaranya. Iya, aku saudaranya."

"Setahuku Sungmin tidak memiliki saudara lagi. Benar kau saudaranya?" kening wanita itu berkerut, matanya memicing memandang Kyuhyun curiga.

"S—saudara jauh!" jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

"Oh.." Wanita itu mengangguk mengerti. Kyuhyun bernafas lega.

Buru-buru Kyuhyun berterimakasih dan pamit sebelum ditanya lebih lanjut oleh wanita itu. Dia segera melanjutkan perjalanan untuk mencari Sungmin di kota ini. Setidaknya dengan perbincangan yang sebentar tadi Kyuhyun dapat banyak informasi mengenai kehidupan Sungmin selama ini.

Sudah berjam-jam dia mencari Sungmin di daerah ini. Tapi belum juga ia temukan keberadaan Sungmin, hanya setitik informasi yang bahkan sulit untuk dapat melacak keberadaan Sungmin. Orang suruhan Kyuhyun belum menghubunginya sama sekali.

Kyuhyun mulai merasa lelah. Matanya begitu letih menelusuri setiap titik di kota ini. Kyuhyun merenggangkan tubuhnya sejenak dengan mata yang masih fokus ke arah jalan. Berjam-jam di belakang kemudi membuat badannya berasa remuk.

Kyuhyun tak bisa mengelak untuk beristirahat sejenak daripada beresiko mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas. Dia menepi ke salah satu café. Mungkin minum kopi dan beristirahat sebentar dapat membuat staminanya kembali.

Segera Kyuhyun masuk dan mendudukan dirinya di tempat yang agak memojok. Seorang pelayan wanita menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menyodorkan menu.

"Selamat siang. Ini menunya, silahkan dilihat dulu."

Sejenak Kyuhyun tertegun, wanita itu berdiri tepat di depannya. Bukan, Kyuhyun bukan terpesona. Wajah pelayan itu saja tidak terlihat karena memakai masker, entah sakit batuk atau apa. Tapi yang membuat Kyuhyun bingung adalah pelayan wanita itu sedang .. ehm—hamil.

Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin protes pada pemilik café ini. Bisa-bisanya memperkerjakan seseorang yang tengah mengandung. Bukankah orang hamil itu harus sering istirahat?

Kenapa pula Kyuhyun jadi begitu peduli? Ah, mungkin efek dirinya yang akan menjadi seorang ayah dan kecemasan akan Sungmin juga calon anaknya di luar sana.

**_'Berapa usia kandungan Sungmin? Apa mungkin sama dengan wanita ini?'_** batin Kyuhyun.

"M–maaf tuan? Apa ada yang ingin anda pesan?" tanya pelayan itu bingung mendapati Kyuhyun menatap ke arahnya tanpa berkedip.

Kyuhyun tersentak. "Ah—aku pesan kopi pekat satu tanpa gula."

Pelayan itu mengangguk, tersenyum di balik maskernya, lalu mencatat pesanan itu ke note kecil. "Ada lagi?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Pelayan wanita itu pun segera membungkuk dan mengundurkan diri.

Pesanan Kyuhyun datang tidak terlalu lama setelahnya. Dan yang mengantar pesananpun masih tetap pelayan wanita yang mengenakan masker tadi. Kyuhyun ingin betanya mengapa wanita itu tampak sibuk sendiri? Apa tidak ada pegawai lain? Memangnya pegawai lain sedang sibuk?

"Ini pesanannya. Silahkan dinikmati." Ucap pelayan itu ramah sambil tersenyum. Meski tertutup masker, Kyuhyun tahu pelayan itu tersenyum.

"Terimakasih ehm—" Kyuhyun melirik name tag pelayan itu. "—Lee Hyunmin-ssi"

Pelayan itu lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum dan undur diri.

Mata Kyuhyun tak bisa lepas mengekori gerak-gerik pelayan tersebut, walau pelayan wanita itu sudah hilang masuk ke arah dapur. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, lalu menggeleng cepat. Bisa-bisanya dia berpikir bahwa wanita itu adalah Sungmin yang menyamar menjadi seorang wanita.

**_'Bodoh.' _**Rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati. Rasanya aneh jika Sungmin berada disini dan bekerja menjadi pelayan café, menyamar menjadi wanita pula. Tapi itu bukan hal mustahil mengingat Sungmin mungkin akan bekerja apa saja demi melangsungkan hidup. Yah, kecuali pekerjaan yang hina, Sungmin tidak akan melakukan itu, Kyuhyun yakin.

Kyuhyun menyesap kopi hitam pekat itu pelan. Meski rasanya sangat pahit, namun Kyuhyun menikmati ini. Hangat cairan hitam itu mengalir di kerongkongannya. Pahitnya cairan ini begitu terasa di lidahnya.

Hitam, pekat, dan pahit. Sama seperti keadaan Kyuhyun semenjak Sungmin meninggalkannya. Begitu suram dan menyedihkan.

Setelah semua isi cangkir itu tandas. Kyuhyun beranjak ke meja kasir untuk membayar semuanya. Sedikitnya Kyuhyun merasa lega karena penjaga kasir ini bukan pelayan wanita yang tadi. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa senang jika wanita tadi tak harus kerja terlalu berat.

Penjaga kasir ini adalah seorang pria, wajahnya cukup manis, dan jangan lupakan sikap ramahnya. Mungkin bersikap ramah memang sangat dituntut bagi semua pegawai disini. Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan pria itu, wajahnya terlalu dingin.

Kyuhyun segera meninggalkan café itu setelah pembayaran selesai. Bermaksud untuk melanjutkan pejalanannya dalam mencari Sungmin.

**.**

==oO **Look at Me **Oo==

**.**

"Hyunmin-ah.." panggil pria penjaga kasir tadi pada seorang pelayan wanita yang sedang sibuk dengan note kecilnya.

"Aish! Kibum-ah, sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu. Itu hanya namaku saat sedang bekerja. Nama itu sangat menggelikan kau tahu? Begitu wanita dan.. ugh!" Protes pelayan itu sembari bergidik ngeri.

"Bukankah kau sedang bekerja?" goda kibum—sang penjaga kasir.

"M—maksudku jika kita sedang berdua, atau tidak sedang sibuk dan banyak pelanggan. kau bisa memanggilku seperti biasa." Sanggah pelayan itu cepat.

Kibum terkekeh pelan. "Baik, aku mengerti Sungmin-ah~"

Sungmin, nama asli dari pelayan itu. Lee Sungmin lebih tepatnya.

Dia Sungmin seorang pria yang menyamar menjadi wanita hanya untuk menutupi kehamilannya yang begitu janggal. Tentu pria hamil itu terdengar aneh bukan?

Meski di Korea sendiri hal itu sering terjadi, namun tetap saja pasti sangat mengganjal saat kau melihat seorang pria dengan perut buncit berisi bayi. Lagipula ini perintah dari atasan Sungmin, sang pemilik café ini, tentu Sungmin tak dapat menolak.

Alasan lain Sungmin menyamar menjadi wanita adalah dia ingin memulai kehidupan baru. Dia tak ingin Kyuhyun mengenalinya. Dia takut Kyuhyun akan memaksanya pulang ke Seoul.

Sungmin bukannya terlalu percaya diri, tapi dia begitu takut Kyuhyun memaksa mengugurkan kandungannya, dia tak ingin Kyuhyun mengambil bayinya kelak.

Dengan bantuan sebuah wig juga pakaian pelayan wanita yang disediakan khusus oleh sang atasan, Sungmin menyamar dengan mudah menjadi seorang wanita ketika bekerja. Ketika malam menjelang dan café sudah tutup, Sungmin kembali menjadi seorang pria.

Dan kedatangan Kyuhyun ke café tadi sempat membuat Sungmin hampir terkena serangan jantung. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun berada di kota ini? Setahu Sungmin, Kyuhyun tak punya sanak saudara disini.

"Sungmin-ah? Hei, kau melamun?"

Sungmin tersentak saat mendengar suara sahabatnya. "Tidak, aku hanya memikirkan pria yang tadi. Kau tahu dia siapa?"

Kibum menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak kenal. Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Kibum balik.

Sungmin mengangguk lemah, ia lalu membuka masker yang menutupi wajahnya, meletakkan masker itu disembarang tempat. "Dia suamiku ehm—mantan suami tepatnya." Jawab Sungmin sendu, lalu tersenyum kecut.

Kibum terbelalak. "K–kau? Pria yang tadi?" mulutnya menganga lebar tak percaya. Oh! pantas saja Sungmin rela melakukan pekerjaan double sebagai pencatat pesanan juga pengantarnya. Apa itu juga yang menyebabkan Sungmin mengenakan masker walau keadaan sebenarnya dia tak sakit apapun ?

"Iya, dan dia tak mengenaliku." Sebagian dari Sungmin sangat senang, penyamarannya tidak diketahui. Namun sebagian dirinya merasa ini begitu sakit, hatinya begitu ngilu, begitu sakit hingga mengalahkan kesenangan yang sempat ia rasa. Kyuhyun tak mengenalnya. Apa Kyuhyun semudah itu melupakan Sungmin hingga gurat wajah khas Sungmin sama sekali tak dapat Kyuhyun kenali?

"Sungmin-ah.." ucap Kibum iba.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sudah jadi tujuanku menyamar seperti ini agar dia tak mengenaliku. Aku harus bersyukur bukan?" Sungmin memaksa tersenyum walau itu menyakitkan.

Kibum memandang Sungmin iba. Beberapa bulan bekerja dengan Sungmin sudah membuatnya hafal betul bagaimana besarnya cinta Sungmin untuk pria itu. Dia tahu Sungmin tak bisa melupakan mantan suaminya secepat itu.

"Oh iya, Sungmin-ah! Kau lebih baik jaga kasir saja, kau sudah terlalu banyak bekerja. Seharusnya kau tidak boleh bekerja sekeras itu!" tegur Kibum pura-pura galak. Yang sebenarnya dia hanya ingin mencairkan suasana. "Biar aku saja yang bertugas sebagai mencatat pesanan."

Sungmin tak melawan, ia hanya patuh dan menggantikan Kibum sebagai penjaga kasir. Ia tersenyum menutupi keretakan hatinya. Mencoba profesional dan mulai bekerja melayani para pengunjung. Berharap kesibukan ini bisa melupakan sosok orang yang dicintainya.

Pertemuannya yang begitu singkat tadi sudah terlalu cukup, Sungmin tak ingin ambil resiko Kyuhyun mengenalnya. Meski Sungmin merasa kurang, ia tetap menahannya.

Demi apapun, begitu Sungmin menyadari Kyuhyun masuk ke café ini, ingin sekali ia menghambur memeluk pria itu erat. Ia merindukan lembut ciuman pria itu, ia ingin merasakan tangan kokoh itu memeluk balas memeluk erat dirinya. Yang terpenting, ia ingin Kyuhyun membalas cintanya walau itu mustahil. Semuanya mustahil dan hanya angan-angan. Kembali Sungmin dibawa pada kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun tak akan bisa membalas cintanya dan itu begitu menyakitkan.

Seorang dua orang Sungmin layani. Ia tersenyum dan bersikap ramah pada semua pengunjung. Ia berharap semua pengunjung puas dengan layanan serta keramah tamahan yang disuguhkan café ini.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin tercekat. Nafasnya tertahan menyadari sesosok pria yang mengunjungi meja kasir sambil sibuk dengan kantung celananya seakan sedang mencari sebuah benda. Pria itu tampak kebingungan dan berjalan terburu-buru ke arahnya.

"Permisi, apa kau melihat sebuah dompet? Aku baru saja dari sini dan benda itu mengilang—"

'DEG..'

Kalimat pria itu terhenti seketika. Matanya melebar saat menatap sosok penjaga kasir yang beda dari sebelumnya.

Mereka berdua menahan nafas saat masing-masing dari mereka mengenali satu sama lain. Terutama pria yang baru saja memasuki café ini.

Pria itu langsung melupakan masalah dompetnya. Ia hanya memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Sungmin tak dapat mengartikan arti tatapan itu antara terkejut, marah, emosi, dan entahlah. Sungmin sendiri begitu ketakutan sekarang hingga tak bisa memikirkan apapun selain identitasnya yang mungkin dikenali oleh pria ini.

"S—Sungmin?" tanya pria itu. Suaranya bergetar seakan menahan tangis.

**.**

==oO **Look at Me **Oo==

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Eng ing eng~ *ditabokin reader gegara apdet kelamaan* +.O**

**Yang galau ss5ina mana suaranya?! *bletakk**

**Maapin sayaa. Saya lagi kurang semangat nulis -,_- entah mengapa menulis malah jadi begitu berat bagi saya. Kalian bisa bayangkan dalam sejam saking saya malesnya nulis paling Cuma bisa ngehasilin satu paragraf, bukan satu cerita. *jeduaggg.**

**Bagi reader yang baik hati, tolong doakan agar semangat saya bisa kembali. Lebih baik lagi kalo ada yang doain nyawa saya kembali ke tangan ilahi (?) naujubilah =.= boong wey, jangan didoain mati beneran, ntar gaada yang lanjutin cerita ini (?) wkwk. Maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan, terus maaf juga setelah penantian selama sebulan saya Cuma bisa ngasih yang gini gini aja, drama banget kan? Iya saya tahu ini lebay. Saya emang author sampah -.-v hihihi**

**Alamat wordpress saya ganti jadi : bunnybunnybear . wordpress . com (hapus spasi)**

**Thanks to: **

**Pumpkinsparkyumin, 137Line, hamsming, reaRelf, MalaJaeWook, Nakajima Yuki, Mei Hyun15, tripler lee, Maximumelf, babyCHO, DedeKyuMinJOYers, kim ryeosa wardhani, aidafuwafuwa, chikakyumin, Qhia503, Park Min Rin, IisIndah137, perfvcKYU, KYUMINTS, AnieJOY'ERS, evilbunny, winecouple, Desita, tidak diketahui, siihyun . kyumin, Park Ha Mi, KyoKMS26, BoPeepBoPeep137, sitara1083, Cho Na Na, SSungmine, ayyu . annisa. 1, yesung wife momo, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Lee hyun soo, Guest, KMJoy137, Xy, ChanMoody, Lovesungminppa, Yc K. S. H, Safira Blue Sapphire, I am Elf an JOYer, sholania. Dinara, ZaAra eviLKyu, justfujoshi, kyumin saranghae, Cho Minhyun, kms, annyms, sitapumpkinelf, Yhana Emng Gokill, KyuMinKyuMin, Miyoori 29, Serenade Juanita, Fishy kece, kyuminjoy, Lee Sanghyun, michigo, Adekyumin joyer, diamond, MissELFVIP, nova137, Princess Pumpkin ELF, coffewie137, Ri Yong Kim, Vulnie, min191096, vey900128, gorjazsimba, Sha, Mikki, WineKyuMin137, Isnaeni love Sungmin, BluePink ElfExotic, Mariels25, KyuMin Child Clouds, ANOMIN, Milky Andromeda, hapsarikyukyu, kyutamins, ochi, Kezia, kyuminbutts, reva kyuminelf, Fissi, adindapranatha, SPREAD JOY137, ChoKyunnie, Sparkyu, I'm Minhyun, ria, HeeYeon, KyuMin's137, maria8, hana ryeong9, G. RA, Nerz Cici, KimShippo, bianca, Kim Min Ah, yeminmine, Guest, dirakyu, ChoJH, yeyestan, astia morichan, Guest, AngELFishyKyuMin, Yamasaki Aoi, mmillo, iimhamdiyahkarisma, neganugu, ririn chubby, winecoup137, Guest, icha. siievil, Kyumin4ever, Indah Isma N, qq, QQ KyuminShipper, kimteechul, LKyuMinnie, Dessykyumin, fifin yefin137, potterfans2010, Shim Chaeri, yeminmine. (maaf kalo ada yang tertinggal)**

**Makasih yang udah review :") saya cinta kalian indonesian elpeu unyu unyu dan cantik(?) *cipokin* kasih saya semangat lagi oke? Biar ffnya apdet cepet juga~ **

**Lanjut? = Review**

**Siders = Super slow update**

**I Love KYUMIN**

**Sign,**

**-Yuki(YoonMingi)-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Look at Me © by YoonMingi**

**Category :**

**Yaoi / BL. Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama. DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**Rate:**

**untuk chapter ini T yang nanyain NC kapan ntar dulu ya. Saya mau fokus ke angst-nya dulu. Nanti setelah angst, boleh deh saya kasih NC sebagai penawar /? **

**Cast :**

- **Lee Sungmin**

- **Cho Kyuhyun**

- **Choi Siwon**

- **Kim Kibum **

**Summary : **

**'Bisakah kau lihat aku disini?' Sungmin hanya pasrah saat Kyuhyun menjadikan Sungmin sebagai budak seks. Namun Sungmin tidak protes, karena dia sendiri menikmatinya. Mereka melakukan semua itu tanpa dilandasi cinta.. **

**.**

==oO **Look at Me **Oo==

**.**

Kyuhyun baru saja sampai di mobilnya. Ingin secepatnya mencari Sungmin walau pencarian ini kadang membuatnya merasa lelah berlebih. Namun ia hanya diam tanpa menyalakan mobil sama sekali, matanya terpejam, membayangkan lagi bagaimana kehidupan Sungmin diluar sana tanpa siapapun. Hanya dengan cara itu semangatnya kembali bangkit

Kyuhyun meraih ponsel di kantung celana. Namun ia merasa janggal, seperti ada yang kurang. Kenapa kantung celananya terasa lebih tipis?

"Astaga, dompetku?" Kyuhyun panik saat dirasa memang kantung celananya berubah tipis, bukan hanya perasaan. Dengan panik ia meraba seluruh celana serta bajunya.

Tapi nihil. Dompetnya tak ada. Seingat Kyuhyun terakhir kali dia memegang dompetnya adalah saat membayar di kasir.

Secepat kilat Kyuhyun turun dari mobil dan berlari ke arah café. Semoga dompetnya memang terjatuh disana.

Dengan langkah terburu-buru ia menuju ke arah kasir, dari kejauhan Kyuhyun yakin jika penjaga kasir itu sudah berganti menjadi seorang wanita. Dan Kyuhyun kembali merasa aneh tak suka, ia yakin itu wanita yang tadi. Kenapa wanita itu malah berjaga di kasir? Memangnya penjaga kasir pria yang tadi kemana?

"Permisi, apa kau melihat sebuah dompet? Aku baru saja dari sini dan benda itu mengilang—"

'DEG..' Kyuhyun tercekat.

Pelayan wanita itu benar-benar yang tadi. Hanya saja sekarang masker sudah tak menutupi wajahnya. Menampakkan wajah yang sangat tidak asing bagi Kyuhyun sendiri.

Wajah itu..

Wajah yang selalu menghampiri mimpi Kyuhyun berbulan-bulan ini. Wajah yang selalu Kyuhyun rindukan baik sedang sadar walaupun tertidur. Wajah yang selalu ingin Kyuhyun nikmati keindahannya tiap saat.

Wajah yang beberapa bulan ini menghilang dari kehidupannya dan membuat Kyuhyun sengsara hingga rasanya tak dapat hidup tanpa kehadiran sosok pemilik wajah itu di sampingnya.

Dan sosok pemilik wajah itu sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"S—Sungmin?" ucap Kyuhyun lirih. Rasanya begitu bahagia hingga Kyuhyun tak dapat mengatakan sepatah katapun, tangisnya seakan ingin meledak. Ingin ia menghambur memeluk sosok itu kelewat erat dan tak akan melepasnya sedikitpun.

"Maaf tuan, ada yang biasa saya bantu?" tanya pelayan itu tersenyum. Itu Sungmin, memang itu Sungmin. Dengan gemetar ia berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin seakan Kyuhyun bukanlah siapa-siapa, hanya pengunjung café.

"Kau Sungmin, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Maaf tuan, sepertinya tuan salah orang. Nama saya Hyunmin." Jelas Sungmin kembali menutupi identias. Sungmin bersumpah akan melakukan pengakuan dosa karena telah membohongi seseorang dengan sekeji itu.

"Tidak mungkin, kau pasti Sungmin!" bentak Kyuhyun kalap. Tak peduli meski semua orang di café itu menatapnya bingung.

"Maaf, tuan benar-benar salah orang. Nama saya Hyunmin." Sungmin meyakinkan.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala tak percaya. "Kau berbohong. Aku yakin kau Sungmin! Kembalilah,Min. Kau tak tahu bagaimana tersiksanya aku saat kau pergi! Kumohon kembali.."

"Tidak tuan, maafkan saya. Sekali lagi saya katakan, saya Hyunmin."

"Cih, kau berbohong, huh? Kau tidak bisa membohongiku Lee Sungmin! Kau harus kembali pulang bersamaku!" bentak Kyuhyun. Ia sudah tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya saat sosok itu menyangkal semua kalimat Kyuhyun. Padahal Kyuhyun sangat yakin bahwa itu Sungmin! Sangat-sangat yakin!

Sungmin tak menjawab. Ia tertunduk takut, hatinya berdenyut nyeri saat Kyuhyun membentaknya. Kyuhyun masih sama seperti yang dulu, keras kepala. Sifat yang sangat Sungmin benci dari Kyuhyun. Ia tak suka sifat Kyuhyun yang selalu memaksa dan bebuat semaunya sendiri.

Air matanya hampir saja tumpah jika tidak mengingat dimana ia sekarang. Terlebih jika menangis hanya membuat Kyuhyun tahu identitas sebenarnya.

Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Sosok yang ia yakin sebagai Sungmin hanya tertunduk tak menjawab. "Kenapa kau tidak menjawab? Kau mengakui kalau kau Sungmin kan?!" suasana disana makin menegang, semua pegawai café bahkan sudah bersiap-siap jikalau ada kejadian tak diinginkan di café itu.

"Ehem—ada apa ribut-ribut disini?" dehaman beserta kalimat lain menginterupsi kemarahan Kyuhyun yang bisa saja semakin meledak. Semua orang sontak mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok pria tampan tinggi bertubuh atletis yang berjalan menghampiri Sungmin.

Sungmin tersentak dan segera membungkuk memberi hormat pada sosok itu.

"Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya pria itu ramah pada Kyuhyun sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

"Aku hanya ingin membawa Sungmin, istriku ini kembali." Jawab Kyuhyun cepat dengan penekanan di kata istri.

Pria itu tersenyum dan tetap bersikap tenang. Ia melirik Sungmin yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya sekilas, lalu menoleh pada pria yang berhasil membuat keributan di cafénya. "Maaf, tapi pegawai disini tak ada yang bernama Sungmin."

"Kau bercanda? Dia Sungmin, dia istriku! Dan aku ingin membawa istriku pulang sekarang juga!" tunjuk Kyuhyun ke arah Sungmin.

"Sepertinya anda salah. Dia bukan orang yang anda maksud, dia Hyunmin dan—" pria itu menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia melirik Sungmin lagi lalu menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat. Seakan menenangkan Sungmin atas semuanya.

"—dia istriku." Ujar pria itu mantap.

Sungmin hampir tersedak ketika kalimat itu keluar dari mulut atasannya. Ia ingin melayangkan protes ketika genggaman tangan pria itu semakin menguat, membuat nyalinya ciut seketika. Mau tidak mau Sungmin harus mengikuti permainan yang sedang pria ini mainkan.

Begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun. Ia terbelalak mendengar penuturan pria itu yang mengaku sebagai suami dari Sungmin. Tidak mungkin, ia yakin itu Sungmin! Bukan Hyunmin atau siapapun itu. Kenapa keadaannya jadi seperti ini? Kenapa malah ia yang terpojokkan?

"Maaf, sepertinya anda telah membuat keributan di café milikku ini. Apa saya harus menghubungi pihak keamanan untuk mengatasi semuanya?" tanya pria itu santai masih dengan senyum melekat di wajahnya.

**.**

==oO **Look at Me **Oo==

**.**

"Siwon-ah, seharusnya kau tak perlu membelaku seperti itu." Ujar Sungmin pelan. Setelah suasana tegang yang sempat terjadi di café itu. Sekarang semuanya sudah berakhir, tepat sebelum Siwon memanggil pihak keamanan, Kyuhyun memilih untuk keluar sendirinya.

Siwon, sang pemilik café, sekaligus atasan dari Sungmin hanya tertawa pelan. "Tidak apa-apa. Pria itu memang pantas mendapatkannya. Aku heran, mengapa kau bisa mencintai orang keras kepala seperti itu?" kening Siwon mengerut dan menatap Sungmin heran.

Yang ditanya hanya menggaruk kepala, bingung akan menjawab apa. "Hm, entahlah. Cintaku padanya tidak memiliki alasan." Jawab Sungmin asal.

Meski hanya jawaban asal, entah kenapa jawaban itu membuat Siwon tersenyum lebar. Jawaban itu begitu menarik menurutnya. "Cintamu benar-benar suci. Mencintai seseorang tanpa alasan, itu sebuah hal yang luar biasa. Mengapa kau tak kembali padanya jika memang kau masih mencintainya?"

Sungmin mendengus, sedikit tak nyaman dengan arah perbincangan mereka. "Dia tak mencintaiku." Jawabnya ketus.

"Kata siapa? Kau pernah memastikannya?"

"Dia memang tak mencintaiku."

"Bodoh. Kau tidak pernah bertanya padanya. Darimana kau tahu dia tidak mencintaimu, huh?"

Sungmin menatap Siwon tidak percaya. "A—aku.." ia tergagap, tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Siwon yang begitu memojokkan. Sungmin mulai bergerak tak nyaman dalam duduk, ia menunduk menatap lantai ruangan pribadi Siwon ini.

Mereka memang berada di ruangan pribadi Siwon. Tempat Siwon mengurusi semua hal yang berhubungan dengan cafénya. Setelah kejadian luar biasa menegangkan tadi, Siwon terpaksa membawa Sungmin ke ruangannya daripada mengambil resiko terjadi kejadian buruk lain.

"Nah, Lee Sungmin, kau tak mampu menjawab kan?" goda Siwon.

Sungmin diam, yang memang dia tak bisa menjawab.

"Jangan terlarut dalam egomu. Kulihat dia juga mencintaimu, hanya kalian saja yang begitu rumit berkomunikasi, menyatakan keadaan yang sebenarnya. Kalian berdua sama-sama salah dan tak ada yang mau mengalah." Ucap Siwon memberi masukan.

"Tapi, aku masih takut. Aku tak mau menderita lagi.." ujar Sungmin lirih. Tak yakin jika ia harus berdamai dengan egonya untuk kembali bersama Kyuhyun. Dirinyalah yang tersiksa, ia tak ingin menderita untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Itulah salahmu. Kau menganggap seolah-olah kau yang paling menderita disini. Kau tak melihat bagaimana suamimu saat kau meninggalkannya. Apa kau tahu bagaimana keadaannya selama lima bulan terakhir?"

Sungmin menggeleng lemah. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya bagaimana cara pergi dari Kyuhyun tanpa memikirkan nasib Kyuhyun sama sekali.

"Kalian salah paham dalam mengartikan perasaan satu sama lain. Kalian hanya mementingkan diri sendiri walau pada akhirnya harus menderita lebih buruk lagi. Walau aku berada dipihakmu, tapi tetap kau juga terasuk pihak yang salah. Cobalah untuk memaafkan dan meminta maaf." nasihat Siwon bijak. Ia juga sebenarnya tak ingin masuk ke dalam hubungan rumah tangga orang, tapi jika sudah begini bagaimana bisa Siwon tak bisa ikut campur? Walau hanya sebatas memberi nasihat.

Lima bulan lalu ia menerima Sungmin sebagai pegawai di cafénya. Selama itu pula dia tertarik dengan sifat keramah tamahan juga kepolosan yang Sungmin miliki. Membuat Siwon tahu beberapa hal pribadi yang Sungmin tutupi.

Ya, meski Sungmin memang tak pernah berniat mengatakan urusan pribadinya pada siapapun, tapi kepolosan Sungmin malah membuat semuanya terbongkar. Setelah Siwon, Kibum-lah orang kedua yang sering Sungmin jadikan tempat mencurahkan masalah.

Walau baru lima bulan saling mengenal. Namun mereka sudah begitu akrab, kecuali jika sudah jam bekerja. Sungmin akan profesional dan menganggap Siwon sebagai atasan, bukan sahabat.

"Sungmin-ah, jika kau masih ragu dengan perasaan pria itu. Cobalah untuk mengetesnya. Lihat sampai mana dia bisa bertahan mengejarmu. Jika dia betul-betul mencintaimu, dia akan mengejarmu mati-matian."

Sungmin mendongak menatap Siwon, bingung dengan maksud kalimat pria itu sebenarnya. Siwon yang ditatap hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya jahil lalu tergelak dalam tawa. Sungmin benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan pria itu.

Siwon bilang dia harus memaafkan dan kembali pada Kyuhyun secepatnya, tapi dia juga bilang bahwa ia harus mengetes perasaan Kyuhyun yang sesungguhnya. Bukankah jika ia mengetes Kyuhyun sama saja dengan mempermainkan Kyuhyun? Itu mengulur waktu bukan?

"Lupakan pernyataanku barusan. Nah, Hyunmin-ssi, bisakah kau bantu aku mengurusi berkas-berkas ini dan menyalinnya ke dalam komputerku? Sekarang masih jam kerja dan kau malah diam duduk di ruanganku." Kata Siwon tegas dan terkesan galak.

Sungmin terkekeh pelan. Dalam keadaan seperti ini Siwon tak terlihat menyeramkan sedikitpun, kepura-puraan itu malah membuatnya terlihat lucu.

"Baik, Siwon-ssi. Maafkan aku atas ketidakdisiplinan dalam bekerja." Balas Sungmin tak kalah serius walau keduanya tahu itu hanya pura-pura.

**.**

==oO **Look at Me **Oo==

**.**

Kyuhyun memang pergi dari café itu. Tapi yang sebenarnya adalah ia tidak benar-benar pergi, ia hanya sedikit menjauh dari café itu namun tetap bisa mengawasi semua yang terjadi di sekitar sana. Ia tak akan pergi sebelum semua jelas.

Kyuhyun sangat yakin itu Sungmin! Kyuhyun yakin Sungmin menyamar menjadi seorang wanita entah karena alasan apa.

Siapa juga pria yang mengaku sebagai suami dari Sungmin? Apa itu atasannya? Cih, benar-benar tidak masuk akal sama sekali! Jika memang pria itu suaminya, mana mungkin dia tega membiarkan sang istri bekerja begitu keras sebagai pelayan café yang bahkan gajinya tidak seberapa.

Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak akan melepas sosok yang ditemuinya di café begitu saja hingga ia mendapat kepastian. Jika memang sosok itu adalah Hyunmin, orang lain yang tidak Kyuhyun kenal dan hanya kebetulan memiliki wajah semirip Sungmin, maka Kyuhyun akan mundur. Ia akan mencari Sungmin di tempat lain.

Tapi jika itu benar-benar Sungmin, Kyuhyun bersumpah akan melakukan segala cara agar Sungmin mau kembali padanya.

Kyuhyun bahkan melupakan dompetnya yang hilang entah kemana. Perhatiannya sudah tertuju pada sosok misterius yang berada di café itu.

Sejam, dua jam Kyuhyun menunggu. Tiga jam sudah terlewati dan mata Kyuhyun masih setia menuju café itu. Ia tak pernah melepaskan pandangannya sedikitpun.

Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya. Sudah lewat dari jam tujuh malam. Kenapa café itu belum bubar juga? Tak ada tanda-tanda pegawai café itu akan pulang.

Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun melihat beberapa pegawai mulai keluar satu persatu dari pintu samping. Pakaian mereka semua kini sudah berganti menjadi pakaian biasa tanpa celemek dan seragam khusus yang biasa mereka gunakan.

Kyuhyun memicingkan mata, mencari sosok wanita berambut panjang yang ia yakini sebagai Sungmin tadi.

Nihil, dari jarak yang cukup jauh ini, Kyuhyun hanya bisa memperhatikan siluet mereka. Kyuhyun yakin mereka semua adalah pria, kalaupun ada wanita, itu bukan wanita yang Kyuhyun maksud.

Kyuhyun berdecak sebal. Segera ia melajukan mobilnya sedikit agar bisa memperhatikan mereka lebih dekat dan jelas. Matanya dengan jeli memperhatikan satu persatu wajah pegawai itu.

Hingga matanya menangkap sosok pria mungil yang keluar paling terakhir bersama seorang pria tinggi bertubuh atletis, yang Kyuhyun kenal sebagai pemilik café sekaligus orang yang sempat mengusirnya tadi.

Kyuhyun makin memicingkan mata. Meneliti sosok mungil yang berjalan keluar bersama sang pemilik café.

'DEG..'

Kyuhyun merubah posisi duduk. Jantungnya berdentum begitu kuat begitu sosok mungil tersebut tak sengaja mengubah posisi tubuh hingga wajahnya terlihat lebih jelas dari tempat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan mata. Memperjelas lagi penglihatannya berharap semua yang dilihat itu bukan hanya bayangan dan fatamorgana. Dan memang, semua yang dilihanya nyata, terpampang jelas di depannya.

Tangan Kyuhyun mengepal erat.

Deru nafasnya mulai memburu.

Ia tak mungkin salah lagi.

Itu Sungmin. Memang itu Sungmin.

**.**

==oO **Look at Me **Oo==

**.**

"Sudah malam, eh? Kenapa aku baru sadar?" Sungmin melihat keadaan sekitarnya sesaat setelah keluar dari café melalui pintu samping. Sudah gelap, dan ia baru sadar. Biasanya ia pulang sebelum matahari terbenam.

"Kau terlalu menikmati waktu bersamaku. Jadi tak ingat waktu." Gurau Siwon.

"Ish, tidak lucu. Kau memintaku mengerjakan tugas lain. Hah, aku terpaksa pulang malam." Sungut Sungmin pura-pura kesal. Sebenarnya pekerjaan yang Siwon berikan tidak terlalu susah, hanya menyalin.

Siwon tergelak. "Pekerjaan yang kuberikan lebih baik daripada kau harus bolak-balik mengantarkan pesanan ataupun mencatat pesanan. Kau harus ingat keadaanmu Sungmin-ah."

Siwon mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin sesaat. Sungmin diam menikmati. Kenapa Siwon selalu bersikap luar biasa baik seperti ini? Kadang Sungmin merasa iri, pasti kekasih Siwon akan selalu bahagia. Siwon begitu perhatian, ramah, dan.. menurut penelitiannya, Siwon termasuk pria romantis.

Seandainya Kyuhyun bisa berbuat seperti ini padanya. Seandainya Kyuhyun bisa mengontrol emosi serta keegoisan yang dimilikinya, mungkin Sungmin akan berpikir dua kali untuk kembali pada Kyuhyun. Ia hanya ingin Kyuhyun merubah sifatnya.

"Hei, kau melamun?"

Sungmin tersentak. "T—tidak, aku hanya sedikit lelah." Jawab Sungmin gugup.

"Karena pekerjaan yang kuberikan? Maaf, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu lelah." Wajah Siwon berubah penuh penyesalan. Ia hanya ingin meringankan pekerjaan Sungmin, tak bermaksud memberatkan.

"Bukan, mungkin karena kejadian tadi saat bertemu Kyuhyun—uhm.. begitulah."

"Mau kuantar pulang?"

"Eh?" kening Sungmin berkerut bingung.

"Kau tahu sendiri sekarang sudah malam, apa lagi mengingat keadaanmu. Tak baik pulang sendiri."

Sungmin menggeleng tak menyetujui. Ia merasa tak enak setelah seharian merepotkan atasan sekaligus sahabatnya ini. "Tidak perlu, kau tahu sendiri kan tempat tinggalku sangat dekat dari sini. Tinggal berjalan sebentar juga sampai."

Siwon mengangguk mengerti. Lalu tangannya meraih sebuah benda di saku celana, menyodorkannya pada Sungmin. "Ini. Ditemukan oleh pegawai lain saat sedang membersihkan café."

Sungmin menerimanya dengan terkejut. Ia mengambil benda itu lalu menatap Siwon tak percaya. "Ini kan—"

"Dompet milik Kyuhyun. Kurasa kau orang yang pantas menyimpannya." Siwon tersenyum menggoda Sungmin.

Sungmin mendelik. "Kenapa kau tak berikan langsung padanya?" wajahnya memanas digoda seperti itu. Kenapa Siwon berkata seakan Kyuhyun memang akan datang pada Sungmin? Sungmin saja tak yakin bisa bertemu Kyuhyun lagi.

"Untuk apa? Toh, kau akan kembali pada Kyuhyun. Aku yakin Kyuhyun akan mendatangimu lagi dan menyeretmu kembali ke seoul."

"Menyeret? Terdengar mengerikan." Sungmin bergidik ngeri.

Siwon kembali menahan tawa mendapati ekspresi Sungmin begitu menggemaskan. "Pulanglah, sebelum udara semakin dingin."

Sungmin menurut, ia segera meminta izin untuk pulang. Mereka berpisah karena arah tempat tinggal mereka yang berlawanan arah. Sungmin berjalan kaki untuk menuju tempat tinggalnya karena jarak yang terlampau dekat.

Sesekali Sungmin merapatkan jaketnya melawan dingin suhu malam. Sungmin beruntung karena disaat malam seperti ini, tidak akan ada orang yang menyadari kalau dia pria, sehingga ia bisa lebih leluasa berjalan tenang tanpa takut pandangan orang lain terhadapnya.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan tak sampai sepuluh menit, ia sampai di sebuah rumah yang sudah ia sewa beberapa bulan ini. Sebuah rumah yang sangat sederhana dan cukup nyaman menurut Sungmin.

Di dalam, ia langsung merebahkan diri di kasur, dan teringat dengan benda yang diberikan Siwon tadi.

Digenggamnya benda itu erat.

Sebuah lengkungan terbentuk di bibirnya mendapati benda itu adalah benda keseharian yang sangat sering dipakai Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan masih dapat merasakan aroma khas Kyuhyun yang menguar dari sana.

Aroma yang hampir setiap malam menemaninya ketika akan terlelap hingga ia membuka mata. Selalu Sungmin dapatkan ketenangan ketika aroma tubuh Kyuhyun menelusup indra penciumannya. Kapan terakhir kali ia menghirup aroma tubuh Kyuhyun yang sangat memabukkan baginya? Entahlah, itu sudah lama.

Membuatnya tersiksa dengan kerinduan.

Seketika Sungmin menyerngit. Sebuah gerakan dari dalam perutnya membuat perhatiannya teralihkan. Ia menatap perut besarnya dan membelainya lembut, merasakan gerak mahluk hidup yang selalu menyemangati Sungmin melanjutkan langkah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin bingung. Bayinya bergerak gusar di dalam. Itu sedikit membuatnya bingung, tak biasanya bayinya bergerak kelewat aktif di dalam sana.

Sungmin membelai lagi perutnya lembut. Berusaha menenangkan, berharap dapat menghentikan gerakan serta tendangan yang dirasa makin menguat.

Sungmin meringis pelan. Meski tendangan mahluk itu tak seberapa, namun tetap saja membuat Sungmin tak nyaman. Walau akhirnya Sungmin tersenyum karena itu pertanda bahwa bayinya sehat dan aktif.

"Kau ini, kenapa setiap aku memikirkan atau membicarakan ayahmu kau selalu antusias, huh?" gurau Sungmin seakan mengajak bicara anaknya di dalam sana.

Karena pada kenyataannya, sang bayi akan bergerak lincah setiap Sungmin mengingat Kyuhyun. Terlihat begitu antusias, atau hanya ingin menghibur Sungmin? Entahlah, yang pasti Sungmin ingin tertawa tiap bayinya seperti itu.

Sungmin mengusap perutnya dengan gerakan memutar, sesekali bersenandung pelan. Perlahan namun pasti, gerakan di dalam sana mulai berangsur-angsur tenang. Tidak seaktif tadi namun denyut kehidupannya masih sangat terasa.

"Masa _sih_, kau merindukan ayahmu?" pikirnya ragu. "Hah, menyentuhmu dan membelaimu seperti ini saja tidak pernah. Kenapa kau bisa merindukannya?" Sungmin menggeleng tak percaya.

Sebersit rasa bersalah muncul. Berbagai pertanyaan tentang masa depannya juga sang anak berkali-kali terngiang di otak. Bagaimana jika kelak anaknya tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ia hanya memiliki satu orang tua? Apa Sungmin harus memberitahu keadaan yang sebenarnya?

Belum lagi kehidupannya sekarang sudah lumayan sulit, bagaimana jika nanti anaknya ikut merasakan kesulitan ketika hidup bersamanya?

Sekali lagi Sungmin harus menghilangkan pikiran anehnya. Yang penting mereka bisa bersama, yang penting mereka bisa hidup dan bahagia, hanya itu yang Sungmin utamakan. Ia tak peduli bagaimana nanti, yang penting mereka berdua.

'Tokk.. tokk.. tokk..'

Sungmin tersentak, refleks duduk di kasur saat mendengar ketukan pintu rumah. Semua perang batin yang tengah dialami sontak buyar, menyisakan kesadaran akan kenyataan tentang kehidupannya saat ini, bukan masa depan.

"Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?" gumam Sungmin bingung. Tak biasanya ada orang bertamu semalam ini, ke tempatnya pula.

Ia merapikan diri sebentar sebelum berjalan menuju pintu depan dengan waspada. Mengira-ngira siapa yang datang dan bersiaga kalau saja yang datang adalah orang yang bermaksud jahat.

Dengan gugup, Sungmin meraih kunci dan mebuka pintunya pelan.

'CKLEK..'

Sungmin tercekat. Jantungnya seakan berhenti mengetahui siapa orang yang mengetuk pintunya barusan. Ia tak bisa berkata-kata begitu sosok itu menatapnya lekat dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Kaki Sungmin terasa lemas.

"Lee Sungmin, sekarang aku tidak salah lagi, _kan_?"

**.**

==oO **Look at Me **Oo==

**.**

"D—darimana kau tahu alamatku?" tanya Sungmin gugup.

"Tidak dari manapun. Hanya perlu kesabaran dalam menguntitmu." Ujar sosok itu santai. Namun berhasil membuat wajah Sungmin merah padam.

Awalnya Sungmin bermaksud untuk menutup pintunya secepat mungkin dan langsung mengurung diri di kamar. Menghiraukan sosok yang sempat membuatnya shock seharian ini dan melupakan semuanya.

Tapi tak bisa. Sebelum Sungmin sempat menutup pintu, sosok itu terlebih dulu menahannya. Ia memohon-mohon untuk diizinkan masuk, beralasan ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan.

Sungmin tak bisa melawan, tenaga sosok itu lebih kuat darinya. Apalagi keadaan Sungmin yang seperti ini sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk melawan sama sekali. Ia hanya pasrah, mengizinkan orang itu masuk ke dalam dan mempersilahkan duduk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku ingin melihat keadaan istri dan anakku. Apa aku salah?"

"Kita sudah bercerai."

"Belum sah secara hukum. Dan aku belum menyetujuinya."

Sungmin tak bisa berkata-kata, Kyuhyun memang benar.

Tangan Sungmin mulai terkepal erat. Kenapa bisa Kyuhyun sesantai ini? Sedangkan dirinya menahan emosi ingin sekali membentak juga mengusir keberadaan pria itu.

"Kau sudah selesai? Silahkan pulang." Ucap Sungmin berusaha tenang.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Belum, aku masih berkewajiban membawa istri dan anakku kembali."

Sungmin mengigit bibirnya kuat. Menahan letupan emosi yang bisa meledak kapan saja. Sungmin berusaha mengontrol wajahnya agar terlihat sedatar mungkin.

"Bukankah kau telah membuangku? Kau menyuruhku membunuh anak itu, _kan_? Kenapa kau masih mengakuinya sebagai anakmu?" suaranya terdengar bergetar.

Sungmin meremas baju di bagian perutnya kuat. Ia merutuki keadaan yang menyebabkan perutnya terasa ngilu seperti ini, ditambah gerakan kasar dari dalam sana, bayinya mulai bergerak kelewat aktif lagi.

Raut Kyuhyun mulai melunak. "Kumohon Min, maafkan aku. Kembalilah padaku.." sebuah permintaan maaf lolos dari mulutnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Maafkan aku. Kau harus tahu betapa hancurnya aku sangat kau pergi. Kumohon kembalilah.."

Sungmin memalingkan wajah. Tak mau menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Hatinya berdenyut sakit mendapati keadaan Kyuhyun yang begitu menyedihkan saat ini. Meski Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun sangat tersiksa, namun Sungmin berusaha tak acuh.

Permintaan maaf Kyuhyun terdengar penuh kepiluan. Ia ingin memaafkan Kyuhyun, sangat-sangat ingin kembali padanya. Namun disisi lain ia ingat betul bagaimana cara Kyuhyun mencampakkan dan menyakitinya. Dan Sungmin begitu takut hal itu terulang lagi. Ia tak ingin hancur untuk kedua kalinya.

Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun berbohong dan kembali seperti dulu? Kyuhyun yang selalu menganggap dirinya remeh dan tidak penting.

Lalu bagaimana nasib anaknya kelak jika ia kembali pada Kyuhyun? Apa Kyuhyun akan menganggap anak itu remeh seperti dirinya?

Tidak, jangan anaknya. Sungmin menyayangi anaknya lebih dari apapun.

Ketakutan menguasai hingga ia tak bisa lagi membuka hati.

**_ 'Kau harus tahu perasaanku bahkan lebih hancur saat kau mengatakan aku tak berarti apapun.'_**

"Hanya meminta maaf?" tanya Sungmin getir.

Kyuhyun terbelalak. Sungmin tersenyum kecut menerima respon Kyuhyun.

Bagus, dengan begini Kyuhyun akan mengiranya kejam. Dengan begini Kyuhyun akan segera pergi. Jika memang Kyuhyun pergi, berarti Kyuhyun tak benar-benar menginginkan Sungmin kembali. Setelah itu Sungmin bisa hidup tenang tanpa gangguan Kyuhyun.

"Pergilah, kurasa usahamu sia-sia.." perintah Sungmin sedikitpun tak melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang dipenuhi keterkejutan.

**.**

==oO **Look at Me **Oo==

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Maaf saya simpen tbcnya disitu. Dibagian terakhir tadi khusus buat side Sungmin pas liat Kyuhyun minta maaf. Chapter depan side Kyuhyun pas minta maaf. Ga ngerti? Sama, saya juga sebenernya ga ngerti. Tapi baca ajalah nanti (?) **

**Maaf kalo ga puas. Maaf kalo pendek. Maaf kalo feelnya gadapet. Maaf kalo alay. Maaf kalo gapantes dibaca. Maaf kalo updatenya lama. Silahkan keluar dan jangan baca cerita ini lagi kalo emang ga suka. ^^**

**Boleh minta saran, kritikan, masukan, dll ga? bagi yang bersedia, tolong komentarin tentang gaya penulisan saya. Saya masih butuh-banyak-pake-banget belajar. Kamsa ^^**


End file.
